Doze anos
by Silverghost
Summary: Aos Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas: Ad perpetuam memoriam [EPÍLOGO NO AR]
1. Noites escuras

**Capítulo 01: Noites escuras**

* * *

As ondas quebravam, violentas, contra a barreira de arrecifes que circundava a ilha. A noite estava escura, mas ainda assim, a fortaleza cinzenta podia ser vista de longe, erguendo-se altiva, dominando quase toda a paisagem. Sombras deslizavam em silêncio pelos muros de pedra, patrulhando os corredores onde definhavam seus prisioneiros.

Azkaban.

Há celas no subterrâneo. Celas onde os mais temidos criminosos do mundo mágico esperam. Pelo que esperam? Ninguém sabe. Ou talvez não queiram saber. É mais fácil fingir esquecer os tempos negros que ainda assombram o presente.

Em uma das celas mais afastadas, um homem observa o céu através da pequena fresta na parede, deitado em sua cama, único objeto no lugar. Os cabelos negros estão desgrenhados e os olhos azuis, que arrancaram suspiros de tantas garotas, perderam grande parte do seu brilho.

Aquele era Sirius Black. O maroto. O traidor.

Sobre o peito dele, uma pequena caixinha esverdeada com detalhes em dourado repousava. Um gravador mágico. A única lembrança que ele se permitira trazer de seu passado para aquele inferno. Sirius fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, sentindo o cheiro de maresia.

Estava preso em Azkaban há quatro meses. Quatro meses de uma prisão perpétua. Sirius duvidava que houvesse algo pior que aquele lugar. Até a morte seria melhor. Infelizmente, a morte não parecia querer se lembrar de Sirius Black.

Tinham feito mais que trancá-lo naquele lugar, julgando-o culpado por um crime que não cometera. Tinham cerceado sua alma. E esse era o pior castigo para alguém que ansiara a vida toda por liberdade. Talvez por isso, ele, que sempre fora um forte, agora se entregava ao poder dos dementadores e, dia após dia, ficava cada vez mais fraco.

Queria desistir de tudo... Ou melhor, já desistira. Ele agora era apenas uma sombra do homem que fora. Vivia apenas de lembranças. E o céu escuro parecia querer engolfá-lo em suas lembranças, afogá-lo nelas... Na verdade, a única coisa que o sustentava agora eram suas memórias.

Quanto tempo ainda levaria para que ele pudesse deixar aquele mundo? Até que pudesse reencontrar Tiago, Lílian... Susan? Ele reabriu os olhos, levantando-se, e se aproximou das grades que fechavam a fresta entre o teto e a parede.

Tinha sido numa noite escura como aquela que tudo começara. Fora numa noite escura, exatamente como aquela, que tivera a primeira visão do lugar que chamaria de lar por sete breves anos...

_Hogwarts._

* * *

**01º de setembro de 1968**

Ele chegou sozinho à estação, puxando seu malão com certa dificuldade. Atravessou a barreira sem correr. Embora tivesse vontade de pular de felicidade, ainda não era hora. Já tivera muitas vitórias no dia, como se livrar do elfo doméstico que estava responsável por deixá-lo "são e salvo" na cabine de suas primas. Não podia arriscar tudo chamando uma atenção desnecessária para sua pessoa.

O garoto de onze anos entrou no trem faltando pouco mais de dez minutos para que partissem. As cabines estavam quase todas cheias. Por um momento, pensou em obedecer a mãe e procurar Bellatrix e Narcisa. Mas logo esse pensamento desapareceu. Tudo o que queria era se distanciar das primas e de toda a família. Não podia desistir de seu projeto, acalentando por tantos anos, apenas porque não encontrava uma cabine vazia!

Finalmente achou uma cabine, quase no final do trem, ocupada apenas por três garotas. Respirando fundo, ele abriu a porta e encarou as três. A primeira tinha cabelos curtos, de um castanho quase loiro, e na face redonda repousava um sorriso. A outra tinha grandes olhos negros, e os cabelos, da mesma cor, estavam presos numa trança fina. Os dedos eram cheios de anéis e ela tinha um ar meio maluquinho. A terceira era ruiva e tinha olhos de um verde profundo.

- É... Será que eu posso ficar aqui? Não há cabines vazias e...

- Claro que pode! – a menina de trança levantou-se, estendendo a mão – Selene Trimble, primeiro ano.

Nesse exato momento, o trem começou a andar. Sirius não chegou a apertar a mão de Selene, já que ambos se desequilibraram com a partida. Selene caiu sentada em seu lugar, ao lado de Alice e Sirius foi parar no colo da ruiva.

- AI! – a garota exclamou, fechando os olhos.

- Desculpe. – Sirius balbuciou, levantando-se e sentando ao lado dela – Eu perdi o equilíbrio.

Ela sorriu.

- Tudo bem. – e estendeu a mão, ainda sorrindo – Lílian Evans.

- Sirius Black.

A garota de cabelos curtos arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Você é um Black? – ela perguntou curiosa – Pensei que eles eram mais feios...

Sirius riu, embora tivesse sentido o estômago se revolver ao ser associado à sua família.

- Eles são. Eu sou a ovelha branca da família.

Ela estendeu a mão também.

- Alice MacFusty.

- MacFusty? Do clã que cuida de dragões? – Sirius perguntou, apertando a mão da colega – Você tem sorte.

- Eu não diria isso. – Selene se pronunciou – Alice não gosta muito de dragões.

Alice assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ver meu pai sempre coberto de queimaduras não ajuda muito a se empolgar com a profissão... Antes que eu me esqueça, Selene é minha prima.

Sirius assentiu, sorrindo.

- E você, Evans?

- Ela é trouxa. – Selene respondeu antes da ruiva, recebendo um olhar de censura da prima.

Sirius ficou em silêncio, lembrando-se de sua mãe. O que a grande senhora Black diria se soubesse que seu filho viajara no expresso para Hogwarts com uma "sangue-ruim" na cabine? Certamente ficaria bastante irritada. Ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso com esse pensamento.

- Interessante. Você tem algum parente bruxo?

Lílian meneou a cabeça.

- Não. Na verdade, foi uma surpresa para toda a família. – nesse instante, uma sombra de tristeza passou pelos olhos dela, mas logo desapareceu – o guarda-caça da escola me levou para fazer compras no Beco Diagonal. Rúbeo Hagrid... Ele parece um gigante. Mas é muito legal.

- Não duvido que ele seja pelo menos um meio gigante. – Alice observou – Minha mãe me falou dele. Disse que era uma boa pessoa. Só não era saudável experimentar da culinária dele.

Eles começaram a discutir sobre suas preferências culinárias e foram gradativamente ficando com fome. Como se adivinhando isso, a bruxa do carro de doces bateu à cabine deles. Alice e Selene compraram alguns sapos de chocolate; Lílian pegou um doce de cada e Sirius ficou com um pacote de feijões de todos os sabores.

- Você é corajoso. – Selene observou – Fiquei traumatizada quando peguei um desses com gosto de bicho papão.

- Qual é o gosto de um bicho papão? – Lílian perguntou, chupando uma caneta de alcaçuz.

- É uma excelente pergunta. – Sirius observou – Mas eu gosto deles justamente por causa da aventura. Com feijãozinhos de todos os sabores, você sempre tem uma surpresa... Pelo menos é o que diz a propaganda.

O céu começou a escurecer. E o trem, a diminuir de velocidade. Sirius saiu da cabine para se trocar no banheiro; quando voltou, as meninas também já estavam com o uniforme. Finalmente desembarcaram; a noite estava escura como breu.

Sirius logo descobriu quem era Rúbeo Hagrid. O homem se destacava com seu ar meio selvagem, a barba desgrenhada e os olhos estranhamente gentis. Ele acenou para Lílian antes de gritar para que os alunos do primeiro ano entrassem nos botes.

Os quatro seguiram no mesmo bote, em silêncio, tomados pelo respeito à magia do lugar. Quando tiveram a primeira visão do castelo, quase seguraram a respiração. Para Sirius, aquela seria uma imagem inesquecível por toda a sua vida. Selene tirou uma câmera da bolsa.

- Hei, Trimble... Depois eu vou querer uma cópia dessa fotografia. – Sirius pediu, sem tirar os olhos do castelo.

- Não se preocupe com isso.

Quinze minutos depois, eles estavam no corredor que antecedia o salão principal, esperando pela cerimônia de seleção. Uma professora relativamente jovem surgiu tão logo Hagrid deixou passar o último aluno primeiranista.

- Está tudo bem, Rúbeo; eu assumo daqui.

- Sem problemas, professora McGonagall. Até logo, meninos.

Lílian sorriu ao ver o homem piscar o olho na direção deles. A professora voltou a desaparecer pelo portão e Sirius ia falar alguma coisa quando percebeu um garoto que vinha correndo na direção deles.

- Cuidado!

O moreno entrou no meio das três garotas, levando o impacto da corrida do outro garoto. Ambos caíram no chão e Sirius sentiu alguma coisa quebrar sobre ele.

- Meus óculos! Seu idiota, o que pensa que está fazendo?

- Hei, foi você que veio pra cima da gente!

Outro garoto se aproximou e tocou os cacos dos óculos, murmurando alguma coisa. Imediatamente as lentes ficaram inteiras, quase como novas.

- Vem, Tiago. Você não vai conseguir pegar aquele idiota agora.

- Remo, ele está nos provocando desde que entramos no trem!

O menino chamado Remo finalmente conseguiu arrastar Tiago de perto do grupinho. Lílian cruzou os braços, enquanto Alice e Selene riam.

- Que imbecil. – a ruiva observou.

- Com toda a certeza. – Sirius respondeu, virando-se para a porta do salão.

Não havia nada lá... E em um instante, um menino apareceu, a capa escorregando pelos ombros, revelando, reluzente em seu peito, o brasão dos sonserinos. No segundo seguinte, ele não estava mais lá. Sirius fechou a cara. Sonserina... Todos os Black historicamente tinham ido parar na casa das cobras. Até mesmo Andrômeda, que casara com um trouxa e tinha sido retirada da árvore genealógica da família.

- Muito bem, façam uma fila. – a professora voltou – Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês devem se sentar no banquinho e colocarem o chapéu.

Todos assentiram e Sirius se viu entrando em um magnífico salão. Não pelas velas que flutuavam soltas no ar, ou pelas centenas de alunos que olhavam para eles, nem mesmo pelo porte daqueles que seriam seus futuros alunos; mas pelo modo como o céu parecia estar logo acima de suas cabeças, tão negro quanto estava lá fora.

Sobre um banquinho no centro do salão, um chapéu velho abriu um rasgo junto à aba e começou a cantar. Mesmo ele, que estava acostumado com magia, espantou-se com o início da canção.

_Há muitas e muitas gerações  
__Às voltas com o complicado problema  
__De selecionar seus estudantes,  
__O nobre Salazar, o valente Godric,  
__A perspicaz Rowena e a doce Helga  
__Dotaram-me de razão.  
__Da cabeça de Gryffindor fui então retirado  
__E desde essa época lhes digo qual a casa do seu coração  
__Separo de acordo com suas predileções  
__Assim, aproximem-se sem medo!  
__Pois muito embora tenha eu uma boca,  
__Fui privado de dentes.  
__Não hei de machucá-los  
__Apenas comecemos a seleção._

Palmas acompanharam o fim da canção e a professora abriu um longo pergaminho, começando a ler.

- Black, Bellatrix.

Sirius viu a prima aproximar-se do banquinho a passo de rainha.

- Sonserina! – o chapéu anunciou antes mesmo que ele pudesse revirar os olhos.

Uma salva de palmas veio da mesa das cobras. Sirius respirou fundo.

- Black, Sirius.

Ele caminhou até o chapéu aparentando uma calma que estava longe de possuir.

- _Mais um Black? Bem, acho que pela lógica eu devo colocá-lo na..._

- Sonserina não, por Merlin! – Sirius gritou em pensamento.

O chapéu riu.

- _Não se preocupe. Já está na hora de quebrarmos algumas tradições._ – o rasgo se abriu para anunciar em alto e bom som – Grifinória!

Sirius sentiu um enorme alívio, retirando o chapéu da cabeça sem parecer notar o brutal silêncio no salão. Na fila, esperando para serem selecionadas, Lílian, Alice e Selene começaram a bater palmas. Ao final das contas, Sirius se sentou sob a ovação de quase todos os alunos de Hogwarts.

- Um Black na Grifinória. Isso é realmente uma surpresa. – um ruivo falou, sentando ao lado de Sirius – Artur Weasley, muito prazer. Sou monitor da nossa casa.

Sirius assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Sirius Black.

Ele voltou novamente a atenção para o chapéu, que acabara de selecionar Dédalo Diggle para a Lufa-lufa.

- Evans, Lílian.

Lílian torceu as mãos antes de caminhar até o banquinho. O chapéu pareceu meio indeciso antes de anunciar.

- Grifinória!

Ela correu para a mesa de sua nova casa, sentando-se ao lado de outra ruiva, que estava em frente a Artur e Sirius.

- Ficamos na mesma casa. Espero que Alice e Selene também venham para cá.

- Elas virão. – a ruiva disse, simpaticamente – Grifinórios têm o condão de sempre se reunirem antes mesmo de serem selecionados. E eu vi vocês juntos no trem. A propósito, eu sou Molly Prewett.

- Lílian Evans.

- Lupin, Remo. – Minerva continuava a chamar os alunos.

Sirius levantou os olhos, encontrando o garoto de cabelos claros que consertara os óculos do outro menino antes de entrarem no salão.

- Grifinória!

- MacFusty, Alice.

- Grifinória.

Lílian sorriu. Mais duas ou três pessoas foram selecionadas antes que a professora chamasse o nome do garoto de óculos que atropelara Sirius.

- Potter, Tiago.

- Grifinória!

Tiago sentou-se de frente para Sirius, ao lado de Lílian. Ele não percebeu o olhar hostil da ruiva, já que estava muito ocupado observando o moreno.

- Então temos um Black na Grifinória... Acho que aquele chapéu está precisando se aposentar. – Tiago observou.

- É melhor você calar a boca, Potter. – Sirius sussurrou de volta, em tom perigoso.

- E porque eu deveria? Já ouvi muito falar da sua família. Praticantes das Artes das Trevas...

Os olhos de Tiago faiscaram por trás das lentes dos óculos. Sirius fechou os punhos.

- Eu posso ter o mesmo sangue deles, mas isso não significa que eu seja igual.

Antes que Tiago pudesse responder, Alvo Dumbledore levantou-se na mesa dos professores, chamando a atenção de todos para seus recados. Embora se conservassem em silêncio, os dois garotos continuaram a se encarar. Quando o jantar acabou, Artur Weasley e Molly Prewett, os monitores da grifinória, levaram os primeiranistas para sua torre.

Sirius observou seu novo quarto com admiração. Só uma coisa lhe causou enorme desgosto: sua cama era ao lado da cama de Tiago Potter.

- Bem, não se pode ter tudo na vida... – ele resmungou enquanto se preparava para deitar.

Além de Tiago Potter e Remo Lupin, Sirius tinha mais dois colegas: Frank Longbottom e Pedro Pettigrew. Mas estava muito cansado para tirar alguma primeira impressão deles. Exceto talvez, pelo Potter, que lhe parecera idiota à primeira vista.

Os dois primeiros dias de aula foram relativamente calmos. Havia a hostilidade de Tiago, mas Sirius convivera tempo suficiente com sua própria família para não levar o colega em consideração.

E aquilo parecia ser o que mais irritava Tiago. Ser ignorado.

O primeiro final de semana em Hogwarts chegou e Sirius viu seu dia escoar lentamente enquanto mofava ao lado de Alice, Selene e Lílian na biblioteca.

- Mas você precisa estudar! – Lílian tentou argumentar quando ele decidiu sair daquele lugar cheio de livros.

- Eu sou um gênio. E gênios não precisam estudar. Já está tudo aqui. – Sirius respondeu, apontando para a própria cabeça – Divirtam-se, meninas. E cuidado com a poeira. Ouvi relatos de tentativas de homicídio por aqui por causa da poeira.

- O que a poeira tem a ver... Ah, deixa pra lá... – Alice resmungou ao perceber que o menino praticamente desaparecera da biblioteca.

Sirius caminhou calmamente na direção da sua torre. E estava quase no quadro da Mulher Gorda quando ouviu alguém chamar seu nome.

- BLACK!

Ele se virou, reconhecendo a voz de Tiago Potter. Antes não tivesse se virado. Vinda do nada, uma bomba de bosta acertou sua cabeça.

- Merda!

- Você não podia ter dito coisa melhor.

- Onde você está, Potter?

- Nibelungo. – a voz do outro garoto veio de perto da passagem.

O quadro da Mulher Gorda se abriu mediante a senha e Sirius, erguendo as mãos diante do corpo, entrou também. O salão estava vazio.

- Potter, deixa de ser covarde, mostre-se, seu idiota!

- E porque eu deveria?

- Além de ser idiota é ladrão. Está com a capa de invisibilidade do garoto que te provocou no dia da seleção.

A cabeça de Tiago apareceu perto da lareira, parecendo muito brava.

- Foi ele quem roubou de mim no trem. Meu pai me deu essa capa.

- Mentiroso.

Tiago perdeu completamente a paciência e, deixando a capa escorregar para o chão, avançou para cima de Sirius. Os dois se embolaram no chão entre socos e pontapés.

- EI! O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?

Remo e Frank separaram os dois garotos. Sirius tinha o supercílio cortado e cheirava mal. Tiago cheirava mal e sangrava abundantemente pelo nariz.

- Tiago, é melhor você ir para a enfermaria. – Remo observou, soltando o amigo.

Sirius soltou-se de Frank, bufando, e subiu para o dormitório, disposto a tomar um banho. Se ao menos Potter direcionasse suas brincadeiras para o lugar certo... Como os sonserinos, por exemplo!

- Maldito sobrenome. – Sirius bufou – Mas não tem problema. Eu vou dar um jeito nisso. Ah, se vou!

O primeiro passo foi se aproximar dos outros colegas. Afinal, não era só Tiago que o via com reservas por ele ser um Black. Dessa maneira descobriu que Pettigrew era o cúmulo da timidez; Frank queria ser auror (uma das pouquíssimas pessoas que desde sempre sabem o que querem da vida) e Remo fora vizinho de Tiago quando era menor, por isso já conhecia o moreno.

Com esse último, Sirius acabou logo fazendo amizade. Talvez fosse a tristeza quase sobrenatural que emanava de Remo Lupin, mas Sirius simpatizou com o colega desde o começo. Ou talvez fosse um certo faro para saber que, sempre que se metesse em confusão, Remo acharia uma maneira de sair dela.

Em todo caso, essa amizade foi o suficiente para que Tiago diminuísse as hostilidades. Aparentemente, ele respeitava muito as opiniões do amigo. O único porém nos planos de Sirius é que se aproximar dos meninos o afastou das três colegas que conhecera no trem.

Mas os frutos de seu esforço foram válidos. E ele percebeu isso no dia em que tiveram sua primeira aula de vôo. Para a infelicidade dos alunos de ambas as casas, as aulas eram em conjunto para a Grifinória e a Sonserina.

Um garoto de cabelos oleosos e nariz anormalmente grande; pelo menos para os padrões de Sirius, arrastou o tímido Pedro para um canto mais afastado da turma.

- Frank... Qual o nome daquele sonserino? – ele perguntou para o colega, apontando a péssima companhia de Pedro.

- Severo Snape.

Sirius assentiu e apartou-se da classe, seguindo Pedro e o sonserino. Aproximou-se o suficiente apenas para poder ouvi-los. Snape cruzou os braços e Pedro se encolheu no chão.

- O que foi, ratinho? Está com medo de mim? Você é um inútil mesmo. A Grifinória não devia ser conhecida como a casa dos leões. Ou então, o conceito de coragem mudou de significado.

Sirius estreitou os olhos. Ele estava provocando Pedro. E, como o colega era muito tímido, certamente não revidaria. Assim, antes que o sonserino pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ele foi violentamente jogado para trás por um soco de Sirius. Pedro levantou minimamente a cabeça, encontrando o moreno em pé diante dele.

- E você realmente foi para o lugar certo, não, Seboso Snape? O ninho das cobras deve ser muito agradável para você já ter se distanciado deles e vim brincar aqui.

- Sirius Black. Sua prima me alertou para o quão... gentil você poderia ser. - Snape se levantou, cuspindo um pouco de sangue e tirando a varinha das vestes.

Antes, no entanto, que ele pudesse tentar azarar Sirius, sentiu a ponta de outra varinha encostar-se a suas costas.

- Você já brincou o suficiente por aqui hoje, Snape. - Tiago Potter observou - Se não quiser arranjar problemas de verdade, vai pedir desculpas aos nossos amigos, em especial ao Pettigrew.

- E quem vai me obrigar a isso, Potter? Sua mãe?

- _Tarantallegra_!

As pernas do sonserino começaram a se mover, embora, pela face dele, Snape claramente estivesse tentando lutar contra a azaração.

- Sabe, Potter... Acho que, depois dessa, eu vou perdoar a bomba de bosta. Mas você se esqueceu de uma coisa. - Sirius tirou a própria varinha do bolso - _Riddikulus_!

O uniforme de Snape transformou-se em um vestido cor de rosa que ia até as coxas muito brancas do garoto. Tiago caiu na gargalhada.

- Pois é, Black. Depois dessa, sou eu que vou perdoar o fato de você ser... um Black!

Os dois começaram a rir juntos.

- Vocês dois... vão... - Snape tentava a todo custo se conter o suficiente para alcançar sua varinha, que tinha caído no chão - Vocês vão se ver... comigo!

Eles assistiram o sonserino se distanciar e Tiago caminhou até Pedro, ajudando o menino a se levantar.

- Você está bem, Pettigrew?

- Pode me chamar de Pedro. Muito obrigado.

- O que aquele idiota queria com você? - Sirius perguntou - Porque ele te arrastou da aula para cá?

- Ele queria me obrigar a subir na vassoura e voltar para o campo. Mas eu não sei voar... - Pedro concluiu em um tom medroso.

- Ele se recusou a subir na vassoura durante a aula. - Tiago observou, pensativo - Black, você aceitaria aprontar com aquele idiota o mesmo que ele queria aprontar com nosso amigo aqui?

Sirius estendeu a mão, sorrindo.

- Com toda a certeza...

Os três voltaram ao campo, Pedro ainda meio encolhido entre os dois. Lílian estreitou os olhos quando Sirius parou ao seu lado e sorriu para Tiago, fazendo um ok com a mão.

- Garotos... – ela murmurou entre dentes.

A aula foi se passando lentamente. Tiago e Sirius observavam cada movimento de Severo Snape com atenção. E, sem perceber, eram igualmente observados por Remo Lupin e Lílian Evans.

Finalmente a professora afastou-se para pegar alguma coisa que esquecera no castelo. Era a chance que Sirius pedira a Merlin. Ele retirou a varinha do bolso e apontou para o sonserino, que estava a um canto, parecendo se perguntar se devia ou não se aproximar da vassoura que a professora lhe dera.

- _Vingardium Leviosa_.

Tiago sorriu enquanto Sirius movimentava a varinha, fazendo Severo Snape flutuar até o alto de uma árvore, enganchando-o em um dos galhos mais altos. O sonserino ficou vivamente assustado.

- Parece que descobrimos o ponto fraco do nosso amigo... – Sirius observou – Ele tem medo de altura.

- Detesto concordar com você, Black. – Tiago ainda sorria, parecendo encantado com toda a atenção que eles tinham conseguido chamar – E então, Seboso... Quer sua vassoura para sair daí?

Todos observavam a cena, achando graça no medo de Snape. Ou melhor, nem todos achavam graça. Lílian, que sempre sentia a necessidade tentar ajudar todo mundo, colocou as mãos na cintura; e estava pronta para interpelar os colegas quando uma voz severa soou atrás dela.

- O que significa isso?

Remo fechou os olhos ao enxergar a face nervosa da professora de transfiguração. Tiago imediatamente perdeu a pose. Apenas Sirius não se deixou abalar.

- Estávamos ajudando nosso colega, professora. Ele teve um pequeno acidente com a vassoura dele.

Snape parecia tão nervoso com a falta de chão sob seus pés que sequer conseguiu protestar. Mesmo os sonserinos pareciam estar se deliciando com as agruras do colega. Lílian mordeu os lábios para não contar a verdade. Não achava aquilo certo, mas também não queria incriminar Sirius e Tiago. Afinal, eles eram da mesma casa.

Minerva fez o sonserino voltar ao chão e aproximou-se dele. Antes, porém, que pudesse perguntar alguma coisa a Severo, Remo meteu-se entre ela e o aluno.

- Eu vou levá-lo para a enfermaria, professora. Ele provavelmente está com um colapso nervoso.

Isso foi suficiente para suavizar a face de McGonagall e ela acreditar no que Sirius contara.

- Muito bem. Pode levá-lo, senhor Lupin. E acredito que Snape possa agradecer sua colaboração mais tarde, senhor Black.

- Será um prazer. – Sirius respondeu.

Pouco depois, Madame Hooch voltou e a aula transcorreu sem mais incidentes. Quando ela os liberou, Sirius apartou-se de Tiago e Pedro, que ficara o tempo todo perto deles, como que pedindo proteção, e foi encontrar as garotas. Achou Alice com Selene. Elas o encararam sem sorrir e, pouco depois, Lílian se juntou a eles, trazendo outra garota pela mão.

Sirius sorriu para a ruiva e para a moreninha recém-chegada, que ele sabia ser de sua casa, mas não lembrava o nome.

- Vocês viram aquilo? Aquele idiota teve o que merecia... Acredita que ele tentou fazer o Pedro...

- Não importa o que ele tenha feito, Black. – Lílian o interrompeu – Vocês o humilharam diante de toda turma... Ninguém merece isso.

- Eu discordo. – a morena falou com um sotaque diferente – Ele é um sonserino, Lílian. Como aquele idiota que te chamou de...

- Susan, isso não vem ao caso. Se eles erraram, a gente não tem que seguir pelo mesmo caminho. – a ruiva suspirou e deu um tímido sorriso – Talvez seja melhor assim. Faça amizade com os garotos. E boa sorte. Você vai precisar andando com o Potter.

Sirius não respondeu e as garotas foram embora. Ele cruzou os braços.

- Garotas... Quem precisa delas? Só sabem falar de regras.

E com isso foi para seu dormitório, jogando-se na cama assim que chegou. Pouco depois, a porta se abriu novamente e Tiago passou por ela, sentando-se na própria cama, de frente para Sirius. Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes.

- O que foi? Eu sei que sou o máximo, mas não gosto que fiquem me olhando desse jeito. – Sirius sentou-se também.

- Escuta, Black... Eu acho que devo pedir desculpas. Eu julguei você pelo nome, sem te conhecer.

- Remo mandou você falar isso? – Sirius perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- Não, estou falando por conta própria. – Tiago respondeu – Você é diferente do que meus pais falavam que seria um Black.

Sirius suspirou.

- Meus parentes também acham isso. Pena que eles acreditem que possam me consertar. Minha mãe até mandou um berrador porque eu caí na Grifinória! Disse que eu era a vergonha da família. Nada do que ele falou até hoje me deixou mais orgulhoso.

O outro garoto meneou a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Seja como for, acho que temos que começar isso de novo. E direito dessa vez.

- Do que está falando?

Tiago levantou-se, estendendo a mão.

- Tiago Potter. Muito prazer.

Sirius olhou para a mão estendida do colega por alguns instantes, antes de apertá-la com força.

- Sirius Black.

A porta se abriu pela terceira vez, deixando Remo e Pedro passarem por ela.

- Acredito que esse seja o começo de uma longa história... – Remo observou – E dolorosa também. Especialmente para alguns sonserinos.

Os outros colegas riram. Remo não tinha idéia de como estava certo...

* * *

Sirius ouviu o alarido sem se mexer. Seus olhos apenas observavam o céu, por demais escuro. Bellatrix, os dois Lestrange e um rapazinho que ele não conhecia estavam sendo levados a suas celas naquele instante.

Quase podia sentir pena da prima. Não sabia como ela fora capturada, nem lhe interessava saber. Sua mente estava muito longe dali, muito longe dos gritos que se juravam inocentes, muito longe dos espectrais dementadores que deslizavam pelo chão de terra batida, muito longe da escuridão que parecia se adensar a cada instante.

Finalmente ele saiu de sua imobilidade, tirando do bolso quase esfarrapado um pequeno objeto, que, à primeira vista, poderia ser confundido com uma caixinha de música. Ele passou os dedos longos sobre a gema verde da tampa e ela se abriu. Uma voz suave começou a cantar. Sirius sorriu, enquanto descansava a cabeça contra as barras de metal da cela.

Engraçado... Pensando agora, se não tivesse aprontado com Snape naquele dia, na aula de vôo, com a ajuda de Tiago; Lílian e as outras garotas não teriam se distanciado. Em compensação, se tivesse sido um bom garoto e não feio amizade com o rapaz de óculos, não teria sido padrinho do casamento deles e talvez nem tivesse notado Susan...

A vida era engraçada. Ele suspirou com esse pensamento. A vida fora engraçada. Agora ela tinha perdido toda a razão de ser.

* * *

**31 de outubro de 1968**

- Muito bem, todos preparados para a operação Abóbora Rosa? - Tiago perguntou com um sorriso.

- SIM! - exclamaram Sirius e Pedro.

Remo apenas sorriu. Estavam à beira do lago, observando a tímida despedida do outono. Um vento frio já começava a soprar, mas nenhum dos quatro primeiranistas parecia perceber. Um pouco mais afastadas deles, um grupo de garotas conversava alegremente.

Tiago e Sirius alongaram o olhar para elas, sorrisos idênticos aparecendo em seus rostos. Pedro abaixou a cabeça, tentando pensar em algo criativo. Afinal, estavam no dia 31 de outubro... Dia das bruxas.

- Vocês não pretendem utilizar nossas colegas como cobaias para essas peças de Halloween, não é? - Remo perguntou, fechando os olhos como se temesse a resposta.

- O que você acha? - Tiago perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente - A operação se chama "abóbora rosa" porque nossos alvos são _as garotas_!

Remo suspirou.

- Vocês são um bando de marotos.

Sirius pulou, pondo-se em pé.

- Marotos! É isso! Nós somos os MAROTOS!

Tiago, Pedro e Remo observaram o amigo com descrédito.

- Sirius, isso é ridículo! Marotos?! Onde já se viu? Eu me recuso a ser chamado de "maroto". - Tiago cruzou os braços, emburrado.

Sirius apenas deu de ombro.

- Problema seu. Nós agora somos os marotos e acabou-se a discussão. Tem tudo a ver, Tiago. Você vai entender com o tempo, quando começarem a nos chamar de marotos e a nos olharem com respeito, e...

- Podiam me olhar com respeito me chamando de Tiago.

- Ah, Tiago, deixa de ser chato. Daqui a pouco vai começar a dizer que não pode fazer isso ou aquilo para não levar detenção!

Os outros garotos suspiraram, sabendo que não adiantava discutir com o cabeça-dura do Black. Foi a vez de Tiago se levantar.

- Bem, se não se importam, eu vou ir preparar a minha peça. Não se esqueçam que ganha aquele que assustar mais garotas até a hora do banquete.

Os outros assentiram e se dispersaram. Começava a temporada de caça. Sirius voltou para o castelo por uma das passagens secretas que descobrira naqueles dois primeiros meses em Hogwarts. Um corredor que ia sair perto da torre da Corvinal.

Só havia um problema. Como ainda não se acostumara com a escuridão da passagem, acabou se perdendo.

- Droga! Bem que eu podia ter um mapa! Porque só nessas horas a gente se lembra desse detalhe?

Foi quase uma hora de caminhada através das trevas até que ouvisse uma voz conhecida. A voz de Tiago. Aparentemente ele encontrara uma passagem que dava direto para a Grifinória. Excelente.

- Por favor, vamos com calma, eu sinto muito...

Curioso, Sirius quedou-se imóvel atrás da tapeçaria, vendo uma garota de costas para ele apontar a varinha para seu amigo.

- _EXPELLIARMUS!_

Tiago voou para trás, perdendo a varinha e batendo contra a parede. Ela aproximou-se dele, os olhos verdes estranhamente faiscantes. Sirius sorriu. Tiago não devia ter mexido com Lílian Evans...

- Você estava tentando me matar, Potter? Também tem alguma coisa contra bruxos nascidos trouxas como os idiotas da sonserina?

Sirius arregalou os olhos, assim como Tiago. O que o outro garoto tinha feito?

- Nunca me compare àquelas cobras. Eu nem sabia que você era trouxa. - Tiago se levantou com esforço. Provavelmente tinha quebrado alguma coisa - Você é muito exagerada, a serpente era só uma ilusão, ela não ia fazer nada.

- E quem lhe disse que eu estou falando dela? Uma serpente marinha verde-limão com pintinhas vermelhas dificilmente assustaria alguém, Potter. Agora, estar trancada em um cubo cheio d'água vendo ela subir até quase te afogar... Isso não é apenas assustador, Potter. É perverso. - ela guardou a varinha, tirando do bolso o protótipo dele - Trate de guardar seus brinquedinhos, Potter, porque da próxima vez que tentar alguma coisa contra qualquer um, pode ter certeza que eu vou revidar.

Ela se virou, indo para o retrato da Mulher Gorda, que observava a conversa com curiosidade. Sirius reprimiu o riso. Serpente verde-limão com pintinhas vermelhas? Só sendo o Tiago mesmo...

- Hei! - Tiago chamou antes que ela entrasse, ao mesmo tempo em que recuperava sua varinha - Qual é o seu nome?

Ela olhou-o com um misto de surpresa e desconfiança.

- Evans. Meu nome é Lílian Evans.

Sirius esperou a ruiva entrar no salão para ir até o amigo.

- "_Qual é o seu nome?"_ Apaixonado, Potter?

- Sirius, não começa. – Tiago respondeu mal humorado, levantando-se.

- Mas realmente, uma serpente marinha verde-limão com...

- Sirius!

O outro garoto levantou as mãos em rendição.

- Certo, certo, sem problemas, não está mais aqui quem falou.

Tiago tirou seus protótipos do bolso.

- Vem, vamos para o dormitório. Eu vou dar uma checada nesses negócios para ver se ela tinha razão para tanto escândalo. E depois... Depois é hora de continuarmos com a operação.

Sirius riu, assentindo, e os dois entraram na torre.

* * *

- Hei, priminho...

Sirius não se deu ao trabalho de se virar. Bellatrix sorriu.

- Ô, tão sozinho, meu pobre priminho... Diga, como é se sentir traído?

O homem fechou os punhos mas não se moveu. Bellatrix sorriu ainda mais, os olhos brilhando alucinados.

- Você teve sorte, sabe... Não vai mais ficar sozinho. Me trouxeram pra cá também. Sabe, todo mundo lá fora acha que você é um traidor. "_Ele não negou o sobrenome_", é o que repetem. Se titia fosse viva, talvez ela pudesse afinal ter se orgulhado de você.

- Eu não sou como vocês. – ele sussurrou com a voz rouca.

- Claro que não. Você é pior, Sirius. Você entregou seus amigos nas mãos de um traidor. Você foi cego... Ou talvez covarde. Nossa, se eu for pensar desse ponto de vista, significa que você achava que Pedro Pettigrew era mais corajoso que você!

- Cala a boca.

- Ou talvez você realmente seja um traidor. – Bellatrix sentou-se no chão, encostando o rosto à cela – Você desconfiou de um de seus amigos. Você o traiu. Você se acovardou diante da possibilidade de ser caçado pelo Lorde para revelar o lugar onde os Potter se escondiam. Você os traiu.

- Bellatrix, eu estou avisando...

- Você é pior que qualquer um de nós, Sirius Black. Você é um assassino. Você matou Lílian e Tiago Potter. Você...

- EU SOU INOCENTE! CALE A BOCA AGORA! – Sirius levantou-se, jogando uma caneca com água contra a cela da prima.

Bellatrix voltou para a escuridão e Sirius se deixou escorregar contra a parede.

- Eu sou inocente... Eu não os traí. – um soluço escapou de sua garganta – Eu não traí. Eu juro que não...

Ele fechou os olhos e quando os reabriu, havia algo de diferente em seu olhar mortiço. Havia um brilho novo, meio alucinado.

- Eu vou sair daqui. – ele sussurrou pra si mesmo – Eu vou sair. E vou provar que não sou um traidor. O filho de Tiago e Lílian... Ele tem que saber que eu nunca traí seu pai. O mundo tem que saber. E Pedro Pettigrew, Rabicho... Ele vai pagar por cada dia que eu perder nesse inferno.

Ele iria sobreviver. Agora tinha uma razão para continuar vivo. E, por mais absurdo que isso lhe pudesse soar, tinha que agradecer Bellatrix Black por isso...

* * *

**E cá está para vocês o primeiro capítulo de Doze Anos. Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado, ele me consumiu muito mais do que alguns dias no computador, mas também uma bela insônia e uma terrível tendinite.**

**Sei que tinha prometido postar dia 15... Mas o ff. saiu do ar hoje de manhã e eu preferi não me arriscar a não cumprir minha palavra.**

**Há muitas pessoas a quem eu gostaria de dedicar essa fic. Mas a lista é grande e eu me prolongaria demais. Então, para ser justa com todos, eu simplesmente a dedico a todos que acompanharam a saga de Hades, a todos que me procuraram através de e-mails e pelo msn, a todos que me fazem extremamente feliz quando me mandam algum comentário, a todos que lêem e guardam para si o sentimento que lhes passei... Porque escrever, antes de tudo, é um ato de amor. E, creiam-me, é imenso o carinho que nutro por todos vocês.**

**Acho que já falei demais, não? É melhor eu me despedir por aqui antes que comece a chorar. Estou muito emotiva hoje...**

**Um grande beijo para todos!**

**Silverghost.**

**P.S.: as atualizações de Doze Anos serão quinzenais. Ou seja, dia 30, o segundo capítulo da fic chega.**


	2. Neblina

**Capítulo 02: Neblina**

* * *

- Perebas, Perebas! – os dois gêmeos gritaram juntos, batendo palmas.

O cinzento e gordo rato corria de um lado para o outro, tentando se livrar da armadilha que as crianças lhe tinham preparado. Se com cinco anos Fred e Jorge Weasley estavam daquele jeito, o pobre Perebas não queria nem imaginar o que sofreria nas mãos daqueles dois dali a alguns anos.

A idéia era relativamente simples. Jorge tinha atraído Perebas com comida para uma gaiola de metal onde Fred tinha amarrado uma série de fogos filibusteiro. Depois de trancar o rato na gaiola, as duas crianças só tinham que observar o desesperado ratinho ao fugir das explosões.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – Molly apareceu na sala nesse instante, segurando uma garotinha no colo – Vão matar o pobre Perebas, seus endemoniados! Deixem ele em paz!

Sem alternativa, Fred abriu a gaiola, deixando Perebas sair correndo. O rato ultrapassou a porta da toca, embrenhou-se no jardim e foi desembocar no pequeno bosque que circundava a casa dos Weasley.

A neblina rasteira anunciava a partida do inverno. O céu já estava escurecendo. Mas Perebas só foi deixar de correr quando chegou a uma clareira ainda desconhecida por qualquer pessoa que morava naquelas bandas.

Ali o rato parou. Para em seguida desaparecer, o corpo pequeno dando lugar a formas humanas.

Pedro Pettigrew.

O homem sentou-se numa pedra, olhando para a neblina que se condensava a seus pés. Passou a mão pelo cabelo ralo e virou-se para o céu. A lua cheia teimava em se esconder sob as nuvens e o vento frio dos últimos dias do inverno congelara o orvalho ao redor do animago.

Estava na casa dos Weasley há dois anos. Dois solitários anos... Percy, que "adotara" Perebas, passava os dias lendo. O responsável garoto de sete anos só olhava para o ratinho quando ele fazia um escândalo para que o alimentasse.

Os gêmeos, entretanto, não deixavam o "amiguinho" passar despercebido, sempre estavam pensando em novas experiências nas quais Perebas servia como cobaia. Aqueles dois pestinhas... Quando fossem para Hogwarts, poderiam competir em detenções com Sirius e Tiago.

Pedro estreitou os olhos, voltando-se novamente para a lua. Em algum lugar, também solitário, um lobo uivava para a lua.

* * *

****

**03 de outubro de 1969**

- Ele sumiu de novo. – Tiago resmungou, deixando-se cair na cadeira.

Pedro, que estava sentado no chão, ergueu os olhos para o amigo e, em seguida, para a janela. Lá fora, a lua estava completamente cheia no céu quase sem nuvens. Sem que pudesse evitar, um arrepio percorreu sua espinha.

Sirius, que até aquele momento estivera em pé, escarrapachou-se no tapete, começando a brincar com o braseiro da lareira.

- Temos que encontrar uma maneira de ajudar o Remo. – Sirius observou.

Subitamente, Tiago levantou-se em um pulo.

- O que diabos é isso?

Pedro e Sirius voltaram-se para o amigo, que tirou do sofá uma pulseira prateada. Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse se perguntar como aquilo fora parar ali, uma sombra projetou-se sobre a cadeira.

- Potter? – Susan chamou com educação – Desculpe pela pulseira, eu a deixei cair mais cedo. Estava justamente procurando-a... Pode me devolver?

A italianinha estendeu a mão e Tiago a mirou com um meio sorriso. Nunca tinha tentado irritar aquela garota, seria uma excelente oportunidade para começar.

- Achado não é roubado, Timms. E eu gostei muito dessa pulseira.

- Devolva para ela, Potter. – uma outra voz soou logo atrás dos garotos.

Emelina tinha se aproximado da amiga. Um pouco mais atrás, ainda sentadas, Lílian, Alice e Selene observavam a cena, prontas para agir se fosse necessário.

- Isso foi uma ameaça, Vance? – Sirius perguntou, levantando-se.

A loira sorriu.

- Encare como quiser, Black.

- Bem, quem deveria ter medo de alguém por aqui são vocês. – Tiago observou, passando a mão pelo cabelo e sorrindo – Vocês já deviam conhecer nossa fama.

Lílian se levantou, aproximando-se o grupo.

- Faz-me rir, Potter. – ela sussurrou – Vocês é que deviam tomar cuidado. Não é porque não saímos azarando sonserinos por aí que somos menos capazes que vocês. Agora, devolva a pulseira.

Tiago ainda pensou em transfigurar o objeto de discórdia em algum ser asqueroso e fazer aquelas metidas saírem correndo assustadas, mas outra idéia lhe ocorreu. Pedro observou com curiosidade a face do amigo se abrir em um resplandecente sorriso.

- Fiquem com essa besteira para vocês. Pedro, Sirius... Vamos para o dormitório.

O garoto jogou a pulseira no ar, na direção de Susan. Sirius e Pedro se encararam e seguiram o amigo, deixando o grupo de grifinórias um tanto confuso.

- O que houve, Tiago? – Sirius perguntou assim que fechou a porta do dormitório.

- Eu já sei como ajudar o Remo. – os olhos dele brilharam – Animagia.

* * *

Molly colocou mais café na xícara do marido enquanto tentava conter os gêmeos, que agora brigavam de guerra de comida. Gina balançou-se perigosamente na cadeirinha de assento alto, batendo palmas para os irmãos. Ao lado de Artur, Percy abria pomposamente o Profeta Diário para logo se perder na seção de classificados enquanto Rony atacava seu sanduíche com um garfo, tentando fazê-lo se mexer.

No meio do habitual caos matutino causado pelos cinco filhos mais novos dos Weasley, Perebas caminhava na direção do caderno principal do jornal que Percy deixara junto ao açúcar.

Nada de interessante. A manchete principal falava sobre um concurso de miss bruxa. Nenhuma nota sobre comensais ou sobre a volta d'Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Ou seja... Nenhuma esperança de vir a deixar de ser o "Perebas" nas próximas semanas.

- Hei, olha só... O Perebas tá lendo jornal! – Fred exclamou, apontando para o ratinho.

- Ele deve estar convivendo demais com o Percy... – Jorge respondeu, meneando a cabeça – Tisc, tisc, Percy, está levando nosso amiguinho para o bom caminho!

- Ah, não sejam idiotas! Ratos não sabem ler. – Percy levantou-se, tomando o rato em suas mãos – Não é verdade, papai?

- Hum? É, Percy, é sim... – Artur respondeu sem despregar os olhos do rádio-relógio trouxa que ele desmontava sobre a mesa.

Perebas percebeu que Molly não estava muito satisfeita com aquilo e que logo começaria a bronquear com o marido. Antes, porém que a discussão começasse, Percy saiu da cozinha, levando o rato consigo para depositá-lo numa das estantes da sala, onde uma série de fotografias piscavam e acenavam.

O rato observou seu dono se sentar no sofá e voltar a se absorver com a leitura do jornal. Em seguida, começou a passear entre as velhas fotografias, reconhecendo muitos dos rostos que sorriam das molduras.

Ele parou diante de uma que mostrava a dona da casa, em sua juventude, entre dois rapazes. Os três tinham muitos traços em comum. Não era à toa que dividiam o mesmo sobrenome: Prewett.

Se estivesse em sua forma humana, Pedro certamente teria suspirado ao lembrar-se de Fábio e Gideão Prewett, assassinados por comensais em dezembro do mesmo ano em que Harry Potter nascera.

* * *

****

**31 de outubro de 1969**

Remo observou o céu vespertino com um suspiro. Era dia das bruxas e, para tristeza dele, teria que perder o banquete. Dali a poucas horas, a lua estaria cheia no céu. E a consciência disso era suficiente para deprimi-lo.

Os outros marotos também pareciam estranhamente tristes. Remo contara que sua avó tinha adoecido e por isso teria que viajar. Assim, os quatro permaneciam sentados no salão comunal vazio, esperando Madame Pomfrey chegar para levar Remo.

O quadro se abriu para dar passagem a um ruidoso grupo de garotas. Tiago ergueu a cabeça a tempo de encontrar os olhos de Lílian Evans. Sirius, ao seu lado, olhou-o com curiosidade.

- Ela está te olhando desse jeito desde o café da manhã. O que você andou aprontando, Tiago?

Ele virou-se para o amigo.

- Me olhando de que jeito?

- Como se desconfiasse de alguma coisa. - Sirius deu de ombros - Só você pode explicar, ora bolas.

- Acho que ela não me perdoou pela peça do ano passado. Lembra? A operação abóbora rosa?

- Ela podia ter te metido numa enrascada se tivesse contado para a Minnie... - Pedro observou, em voz quase sussurrada.

- Eu preferia que ela tivesse contado para McGonagall. Desde aquela época essa maluca me persegue, disposta a defender todo mundo que cruza o meu caminho. Acredita que no outro dia ela me impediu de azarar o Snape?!

Os outros apenas concordaram com a cabeça como se aquilo fosse mesmo um grande absurdo, ao mesmo tempo em que as meninas subiam para seu dormitório. O silêncio voltou a dominar o salão comunal, deixando Remo se perder em seus próprios pensamentos.

Meia hora depois, não agüentando mais aquela imobilidade, Sirius levantou-se, batendo com força na mesa diante do amigo.

- Remo... Quando vai nos contar a verdade?

O outro garoto empalideceu, mas não alterou a expressão.

- Que verdade?

Foi a vez de Tiago se levantar, suspirando. Era melhor deitar logo todas as cartas do jogo.

- Não adianta mais mentir, sabemos que é um lobisomem.

Remo fechou os olhos, tentando absorver o impacto da revelação. Eles sabiam. Não tinha mais o que fazer além de ir atrás de Dumbledore e pedir para voltar para casa. Mas antes que ele pudesse se levantar, um forte tapa ecoou em suas costas e ele reabriu os olhos. Sirius começou a rir alto, enquanto Pedro, embora obviamente assustado, sorria.

- E aí, lobinho, porque nunca nos contou? Podíamos ter nos livrado do Ranhoso!

- Sirius! - Tiago cruzou os braços. Tudo bem que eles eram brincalhões, mas aquela não era a hora mais propícia para isso...

- Ah, Tiago, vai dizer que você também não teve essa esplêndida idéia?

- Você é um idiota... - o moreno de óculos respondeu, coçando a cabeça - Remo, nós entendemos que você quisesse esconder isso de todos, mas queríamos ajudar de alguma forma. Passamos os últimos meses pesquisando e descobrimos como fazer isso.

- Vocês estão dizendo que não vão deixar de ser meus amigos?

- Tá brincando?! - Sirius disse sorrindo - É lógico que não! Como disse D'Artangnan, um por todos e todos por um!

- Quem é D'Artangnan? - Pedro perguntou curioso.

- Não sei. Estava num livro da Evans. Quando eu tentei abraçar ela, o livro caiu e eu li essa frase antes de levar um tapa.

- VOCÊ ABRAÇOU A EVANS?!

- Foi. Porque, Tiago, tá com ciúmes? - Sirius riu maliciosamente.

- Ora, seu...

Remo levantou-se.

- Tiago, você disse... Você disse que passaram os últimos meses pesquisando... Há quanto tempo sabem disso?

- Desde o fim do ano passado. - foi Pedro quem respondeu.

- Mas essa não é a melhor parte, Aluado. - Sirius continuou rindo.

- Aluado?! De onde você tirou essa? - Remo perguntou, espantado.

- Ué... Você vive no mundo da lua... E agora nós já sabemos porque, não é verdade. Assim, você agora é o Aluado.

Os outros rapazes balançaram a cabeça.

- Sirius e suas idéias brilhantes... Ninguém merece... - Tiago resmungou - Mas, como ele mesmo disse, essa não é a melhor parte. Nós descobrimos como te ajudar.

Remo meneou a cabeça.

- Isso é impossível, garotos.

- Não é não.- Sirius sorriu, abraçando o amigo pelos ombros - Lobisomens são perigosos apenas para seres humanos. E nós vamos virar animagos.

- Vocês O QUÊ?!

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu, Remo. – Tiago continuou – E não adianta tentar nos impedir, porque nós vamos até o fim.

- Mas os professores nunca vão permitir e... – Remo continuou, tentando dissuadir os amigos daquela idéia absurda.

- Eles não precisam saber. – Sirius respondeu – Não vai haver problemas, afinal, nós somos os caras mais inteligentes dessa escola. E nem precisamos estudar para isso...

Remo ficou em silêncio. Estava cansado demais até mesmo para discutir. Ele se levantou, indo para o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Quando eu voltar, vamos conversar sobre isso. Espero que até lá, o juízo de vocês tenha voltado.

A lua cheia veio e passou e logo Remo estava de volta.Entretanto, os três marotos, ou melhor, Sirius e Tiago, não haviam desistido de sua "idéia insana". Enquanto Remo estava fora, os dois amigos tinham vasculhado livros e mais livros, feito pedidos de artigos para poções, treinado feitiços e estavam quase prontos para dar seu primeiro passo em direção à animagia.

Assim, quando Remo decidiu passar o dia na biblioteca para repor as matérias perdidas, eles aproveitaram para pôr seu plano em prática. E Pedro, que mais atrapalharia que ajudaria, foi designado para vigiar o amigo lobisomem.

Era por isso que naquele glorioso fim de tarde, Pedro observava o amigo sob a capa de invisibilidade de Tiago.

O garoto encolheu-se contra as estantes quando Lílian Evans passou por ele. A biblioteca estava razoavelmente cheia, já que o vento frio do outono começava a prenunciar o inverno. Pedro suspirou. Porque, quando podia estar na cozinha se empanturrando de doces, tinha que estar na biblioteca vigiando Remo?

Lílian parou na entrada do corredor, observando o ambiente. As mesas estavam todas ocupadas. Sem alternativa, ela teve que rumar para a única onde havia cadeiras sobrando. A mesa onde Remo Lupin estava sentado.

- Com licença, Lupin... Será que eu posso ficar aqui?

O outro garoto apenas levantou a cabeça, assentindo. Lílian não pode deixar de notar o quão abatido ele parecia estar. Ela mordeu os lábios de leve. Não devia se preocupar com um _maroto_. Mas ele estava tão...

- Você está se sentindo bem? – ela perguntou meio incerta.

Dessa vez, Remo abriu um tímido sorriso.

- Estou. Essa aparência é só porque tive uma gripe meio forte semana passada...

Lílian observou os pergaminhos que ele copiava.

- Por isso você não estava nas aulas durante a semana... Está tentando recuperar a matéria? – ela perguntou, solícita.

- Estava tentando decifrar os garranchos dos meninos, mas estou quase a ponto de desistir... – Remo coçou a cabeça.

A ruiva puxou a mochila para si e tirou um maço de pergaminhos dela, entregando-os para o colega.

- Não perca seu tempo com esses hieróglifos. Pode ficar com as minhas anotações. Pelo tempo que for preciso.

- Obrigado. – Remo aceitou, meio surpreendido pelo tom carinhoso da colega.

Lílian apenas sorriu em resposta e mergulhou em seus próprios estudos. Pedro os observou em silêncio. Tiago e Sirius pareciam ter se esquecido dele... Aliás, não havia porque ele estar vigiando Remo, nem em sonhos o amigo desconfiaria que aqueles dois malucos continuavam com a idéia de se tornarem animagos para ajudar o lobisomem nas noites de lua cheia. Provavelmente ele achava que isso era impossível.

Mas nada era impossível para Tiago e Sirius, Pedro pensou com certo orgulho.

Finalmente Sirius apareceu na porta da biblioteca. Com uma última olhada para Remo e Lílian, Pedro deixou a biblioteca para ir juntar-se aos outros marotos.

- E então? – ele perguntou assim que se viu livre da capa, já em uma das passagens secretas que eles haviam descobertos em dois anos naquele castelo.

- A poção está pronta. – Sirius respondeu – Agora só o que temos de fazer é tomá-la e... Só Merlin sabe o que acontece...

* * *

O pequeno Perebas saiu quase correndo do quarto dos gêmeos, passando por um assustado Rony e pela senhora Weasley. Percy tentou aproximar-se para pegar seu rato, mas não teve tempo. Perebas saiu correndo desabalado pela porta, embrenhando-se no jardim da Toca.

Pedro ainda ouviu Molly tentar consolar o filho, dizendo que o rato certamente voltaria, enquanto ralhava com os gêmeos, que apareciam com as caras sorridentes igualmente cobertas de fuligem.

O rato logo deixou o jardim, chegando ao pequeno bosque que circundava a propriedade. Lá, ele voltou a sua forma humana, já bastante maltratada sem as idéias mirabolantes dos gêmeos.

Ele sentou-se numa pedra, observando a neblina que pairava sobre o bosque. Aquela neblina parecia sempre acompanhá-lo quando visitava aquele lugar. Por algum motivo, lembrou-se da Floresta Proibida e dos amigos.

Uma lágrima correu pelo rosto rechonchudo. Aqueles tempos felizes nunca mais voltariam. E a culpa era toda dele. A culpa era dele se os rostos sorridentes nas fotografias da sala de estar dos Weasley já não mais existiam.

A culpa era toda dele...

Pedro acabou por adormecer ao relento. Acordou com o sol já alto. Sentou-se no chão, sentindo fome. E, para sua surpresa, ouviu um choro baixinho vindo de não muito longe.

Voltando a se transformar em rato, ele voltou-se na direção do choro. E, para sua surpresa, encontrou o pequeno Rony.

O ruivinho parou quase que imediatamente de chorar ao ver o rato diante de si. Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes antes de Rony tomar Perebas nos braços, estreitando-o contra o peito.

- Eu estava procurando você. – Rony confessou com a voz infantil ainda marcada pelo choro – E acabei me perdendo...

O rato movimentou a cabeça, como se dissesse algo. Em seguida escapou do abraço da criança, pulando para o chão. Rony coçou a cabeça enquanto Perebas o encarava como que pedindo alguma coisa.

- Você sabe voltar para casa?

Se pudesse sorrir, o ratinho certamente o teria feito. Rony levantou-se, enxugando o rosto.

- Você na frente, Perebas! – ele exclamou, já mais animado.

Perebas o guiou para fora do bosque, até o jardim, onde Molly já o esperava preocupada.

- Ronald! Onde você esteve? Seu pai e seus irmãos passaram a noite te procurando!

Ela estreitou o filho nos braços, segurando-se para não chorar novamente. Passara a noite em claro assim que descobrira que Rony não estava em sua cama. O sol nascera a pouco e, enquanto esperava que o marido voltasse com alguma notícia, chorara diante das fotografias de sua família.

- Perebas me trouxe de volta. – ele respondeu, tentando se soltar da mãe.

- Nunca mais faça isso, Rony. – Molly pediu, soltando-o, antes de murmurar para is mesma – Eu não quero perder mais ninguém...

O ratinho baixou a cabeça ao ouvir o sussurro da mulher.

_Sua culpa..._

* * *

****

**29 de novembro de 1969**

- Sirius... – Pedro puxou a barra da capa do amigo.

- Pedrinho, eu já disse que agora não! O Tiago está quase...

- Sirius, é sério!

O outro menino finalmente desviou o olhar do jogo para fixar as orbes azuis na face do amigo.

- O que é afinal?

- Problemas. – Pedro respondeu, apontando para um ponto atrás das arquibancadas, já fora do campo.

Sirius estreitou os olhos, reconhecendo algumas das silhuetas que estavam lá. E uma delas era de seu amigo Remo Lupin.

- Vamos. – Sirius comandou, levantando-se e passando pela multidão para deixar a arquibancada.

Pedro seguiu o amigo, tomando cuidado para manter-se atrás de Sirius, que abria caminho quase grosseiramente. Após muitos empurrões, finalmente estavam fora do campo, correndo para descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

- Oras, MacFusty, gostaria de saber o que seu velho pai teria a dizer se soubesse que anda se misturando com mestiços e sangues-ruins. – Malfoy observou com um sorriso superior.

Susan crispou o punho, disposta, se possível, a repetir a mesma façanha do primeiro ano, quando quase quebrara o nariz daquele sonserino. Enquanto isso, Alice tentava ajudar Lílian, que caíra no chão com a perna direita em um ângulo muito estranho, a se levantar. Remo murmurou um feitiço, fazendo uma tala aparecer na perna da ruiva e ajudou Alice a colocar a amiga em pé. Lílian mordeu os lábios para não gritar.

Alice finalmente voltou-se para Lúcio, pronta para responder. Mas antes de pudesse fazê-lo, Sirius estava atrás do sonserino, a varinha encostada ao pescoço dele.

- Ei, seu limão azedo... Ninguém mexe com o pessoal da nossa casa e sai impune. – Sirius estreitou os olhos – Não sabia que as cobras tinham decaído ao nível de mexer com pobres donzelas indefesas.

- Você é um idiota, Black. – Lúcio voltou-se lentamente para encarar o garoto – Acha que um mero segundanista pode contra mim?

- Que tal então seis, Malfoy? – Susan perguntou, aproximando-se.

Lúcio riu, mas guardou a varinha.

- Aproveitem enquanto podem. Não demorará muito para que vocês baixem essas suas cristas.

O rapaz deixou o grupo sem olhar para trás. Sirius ainda pensou em mudar a cor do cabelo do sonserino para azul bebê, mas acabou desistindo ou as garotas iam acabar se voltando contra ele também.

- Evans, você está bem? – ele perguntou, observando a perna dela.

- Ela quebrou a perna, Sirius. – Remo respondeu – Não há como ela estar bem.

- Isso não é verdade... – Lílian tentou dizer, mas foi desmentida por um gemido de dor.

Sirius suspirou, olhando para o campo, onde o primeiro jogo da temporada e de Tiago como apanhador estava se desenrolando. Era uma manhã de sábado fria, mas o céu estava sem nuvens e o sol dardejava suavemente sobre o campo. Tiago certamente se daria bem.

Afastando da cabeça a preocupação com o amigo, Sirius aproximou-se de Lílian, passando a mão pelas costas dela para em seguida levantá-la no colo.

- Ei, o que pensa que está fazendo? – ela perguntou indignada, esperneando com a perna boa.

- Se você se comportar para não cairmos, eu pretendo levá-la na enfermaria.

Remo também aproximou-se.

- Vamos dar uma trégua, sim? Você não pode colocar força nessa perna. Deixe ele te carregar.

A ruiva deu um suspiro de resignação e o grupo se pôs em direção ao castelo.

- Afinal, o que aconteceu? – Pedro perguntou, curioso.

- Nós estávamos indo para o campo assistir ao jogo.Aí o Malfoy apareceu do nada, deu um esbarrão na Lily e começou a me criticar. O Remo chegou pouco antes de vocês. – Alice suspirou – Ah, como eu queria ter respondido àquele idiota!

- Não faltarão oportunidades, MacFusty. – Sirius observou.

- Alice. Pode me chamar de Alice. – a baixinha respondeu.

O restante do caminho foi feito em silêncio. Finalmente chegaram à ala hospitalar e Sirius depositou a ruiva em uma das macas.

- Temos que chamar Madame Pomfrey. – Remo observou enquanto ajudava a amiga a se deitar.

- Ela está no campo de quadribol. – Pedro respondeu – Chegou pouco antes de sairmos.

- Pedrinho, quantos olhos você tem? – Sirius perguntou, dando um soquinho de leve na cabeça do amigo – Você vê tudo o que acontece em 360º. Qual o seu segredo? Olhos na nuca?

Pedro ficou ligeiramente vermelho enquanto os amigos riam. Notando o embaraço dele, Remo tratou de mudar de assunto.

- Temos que denunciar o Malfoy. Ele está começando a perseguir as meninas.

Lílian meneou a cabeça.

- Ele vai dizer que foi só um esbarrão, que não me empurrou de propósito. Além disso, ele é monitor. A palavra dele vale mais do que a de um bando de pirralhos, incluindo a de renomados encrenqueiros.

Sirius sorriu.

- Parece que nossa fama já depõe contra nós... Mas ele vai se arrepender. Só quem pode mexer com vocês é a gente. Não se preocupem, meninas, eu mesmo vou cuidar daquela abóbora albina.

A ruiva suspirou, fechando os olhos enquanto Alice e Susan riam. Remo virou-se para Pedro.

- Parece que o jogo acabou.

Sirius caminhou rapidamente até a janela, de onde podia ver o campo. Os alunos começavam a voltar para o castelo e pela "animação" do time dos leões, Tiago não se saíra muito bem...

Poucos instantes depois, a porta da enfermaria foi aberta e Madame Pomfrey entrou, acompanhada de uma maca e da professora de transfiguração, que tinha muitas mechas do sempre impecável coque a cair soltas sobre o rosto rubro.

- Isso é completamente inadmissível, uma afronta a todas as regras e...

Sirius aproximou-se da maca, arregalando os olhos.

- Tiago?! Mas o que foi que aconteceu?

- Um dos batedores da sonserina... – o garoto murmurou com uma careta de dor – Ele...

- Eu vou fazer aquele idiota pegar detenções até se formar! Como ele se atreve! – Minerva continuava, já um tanto descontrolada – Ele não podia rebater o braço do apanhador, os balaços estavam do outro lado do campo! Isso é inadmissível!

- Quadribol é um perigo. – a enfermeira resmungou por seu turno – Deveria ser proibido!

O grupo observava a explosão das duas mulheres de boca aberta. Mas, finalmente, McGonagall percebeu que tinha platéia.

- E vocês, o que estão fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou mal-humorada.

- Eu... Caí de mau jeito, professora. – Lílian respondeu, perguntando-se o que a professora Minerva faria se soubesse que um sonserino a atacara. No atual estado dela, provavelmente Lúcio Malfoy seria cozinhado a fogo baixo...

A mulher pareceu se contentar com essa resposta e deixou a enfermaria para _tomar providências_. Enquanto Madame Pomfrey procurava remédios para seus pacientes, Sirius começou a cochichar com Tiago.

Pedro observou os olhos verdes de Lílian faiscarem sinistramente na direção dos dois marotos quando Tiago sorriu, concordando com alguma coisa que Sirius dissera. Provavelmente os dois estavam planejando "a vingança".

Ele meneou a cabeça, sorrindo. Era bom ter aqueles dois como amigos.

* * *

A árvore de Natal estava quase pronta. Só faltava a estrela dourada com que Gina brincava sentada no chão, próxima a escada. Artur desceu os degraus, cuidadosamente.

- Ei, pequena... Eu vou precisar disso agora. – ele apontou para a estrela, enquanto fazia um carinho na cabeça da filha.

Gina apenas assentiu, sorrindo, e logo estendeu a estrela para o pai. Artur voltou a se levantar e a ruivinha voltou sua atenção para Perebas, que dormia no sofá.

- Perebas? – ela chamou, cutucando-o de leve nas costelas – Perebas?

O rato abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, encarando Gina com curiosidade.

- Você quer brincar? – ela perguntou, delicada.

Perebas apenas abriu e fechou os olhos, virando-se de barriga para cima. Gina coçou a barriga descoberta dele, mas o rato continuou sem se mexer. Ela suspirou, caindo sentada aos pés do sofá.

- Você nunca quer brincar comigo, seu rato chato!

Nesse instante, os gêmeos e Percy desciam as escadas, discutindo acaloradamente sobre alguma coisa que parecia se relacionar com os livros de Percy. Perebas não deu atenção, mas abriu os olhos, observando a movimentação da casa.

Molly ia e vinha da cozinha, tentando preparar o almoço e pendurar as guirlandas na sala ao mesmo tempo. Os dois filhos mais velhos, Gui e Carlinhos, tinham chegado de Hogwarts no dia anterior e jogavam quadribol nos fundos da casa, assistidos por um entusiasmado Rony. Gina continuava sentada no chão, mas agora parecia se divertir em colocar as botinhas de um Papai Noel em miniatura na boca.

- Gina! – Molly exclamou, tirando a menina de perto dos enfeites – Não pode comer isso! Se estava com fome, era só ter pedido...

Perebas seguiu interessadamente mãe e filha para a cozinha. Molly instalou Gina junto à mesa e colocou um enorme bolo na frente dela.

- Pronto. Agora coma à vontade.

Perebas pulou para cima da mesa com alguma dificuldade, enquanto Gina observava a mãe sair da cozinha.

- É, agora você vem atrás de mim, seu rato comilão. – ela resmungou quando Perebas surgiu no colo dela – Você quer bolo?

Gina tirou uma fatia para si e colocou outra diante de Perebas, que comeu avidamente. De repente, música começou a vir da sala. Perebas e Gina voltaram a cabeça para a porta, observando o resto da família reunida.

Ele voltou a se encolher, olhando para o bolo já sem grande vontade. Sua mãe ainda seria viva? Como ela estaria passando o Natal?

- Vem, Perebas! – Gina pediu, já no chão – Estão esperando a gente.

O ratinho pulou para o colo dela. Gostaria de poder enterrar o passado e fazer de conta que era realmente um rato, vivendo pacificamente com a família Weasley. Gostaria de, pelo menos por uma noite, esquecer a culpa.

Lá fora, a neblina passeava rasteira em mais um começo de inverno.

* * *

**E cá estamos novamente com o segundo capítulo de Doze Anos. Espero que, apesar de não gostarem do Pedro, você tenham aproveitado o capítulo. **

**Um grande beijo para Sarita, Dynha Black, Luiza Potter, Débora Dumbledore, Lisa Black, Juliana Montez, Evenstar, Aluada-Digrin, Juliana, G-Lily P., MaH ClArInHa, Paty Felton, Lele Potter Black, Nath mansur, Witches, Lily Dragon, Giulinha Black, Lorena, Belle Aurore, Babbi, Nyccolly, Lílian Black, Nick Malfoy, Jé Black, Thaisinha Black, Gween Black, Flávia, Lily dany Potter, Dominiun, Sarah-Lupin-Black, MarcelleBlackstar, Almië Black, Deby, Marcellinha Madden, Pandora, Adriana Black e todos que continuam acompanhando minhas fics.**

**Sinto muito pelas atualizações quinzenais, pessoal, mas é necessário. Se querem culpar alguém, culpem Adeodato, meu professor, e os fichamentos que ele vive passando para a gente. Eu tenho mais de cem páginas de trabalho para fazer nesse carnaval, o que significa que não poderei escrever. **

**Assim, essa segunda não teremos atualização de Mistérios de Londres, talvez no meio da semana eu consiga escrever algo, mas...**

**Em todo caso, o próximo capítulo de DA já está sendo escrito. Eu tenho três cenas prontas. Faltam quatro ou cinco, ainda não tenho certeza. Mas se tudo der certo, dia 15 de fevereiro, vocês terão "Luar". Preciso dizersob qual ponto de vista é esse terceiro episódio?**

**Bem, por hoje é só. Já me alonguei demais. Ainda tenho que destrinchar Schopenhauer para um seminário defilosofia... Beijinhos!**

**Silverghost.**


	3. Luar

**Capítulo 03: Luar**

* * *

Remo suspirou. No céu, a lua já mostrava metade de sua face prateada. Em menos de uma semana ele estaria novamente sob o peso de sua maldição. Mais uma vez, sozinho. Como em todas as outras noites dos últimos três anos.

Ele puxou o casaco para mais próximo do corpo. O fog londrino arrastava-se pelas ruas e vielas da cidade. O cheiro de maresia impregnava o ar. Maresia... Inconscientemente, o homem pensou em uma cela escura de uma prisão muito longe dali... No meio do frio Mar do Norte...

Parou diante de um prédio interditado, cujo reboco já caía em vários pontos. As colunas estavam escoradas, mostrando os riscos de entrar na estrutura. Mas Remo, depois de alguns instantes vasculhando os bolsos, ergueu a varinha para tocar a porta de mogno escuro, carcomida pelo tempo.

Ela se abriu com um rangido triste e ele deu um passo através dela, deparando-se com um corredor limpo e bem iluminado que destoava sensivelmente da fachada do prédio. O hospital St. Mungus para doenças e acidentes mágicos.

Aquela era uma entrada secundária apenas para as pessoas que trabalhavam no St. Mungus. Fora uma certa curandeira ruiva que revelara o segredo da porta para o marido e esse, para os amigos. Mas isso fora há muito tempo e aqueles eram tempos mais alegres... Pelo menos para ele.

Sem passar pela portaria, ele se dirigiu pelas escadas ao terceiro andar, entrando no laboratório de poções. Os diversos quadros sorriram à entrada dele e um em particular debruçou-se sobre a moldura para chamílo.

- Boa noite, Aluado. - ela sorriu carinhosamente, tirando uma mecha ruiva do rosto claro.

- Ola, Lily.

- Veio nos fazer uma visita ou está com algum problema?

- O de sempre... - ele respondeu resignadamente.

- A lua cheia está chegando... - ela murmurou, endireitando-se no quadro.

Ele apenas assentiu, pouco antes de outro homem entrar no aposento.

- Lupin! Como esta?

- Receio que não muito bem, Bagnold.

William Bagnold, filho da ex-ministra da magia, sentou-se à mesa em frente ao retrato de Lílian Potter.

- Pensou em minha proposta- o curandeiro perguntou.

Remo sentou-se diante dele.

- Eu aceito ser sua cobaia.

- William, o que eu lhe falei sobre usar meu amigo para suas "poções inovadoras"- a ruiva do quadro perguntou amuada - O Remo pode...

- Eu faria qualquer coisa para poder, pelo menos, manter minha consciência, Lily. Não tem sido muito fácil nos últimos tempos, tenho medo que alguma coisa de errado aconteça e eu acabe machucando alguém. - ele suspirou - Prefiro ser uma cobaia morta a...

- Não precisamos ser tão trágicos. - William observou - A poção mata-cão já foi testada antes e agora só precisamos descobrir se pode haver efeitos colaterais em seres humanos. No máximo, o Lupin ficará alguns dias internado conosco. Eu não arriscaria a vida de um amigo, senhora Potter...

Lílian suspirou e sorriu.

- Muito bem, então... Vejamos no que isso vai dar.

* * *

**31 de outubro de 1970**

- Nós vamos vencer esse jogo. E depois vamos mudar as cores das abóboras para vermelho e dourado. Me entenderam? Quanto a você, Potter, hoje você tem que dar seu sangue para vencer. Eu me recuso a perder para a Sonserina!

Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam, rindo silenciosamente. William Bagnold, o capitão do time grifinório parecia outra pessoa. Geralmente era calmo e estudioso, mas depois de ter levado dois balaços seguidos naquele jogo, a vitória se tornara questão de honra.

- Não se preocupe, Bagnold. Dessa vez, Mulciber é quem vai levar balaço... - Sirius riu maliciosamente - E, de preferência, na cabeça... Isso eu te prometo.

Tiago também sorriu. Mulciber era o apanhador dos sonserinos. Um idiota, como todas as cobras daquela casa... Não seria difícil derrotílo. Madame Hooch aproximou-se, perguntando se já podiam recomeçar o jogo. William assentiu e eles voltaram para suas vassouras.

Sirius logo estava rebatendo balaços na direção dos rivais. Não demorou muito para que, como ele prometera, um balaço acertasse o apanhador deles. Infelizmente, fora só de raspão, mas fora suficiente para a juíza dar pênalti para os sonserinos.

140 a 120. Os leões ainda estavam na frente, mas se Tiago não se apressasse, eles começariam a ter problemas... Foi quando ele viu, perto do lago, duas silhuetas. Provavelmente as únicas pessoas que não estavam no jogo.

Não precisava pensar muito para adivinhar que pelo menos uma das duas silhuetas pertencia a Lílian Evans, o vermelho era reconhecível mesmo àquela distância. Tiago suspirou, meneando a cabeça. Aquela ruivinha às vezes conseguia ser muito chata... Mas pelo menos era bonita. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia convidíla para sair com ele para Hogsmeade no dia seguinte. Alguns beijos e ele certamente amansaria a fera.

Foi com esse pensamento que ele voou para o pomo, que vocejava justamente na direção do lago. O jogo acabou e, ao final das contas... Como era de se esperar, a Grifinória ganhara. E como não podia deixar de ganhar quando havia um Tiago Potter e um Sirius Black no time?

- E então, vamos comemorar- Sirius perguntou meia hora depois, pouco antes de saírem do vestiário.

Tiago sorriu.

- Com toda a certeza. Hoje é dia de as abóboras dizerem "sonserinos fedem". Adoro o dia das bruxas...

Sirius assentiu e eles foram caminhando até perto do lago. Logo Tiago pôde confirmar suas suspeitas. Lá estava Lílian Evans junto com Susan Timms.

- Sirius, vai indo na frente... Eu quero falar com uma pessoa.

O moreno não demorou a perceber do que o amigo falava e, com um sorriso maroto, afastou-se. Tiago começou a se aproximar da árvore sob a qual as duas garotas se abrigavam do sol.

- Lily- ele viu as duas se entreolharem curiosas e a ruiva dar os ombros antes de se levantar, ao mesmo tempo em que ele parava diante dela - Lily, você vai para Hogsmeade amanhã?

- Vou. - ela respondeu, parecendo confusa.

Ele deu seu sorriso mais insinuante.

- E já tem companhia?

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, obviamente contrariada.

- Eu vou com as garotas. - ela respondeu secamente.

Tiago estranhou a resposta, geralmente as garotas só faltavam começar a pular quando ele se aproximava. Mas mesmo assim, foi em frente.

- Não prefere ir com uma companhia mais... interessante?

- E quem seria uma companhia mais interessante? Você- ela perguntou com sarcasmo - Sem querer ofender, mas uma múmia seria melhor que a sua companhia. Pelo menos, ela não pode falar besteiras como você.

- Eu...

Lílian ajudou Susan a se levantar e começou a se afastar do garoto.

- A propósito, Potteré Evans para você.

Tiago observou as duas se distanciarem. Levemente irritado, ele voltou para o castelo.

- E então, como foi- Sirius perguntou curioso quando o amigo passou pela porta do dormitório.

Remo desviou o olhar do livro pelo qual estava estudando e fixou-os nos dois amigos que ainda não tinham tirado os uniformes de quadribol. Apesar de terem demorado no vestiário, não tinham tido tempo de tomar banho. Se perguntasse, provavelmente iam responder que "mulheres adoram homens de uniforme", afinal, era nessa linha que eles justificavam tudo ultimamente. Era melhor ficar quieto e ouvir...

- Não foi. - Tiago respondeu, largando-se na cama do amigo.

- Ei, dá o fora da minha cama, seu fedorento- Sirius resmungou, empurrando Tiago - Você tá todo suado e vem...

- O que não foi- Remo interviu antes que começassem uma discussão - Vocês ganharam dos sonserinos, mesmo o jogo tendo sido apenas um amistoso... Então porque estão com essas caras de enterro?

- Eu acho que o nosso amigo levou um fora. - Sirius observou, coçando o queixo - da Evans.

- Você deu em cima da Lily- Remo perguntou, levemente espantado.

- Lógico que não- Tiago exclamou - O Sirius está tirando conclusões precipitadas. Porque eu daria em cima de uma doida que não tem nenhum senso de humor?

- Não foi isso que eu ouvi. - soou a voz de Pedro vinda da porta, que acabara de se abrir. - Ele convidou a Evans para ir a Hogsmeade, só que ela preferiu ir com as amigas.

- Como é que você... - Tiago começou, aparentemente perdido.

- Eu estava atrás da árvore em que as meninas se apoiavam.

Sirius sorriu.

- Então você levou um fora e não queria nos contar? Tisc, tisc...

- Ah, não enche"_Si_". - Tiago respondeu de mau jeito.

O outro maroto fechou a cara e Remo riu silenciosamente. Definitivamente, aqueles dois se mereciam... Sirius cruzou os braços, mas acabou por sorrir maliciosamente.

- Pelo menos eu tenho a Emelina para me acompanhar amanhã. E você acabou de levar um fora.

- E porque é que você não vai para os braços da Vance- Tiago perguntou, após perder definitivamente a paciência.

- Crianças... - Remo resmungou, observando Sirius voltar a fechar a cara e deixar o dormitório com passos pesados.

Pedro encarou Tiago por alguns instantes e, em seguida, foi atrás de Sirius. Era bom não irritar ainda mais o maroto de óculos. Tiago e Remo ficaram sozinhos, o primeiro agora deitado em sua própria cama, e o último que acabara por voltar a sua leitura. O silêncio reinou por alguns instantes. Com o canto do olho, Remo observava o amigo, contando os segundos silenciosamente.

- _...3, 2..._

- Aluado- Tiago chamou, levantando meio corpo.

_- 1._ - Remo fechou o livro, um sorriso levemente irônico nos lábios - O que houve, Tiago?

- Você acha que o Sirius ficou com raiva de mim- o moreno perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

- Bem, Tiago... Você sabe que a Emelina só usa aquele apelido com o Sirius para irritílo. Se ele já não gosta que a namorada o chame assim, imagine você.

- Eu deveria pedir desculpas- o garoto agora estava chateado.

- Aí é com você. - Remo respondeu - Você sabe que quando Sirius passar por aquela porta, já vai ter esquecido qualquer discussão.

Tiago assentiu e se levantou, dirigindo-se ao banheiro, disposto a tomar uma chuveirada. Remo ficou sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Sempre que Tiago e Sirius brigavam, um dos dois vinha pedir conselhos para ele. E agora que eles tinham "descoberto" as garotas, as discussões ocorriam com muito mais freqüência: Sirius começara a namorar com Emelina Vance e Tiago, com seu ego ligeiramente ferido por ser preterido pelo amigo, sempre tinha uma provocação na manga.

Talvez por isso. Tiago tivesse tentado convidar Lílian para Hogsmeade. Sirius ia com Emelina; se ele fosse com uma amiga da loira, poderiam ficar todos juntos. A verdade é que apenas Sirius tinha acordado completamente para o universo feminino. Tiago ainda não tinha a exata noção de seus hormônios, ainda estava na fase "_vamos agora azarar sonserinos_".

Remo suspirou. Ele tinha a leve impressão de que estava deixando escapar alguma coisa naquela história. Mais exatamente, uma pergunta sem resposta:

Quando Sirius tinha amadurecido?

* * *

- Há uma sombra na lua. - o jovem auror observou. 

Tonks levantou os olhos para o céu. Apesar das nuvens pesadas de tempestade, ela pode ver a enorme lua cheia que pairava acima deles.

- Eu odeio esse clima eternamente úmido. - ela disse em resposta, subindo os degraus do casarão azul que era residência da família Bagnold há décadas

- Qualquer dia desses eu me mudo daqui. Vou para os trópicos e aproveito para mudar de nome.

Shacklebolt a seguiu com um meio sorriso. A garota, que naquele dia usava os cabelos azuis, ergueu a varinha após se certificar de que não havia nenhum trouxa naquelas proximidades.

- _Alohomorra._

A porta se abriu com um rangido dolorido e os dois logo entraram no casarão.

- E agora- ela perguntou, coçando a cabeça.

- Temos que procurar alguma pista que prove a teoria de Moody. Qualquer coisa que possa nos confirmar se William Bagnold foi assassinado ou não.

Ela assentiu e os dois se separaram. Quim subiu para o primeiro andar, enquanto Tonks vasculhava o térreo, ou melhor, vasculhava a cozinha, afinal, não almoçara ainda e já era quase meia-noite! Para sua sorte, os Bagnold pareciam gostar de inventos trouxas, já que havia uma bela geladeira recheada de comida.

- Essa história toda parece até saída daqueles desenhos trouxas que meu pai adora assistir... - ela resmungou para si mesma enquanto comia um enorme sanduíche que fizera com tudo que encontrara na geladeira do casarão - Só me falta agora arranjar o cachorro... "_Scooby-Doo, cadê você meu filho_"?

Rindo da própria piada, ela voltou à sala, onde se deixou cair no sofá. Enquanto saboreava seu sanduíche, ela pensava nos desdobramentos daquele caso. Porque tinha que ter um chefe tão paranóico? Moody colocara na cabeça que William Bagnold fora assassinado. Mas tudo levava a crer que o curandeiro se envenenara usando uma das poções que manipulava no laboratório do St. Mungus. Talvez estivesse usando a si mesmo como cobaia. Ou talvez quisesse morrer.

Ela suspirou. O que levaria alguém a acabar com a própria vida? Isso era, definitivamente, algo que ela jamais poderia compreender. Os olhos dela vagaram pela sala até pousar sobre um caderno negro entreaberto. Curiosa, ela se levantou, engolindo de uma só vez o último pedaço do sanduíche.

Ela assobiou após ler as primeiras páginas.

- O cara era um gênio... Será que ele chegou a concluir essa "_poção mata-cão_"?

A jovem sentiu como se seu coração quisesse sair do peito, ao descobrir afinal a resposta para uma dúvida que a acompanhava há mais de sete anos em letras azuis, na última folha do caderno, onde o nome da cobaia humana de William Bagnold estava escrito.

**Remo John Lupin.**

* * *

**18 de fevereiro de 1971**

- O que ainda falta- Remo perguntou, colocando os óculos de leitura e segurando-se para não espirrar enquanto virava mais uma das páginas do livro mofado que tinha em mãos.

- Faltam os feitiços de proteção. - Tiago respondeu, segurando uma pena com a boca enquanto transpunha um desenho tosco do seu caderno com a varinha para outro pergaminho.

- E os de localização. - Sirius completou.

Pedro observou os livros que Remo manuseava com todo o cuidado. Tiago os tinha "pego emprestado" da seção reservada com a capa de invisibilidade e lá estavam eles agora, na passagem do espelho que levava a Hogsmeade, acabando a maior invenção dos marotos.

- Muito bem, então... - Remo levantou-se, guardando os óculos enquanto erguia a varinha - Vamos usar os intencionais, os _Animus_.

- Evitar dano, proteger, enganar e ocultar. - Pedro enumerou nas mãos - Quem vai primeiro?

- Eu. - Remo respondeu e apontou a varinha para o mapa que Tiago terminara de desenhar - _Animus damni vitandi_.

Um clarão vermelho circundou o pergaminho, fazendo-o flutuar por alguns instantes, esticando-o como se fosse um elástico, sem, entretanto rasgílo. Sem esperar que Remo abaixasse a varinha, Sirius aproximou-se.

- _Animus custoendi_.

Ao vermelho, juntou-se uma luz azulada. O pergaminho enrolou-se ao redor de si mesmo até formar uma bola de papel do tamanho da unha do dedo mindinho de Pedro, que agora se levantara.

- _Animus decipiendi._

Um jorro esbranquiçado circundou o pergaminho que rapidamente começou a sumir e desaparecer, até abrir-se completamente. Tiago ergueu-se por último, murmurando o derradeiro feitiço.

- _Animus cetandi._

Dessa vez, um brilho negro envolveu a atmosfera bombardeada de feitiços, mas antes que qualquer um dos quatro pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo, o pergaminho estava novamente no chão, imóvel e sem nenhum traço do desenho que estivera em sua superfície a instantes atrás.

- Qual foi a senha que você colocou- Sirius perguntou para Tiago, visto que este fora o que invocara a "intenção de ocultar".

Tiago sorriu e apontou a varinha para o pergaminho.

_- Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom._

Linhas verdes brilhantes surgiram do ponto em que ele tocara, logo se espalhando e formando o desenho de um mapa. O Mapa do Maroto.

- Eu me lembrei de uma coisa agora... - Remo observou o desenho, que ainda não deixara de se formar - Deveríamos dar um toque especial a esse mapa. Algo tipicamente _maroto_.

Foi a vez de Sirius sorrir.

- Eu sei como fazer isso. Mas o feitiço da personalidade está em um dos livros que não conseguimos trazer...

- Seria "_Objetos pensantes_"- Remo perguntou, lembrando-se vagamente de ter lido algo do assunto.

- Esse mesmo. - Sirius respondeu animado.

Remo se levantou.

- Vocês já se arriscaram o suficiente por hoje. Tiago, deixa a capa comigo que eu vou para a biblioteca. Vocês três vão dormir agora. Já está muito tarde.

- Sim, senhora, mamãe. - Tiago respondeu, passando pela superfície líquida do espelho.

Em questão de instantes, ele foi seguido por Sirius e Pedro. Remo ficou sozinho com a capa e assim que os três amigos se distanciaram, ele deixou o esconderijo. Caminhou ouvindo apenas o som de seus próprios passos até chegar á bibliotecaàquela hora completamente vazia.

Rapidamente ele vasculhou as estantes da seção reservada, tomando o cuidado de silenciar o livro antes de puxílo. Em seguida, o garoto deixou o salão da biblioteca, ainda com seus passos furtivos. Mas, quando já estava perto da torre grifinória, olhando constantemente para trás a fim de saber se estava ou não sendo seguido, tropeçou em algo, fazendo a capa escorregar por seus ombros e o livro cair com estrondo no chão.

Minto. Ele não tropeçou em algo. Ele tropeçou em alguém.

- Lupin- uma voz doce perguntou, enquanto ele continuava no chão, meio tonto pela queda.

Ele levantou os olhos, encontrando uma garota com as vestes azuis da corvinal.

- Desculpe. - ele murmurou, meio sem jeito com o olhar dela.

- Você não sabe o meu nome, não é- ela sorriu - Eu sou Hestia Jones.

Remo assentiu, levantando-se.

- Remo Lupin. - ele recolheu a capa e o livro - O que está fazendo aqui? Está perdida?

Ela meneou a cabeça.

- Eu estava procurando você.

- Me procurando- Remo, gaguejando, agora estava decididamente assustado.

Hestia assentiu e puxou o garoto pela mão. Quase sem perceber, o garoto aproximou-se do rosto dela, observando a íris clara dos olhos da morena, surpreendendo-se com o fato de o rosto dela estar quente e avermelhado. Antes que ele pudesse se dar conta do que estava fazendo, venceu o pequeno espaço entre eles, colando os lábios nos dela.

Remo sentiu os lábios dela curvarem-se em um sorriso e, no instante seguinte, ele separou-se dela, tentando recuperar o fôlego, enquanto todas as censuras que tinha feito a Sirius e Tiago voltavam à sua mente, enquanto o antigo medo de relacionar-se com alguém por causa de sua condição tomava conta de todos os seus sentidos.

- Lupin- ela novamente o chamou, os olhos agora tristes.

- Eu sinto muito.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele deu as costas a Hestia, que o observou sumir no corredor, na direção de sua torre. Quando finalmente chegou ao seu dormitório, o estado levemente catatônico do garoto não permitiu que ele pudesse esconder o que acontecera dos amigos que o esperavam.

- Ela tentou te agarrar- Sirius perguntou com os olhos quase esbugalhados.

Remo tentou inutilmente controlar a vermelhidão do rosto. Tiago e Pedro também o observavam atentamente e até Frank, sempre quieto no canto dele, parecia estar interessado na conversa.

- Eu, eu...

- Bem, era consenso geral que as corvinais eram as mais comportadas... - Tiago observou - Acho que temos que mudar essa visão.

- Hestia Jones... - Pedro levou a mão ao queixo É a moreninha que sempre anda com a Dearborn e a McKinnon. Engraçado, todo mundo achava ela a mais quietinha das três. Dizem que a Dearborn é que destoa do perfil de uma corvinal. O pai dela é auror e ela sempre tem uns brinquedinhos que certamente não condizem com a lista de artigos proibidos do Filch.

Sirius riu.

- Pedrinho, você sabe a vida de todo mundo nessa escola, não?

Remo se levantou, indo até a janela, onde a lua nova escondia-se na escuridão. Aquele fora seu primeiro beijo. Era algo tão estranho... Mas ao mesmo tempo...

Ele meneou a cabeça. Não podia ficar pensando nisso. Não podia.

* * *

Os primeiros raios de sol incidiram sobre os olhos cansados do homem estendido no chão. Remo despertou aos poucos, tentando controlar a tontura que sentia. Alguns flashs da noite anterior perpassaram por sua mente e ele não pode se furtar a um suspiro. 

A poção fizera efeito. Ele mantivera a consciência durante a transformação. Tinha que encontrar William o mais rápido possível para dar conta do seu sucesso e fazer os testes para saber se estava tudo bem.

Remo levantou-se com certa dificuldade. Todo seu corpo doía. Um gosto amargo inundou sua boca e ele correu para o banheiro. Na pia, misturaram-se os restos de sua refeição anterior e sangue. Aparentemente, a poção tinha seus efeitos colaterais. Mas o que eram eles ao lado da possibilidade de controlar seus instintos lupinos?

Ele tomou banho, desejando que toda a dor fosse embora junto com a água que descia pelo ralo. Meia hora depois, ainda muito enjoado, ele se deitou de bruços sobre sua cama, puxando um pequeno baú de debaixo dela.

O baú estava repleto de cartas e fotos. Ele puxou um pacote amarrado com uma fita vermelha de cetim. Sobre o monte de envelopes, uma foto mostrava cinco garotas em trajes de banho em uma praia paradisíaca. Ele retirou a foto do pacote, virando-a para encontrar a letra caprichada de Lílian no verso.

"_Sicília, julho de 1971_".

Novamente ele voltou-se para as cinco jovens. Lílian, com os cabelos vermelhos presos em um rabo de cavalo, estava sentada em um rochedo, as pernas mergulhadas na água. Em pé ao lado dela, estava Susan, os óculos escuros refletindo intensamente a luz do sol. Selene e Alice estavam dentro do mar, com água pela cintura, brincando com uma bola cor de rosa. E Emelina, sentada majestosamente sobre a areia, apenas observava as amigas.

Remo sorriu, olhando para a primeira das cartas que Lílian lhe enviara durante as férias do terceiro ano quando viajara com as outras meninas para a Itália.

_"Caro Remo:_

_Como vai tudo por aí? Espero que você e sua família estejam bem. Por aqui está tudo ótimo. Conhecemos Roma logo que chegamos e depois de um tour pelas cidades mais importantes, viemos para a Sicília, onde a família de Susan tem uma casa de verão._

_Os dias se passam com rapidez... Parece que foi ontem que chegamos. Mas em breve devemos voltar. Mais um ano de estudos... Isso não me incomoda, mas as meninas parecem querer fugir de Hogwarts na primeira oportunidade para poderem voltar.Afinal, a Itália é realmenteé um lugar maravilhoso e temos aprendido muita coisa com os italianos._

_Tenho que ir, as meninas estão chamando para tocar. Sabia que estamos aprendendo músicaÉ uma das paixões do pai da Susan. A outra é boxe (ele tem nos levado todas as noites para ver as lutas. As meninas adoram, mas eu acho um pouquinho violento demais. Você não concorda comigo?)_

_Beijos e até logo,_

_Lílian Evans."_

* * *

**22 de julho de 1971**

Emelina mordeu a tampa da caneta, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Vocês querem mesmo saber o que eu penso deles?

- Você namorou o Black, "Mel". - Alice respondeu, usando o apelido que Emelina odiava - Foi a primeira garota a descobrir os complexos pensamentos dos "marotos".

- A primeira e, espero eu, a última. - Lílian observou, encostando a cabeça ao piano.

Estavam no salão de música após mais uma tarde de ensaios. Depois de muito se divertirem e quase terem ficado roucas de tanto cantar e gritar, as cinco tinham se sentado no chão para uma rodada de limonada e conversas amenas.

Ou pelo menos, essa era a proposta de início. Entretanto a conversa descambara para o campo que Lílian menos gostava de lembrar que existiam... Garotos. E como Emelina era a única que tinha tido alguma coisa com um garoto entre elas, era a loura que estava na berlinda.

- Muito bem... O Black é um cachorro, acho que todo mundo já percebeu isso. O Potter é um egocêntrico, como nossa querida Lily sempre faz questão de salientar. O Lupin...

- Veja lá o que vai falar do Remo, Emelina.

- Não se preocupe, "ruivinha", eu não vou falar mal do seu grande amor.

- Ele não é meu grande amor. - Lílian respondeu, corando.

- Certo. Mas onde eu estava mesmo? Ah, sim, o Lupin... Bem, eu diria que ele tem algum tipo de complexo. Embora sempre participe das brincadeiras dos meninos, há algo no olhar dele que...

- Eu também percebi isso. - Susan observou - Talvez seja por causa da família sempre doente...

Emelina sorriu.

- E tem o Pettigrew, cuja vida se resume a uma coisa...

- Comer. - Selene respondeu - Acho que ele leva muito a sério aquela história que minha mãe sempre repete... "enquanto estou comendo, estou escapando...".

Lílian revirou os olhos.

- Um é safado, o outro, egocêntrico, o terceiro é complexado e o último é um comilão. Alguém pode me explicar porque eles fazem tanto sucesso?

Emelina sorriu.

- Você diz isso porque nunca sentiu o Sirius te envolver com os braços e te beijar com uma delicadeza que ninguém sonharia que ele possui.

- E porque você acabou com ele então- Alice perguntou com os olhos brilhantes.

- Porque nunca daria certo. - a loirinha virou o restante do copo de limonada - Tanto eu quanto ele nos gostávamos como amigos. Então, para não perder a nossa amizade, eu restituí a liberdade dele.

- E agora ele está dando em cima da Dearborn. - Susan murmurou, com uma sombra nos olhos.

- E de todo o restante da população feminina... - Lílian completou, levantando-se - Pelo menos ele respeita a gente. Mas o Potter...

Selene piscou o olho para Alice e puxou a mão de Lílian.

- O Potter, Lily... Eu vejo nas linhas da sua mão. Você ainda vai se casar com ele... - a garota falou com voz cavernosa.

- Merlin que me livre de tamanha loucura- a ruiva resmungou, puxando a mão - E eu não acredito em adivinhação.

Selene começou a gargalhar enquanto Alice meneava a cabeça.

- Alguém já percebeu que a Lily e a McGonagall são iguaizinhas?

- Alice... - Lílian falou em tom de aviso.

- Estou mentindo?

A ruiva bufou e, no instante seguinte, pulou sobre a amiga.

- Agora você me paga, Alice MacFusty!

Emelina, Susan e Selene observaram Lílian fazer cócegas em Alice. Entreolhando-se, elas logo se levantaram.

- E atenção... MONTINHO NAS DUAS- Selene gritou antes de se jogar sobre as outras.

* * *

Remo caiu sentado diante do quadro da jovem curandeira ruiva. 

- Eu sinto muito, meu amigo. - Lílian murmurou como se pedisse desculpas.

O homem respirou fundo, tentando conter a dor que sentia no peito. Quando parecia haver uma possibilidade, uma esperança...

- Como aconteceu?

- Ninguém sabe. Encontraram William morto no laboratório. Ele bebeu algum veneno. Como não há sinais de luta, desconfiam que tenha sido suicídio. Mas Moody acredita...

- Porque iriam matílo? William nunca mexeu com nada que pudesse lhe trazer perigo.

- Comensais não matam com razões, Remo. - Lílian observou - Eles o fazem por prazer. Poderiam ter usado um _Imperio _em William. Além disso, seria uma excelente forma de se vingar da falecida Bagnold. Ela era ministra quando tudo aconteceu há quatro anos. Isso seria típico de um comensal que conseguiu se livrar de Azkaban.

Azkaban... Remo mordeu os lábios. Era uma pena que o quadro de Lílian só tivesse as memórias da ruiva da época em que fora pintado, antes mesmo dela ter tido Harry. Ela poderia inocentar Sirius...

Ele meneou a cabeça. Nunca conseguiria se convencer de que a ovelha branca dos Black tinha traído o melhor amigo. Mas tudo indicava Sirius. Quem era ele para ir contra as evidências?

- Remo? Você está se sentindo bem- o quadro perguntou - Quer que eu chame alguma enfermeira?

- Não, Lily. Não há ninguém que possa me ajudar agora. Eu vou para casa. Ainda há um pouco da poção e tenho mais dois dias de transformações pela frente. Até algum dia.

A ruiva apenas assentiu, o semblante triste por não poder fazer nada pelo amigo. Remo deixou o hospital, arrastando-se pelas ruas quase sem notar o trajeto até em casa, quase sem perceber os olhares curiosos que despertava com a sua passagem.

Afinal chegou ao pequeno apartamento em que vivia. Largou-se na cama e finalmente deu livre curso às lágrimas. Parecia que a dor e a vergonha de tantos anos tinham entalado em sua garganta e só agora ele se permitia um momento de fraqueza.

Chorou até que não restassem mais lágrimas, até que seus olhos estivessem vermelhos e secos, dando a ele uma imagem ainda mais doentia do que a que já possuía. Passou todo o restante do dia deitado, apenas observando o teto descascado, contando as teias de aranha que se escondiam nos recantos do apartamento.

Já era quase noite quando, de repente, fez-se fogo na pequena lareira e um corpo franzino passou por ela. Remo sentou-se na cama, observando a jovem que tinha diante de si. Os cabelos negros estavam soltos e as orbes que ele jamais podia precisar a cor, agora estavam azuis. Azuis como os olhos de Sirius.

- Ninfadora. - ele murmurou.

A garota afinal voltou-se para ele.

- Tonks, senhor Lupin. - ela deu um sorriso fraco - Sempre tenho que lembrílo disso?

Ele cruzou os braços.

- Pode-se saber o que está fazendo aqui, _Tonks_- ele perguntou levantando-se.

A garota o observou com certa ansiedade.

- Você já soube da morte de William Bagnold?

Remo estreitou os olhos.

- Foi para isso que veio aqui?

Tonks apresentou a ele um caderno de capa negra, aberto numa página escrita pela metade.

É verdade o que está escrito aí- ela perguntou num sussurro.

Ele estendeu o braço para pegar das mãos dela o caderno. Uma rápida lida fez com que ele compreendesse do que a jovem estava falando. Uma dor fina surgiu em seu peito. Aparentemente, aquele era o dia das provações.

É verdade. - ele murmurou em resposta - E sugiro que vá embora antes que alguma coisa de ruim aconteça com você. Hoje é noite de lua.

Remo observou o semblante da jovem. Não havia terror nos olhos dela, apenas uma triste surpresa. Tonks suspirou, começando a andar pelo quarto. Porque ela não ia embora? Não entendia que corria perigo continuando ali?

- Foi por isso que me afastou? Por isso que...

- Por favor, Tonks, vá embora.

- Mas, Remo...

- A noite está chegando. Eu me sinto fraco demais para lutar contra a minha própria natureza. Vá embora, para sua própria segurança.

Ela aproximou-se da lareira, enquanto tirava um pouco de Pó de Flu de um saquinho, guardado em um dos bolsos da capa.

- Amanhã eu volto para cuidar de você.

Ele deu um meio sorriso e ela jogou as chamas no fogo, gritando alguma coisa antes de desaparecer nas chamas verdes. O sol acabara de se pôr. Remo virou-se para o pequeno frasco em que uma poção verde-musgo fumegava. Uma última lágrima escorreu pelo rosto pálido. Lá fora, a lua surgia radiante no céu sem nuvens.

* * *

**Pessoal, vocês não têm idéia de como fiquei feliz com os reviews que recebi do último capítulo. Apesar de o Pedro ser unanimidade em ódio, consegui que alguns de vocês sentissem algo mais que raiva por esse rato imundo! Estou no céu.**

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado desse aqui também. Ju, eu disse que ia usar sua idéia, não disse? Beijos para BaBi Evans, Juliana Montez, Dynha Black, Lisa Black, G-Lily P, Pandora (não, ainda não tenho aulas de penal, mas conheço esse jurista de nome), Nath Mansur, Flavia (sim, haverá capítulos com pontos de vista repetidos, não se preocupe) , Juliana, Mechanical Bride, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Jéssy, Jè Black, Sarita, Keshi, Adriana Black, Mirtes, Nick Malfoy, Witches, Belle, Babbi, Dominiun, Sinistra Negra, Mari-Buffy, Giulinha Black, Ewan Potter, Miriam Potter, Slytherin, Luiza e todos que estão lendo essa fic.**

**E o próximo capítulo é especialmente dedicado aos fãs de Severo Snape. Não percam... "Vida pregressa".**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**

**P.S.: pessoas que lêem mistérios: sinto muito por não ter respondido suas reviews nos dois últimos capítulos, mas a falta de tempo me impediu de fazê-lo. No próximo capítulo as N/As voltam a ser publicadas.**


	4. Vida pregressa

**Capítulo 04: Vida pregressa**

* * *

Primeiro dia de aula. Um calor abafado preenchia a masmorra, mas nenhum aluno parecia disposto a reclamar enquanto, atrás do professor, uma poção cozinhava a fogo alto. Afinal, todos já conheciam de alguma forma a temível fama do diretor sonserino.

Severo observou cada uma daquelas faces infantis com seu habitual desprezo. Nenhuma daquelas tolas cabeças estava realmente interessada em ouvi-lo. Todos o temiam, e de certa forma, isso lhe agradava; mas não passavam de cabeças ocas, sem nada conhecer do mundo, prontos para cair em armadilhas preparadas por eles mesmos. Como ele caíra no passado...

Com um movimento de varinha, ele fez palavras surgirem no quadro e começou com seu discurso introdutório de todos os anos. Seus olhos cruzaram com os de um rapaz numa das primeiras cadeiras. Olhos verdes e tristes... O menino lhe pareceu perturbadoramente familiar. Talvez fosse filho de algum de seus antigos colegas... Embora isso não justificasse o estranho incômodo.

A aula se passou lentamente, quase como uma tortura para os pobres primeiranistas. Em especial para um deles, que passara o tempo todo sob as vistas do professor, sem entender porque após cada palavra Snape se virava para encar�-lo. Mas a pior parte fora a chamada.

Hercule Meadowes.

Presente. – o corvinal respondeu quase num sussurro.

Os escuros olhos de Snape se estreitaram e a boca dele se contraiu a ponto de se tornar uma linha fina ao descobrir ter diante de si um Meadowes. O que ele seria da pequena Dorcas?

Os alunos assistiram sem entender o mestre de Poções menear a cabeça, como se tentando espantar algum negro pensamento. Mas, de repente, a face dele adquiriu novamente a usual expressão carrancuda e distante e ele continuou a chamada.

Finalmente o sinal tocou, anunciando o final da aula. Severo assistiu seus jovens alunos deixarem a masmorra quase correndo. Usualmente ele distribuiria algumas reclamações, mas naquele dia não se sentia apto a lidar com crianças.

Quando o último aluno deixou a masmorra, fechando a porta que dava acesso a ela, ele se levantou, apagando o fogo da poção revigorante que estivera fazendo. Em seguida, voltou a atenção para os planos das próximas aulas.

Não era hora de se deixar dominar por fraquezas. Não ele, Severo Snape. Já se deixara levar uma vez, no passado, mas agora ele não se deixaria enganar novamente por tolos devaneios e desejos...

* * *

**01º de setembro de 1971**

O último primeiranista acabara de ser selecionado quando Dumbledore levantou-se na mesa dos professores. Severo, que até aquele instante admirava o céu, fixou os olhos no velho diretor enquanto Minerva McGonagall desaparecia, levando o velho Chapéu Seletor.

Um silêncio ansioso se fez no salão quando ele bateu com a varinha em seu copo para chamar a atenção. Severo também se sentiu ansioso. Provavelmente o diretor falaria sobre as coisas estranhas que estavam acontecendo ultimamente. Talvez explicasse as palavras enigmáticas que o Chapéu soltara em sua canção anual.

Primeiramente, boa noite a todos e bem-vindos sejam para mais um ano letivo. Antes dos repetitivos avisos de todos os anos... - nesse ponto Dumbledore parou por um momento e olhou para a mesa da Grifinória - Eu tenho novas interessantes para vocês. Caso não saibam, nossa escola está completando 980 anos. Um belo motivo para uma festa, não?

Imediatamente a atmosfera do castelo pareceu se desanuviar. Burburinhos começaram a surgir no salão. Garotas cochichavam alegremente e as palavras "_baile_", "_vestidos_" e "_garotos_" eram repetidas com razoável freqüência. Severo bufou, revirando os olhos. Como podiam pensar em festas quando todo o mundo mágico estava à beira de um precipício? Será que Dumbledore atentara às palavras do Chapéu Seletor?

_**Tempos difíceis se aproximam...**_

Idiotas. Eram todos idiotas. Severo olhou de lado, encontrando a olhar frio de Bellatrix Black. Ela sorriu para ele e imediatamente o rapaz se lembrou do "casual" encontro que tivera com Lúcio Malfoy no Beco Diagonal durante as férias.

"_O poder dele está crescendo, Snape. Pense bem de que lado quer ficar"._ - a voz do ex-sonserino martelou em seu pensamento.

Porque a expressão gélida de Bellatrix o fizera lembrar daquilo?

Teremos um grande baile no dia das Bruxas aberto a alunos e ex-alunos de Hogwarts. - a voz de Dumbledore voltou a se sobrepor aos seus pensamentos - E, no Natal, um baile fechado para vocês, fechando as comemorações do aniversário de nossa escola.

O diretor continuou seu discurso, mas agora a atenção de Severo se desviara para outro ponto. Mais especificamente, para a mesa dos leões.

Uma pequena confusão se instalara em uma das pontas da mesa. Ele abriu um sorriso irônico. Não era preciso ser adivinho para saber que os babaca-mor da escola estavam no meio dela. Infelizmente, com a agitação do salão principal, seria impossível fazer os professores notarem. Assim, só o que ele podia fazer era observar.

A sangue-ruim esquentada levantou-se abruptamente, fazendo Potter, que tentara deitar em seu colo, estatelar-se no chão. Imediatamente os outros três marotos levantaram-se para ajudar o amigo enquanto a ruivinha desaparecia, acompanhada pela mestiça italiana.

Alguém se sentou à sua frente, tirando sua atenção dos marotos. Severo sentiu um leve calafrio ao reconhecer as orbes azuis de Bellatrix.

Se divertindo, Snape- ela perguntou com um meio sorriso sarcástico.

Talvez. – ele respondeu, medindo as palavras – O que quer, Black?

Apenas conversar. – ela respondeu, os olhos faiscando, perigosos – Digamos que os diálogos que estão agora se travando mesmo em nossa mesa são um tanto quanto... entediantes.

Severo não pode evitar um meio sorriso. Realmente, a futilidade parecia ter tomado conta de quase toda Hogwarts. E isso não era uma grande surpresa. O que o admirava, entretanto, era que Bellatrix não estivesse de acordo com toda aquela balbúrdia. Ela não pareceria deslocada de maneira alguma entre as garotas que cochichavam furiosamente sobre quem poderia lev�-las ao baile.

Mas, afinal, o que sabia daquela garota? Apesar de estarem no mesmo ano, era a primeira vez que trocava mais do que duas palavras com ela. Narcisa Black, que se formara no ano anterior, tinha-lhe deixado uma impressão bem pouco lisonjeira. E ele sempre achara Bellatrix por demais parecida com a irmã mais velha. Não tanto pelas características físicas, mas pelo ar de superioridade um tanto esnobe que ambas pareciam carregar.

O rapaz lembrou-se do calafrio que sentira ao se deparar com os olhos dela tão logo Dumbledore fizera seu anúncio. Não... Havia algo que diferia as duas... Havia no olhar de Bellatrix uma atitude e uma ambição que não existia em Narcisa.

E sobre o que gostaria de conversar, Black?

Ela jogou os soberbos cabelos negros para trás, debruçando-se um pouco sobre a mesa.

Que tal sobre a conversa que você teve com Lúcio Malfoy nas férias? – ela perguntou num tom sibilante.

Severo sentiu o sangue fugir de suas faces. Bellatrix pareceu apreciar a comoção que causara. Enquanto o salão voltava ao normal em suas conversas frívolas, Severo percebeu o quanto subestimara a jovem a sua frente.

O que quer saber exatamente, Bellatrix? – ele se arriscou a dizer o nome dela.

Ela sorriu.

Não há nada que eu não saiba, Severo. Mas estou cansada de saber apenas na teoria.

E o que você quer que eu faça a respeito disso?

É simples... Quando Malfoy tentar convencê-lo novamente, independente de qual seja a sua decisão, quero que avise a ele que estou disposta a me juntar a _eles_.

Severo sentiu vontade de rir.

Sinceramente, Black, você perdeu o juízo? Acha realmente que eles vão aceitar garotas!

O sorriso dela se desfez com a rapidez de um raio.

Não me subestime, Snape. – ela se levantou imperiosamente – Além disso, essa decisão não cabe a você. Apenas faça o que lhe pedi. Posso ser bastante generosa se me obedecer.

Não preciso de sua generosidade. – Severo respondeu simplesmente.

Talvez não agora. – ela respondeu com um sorriso antes de deixar o salão para trás.

* * *

Ele ultrapassou as gárgulas que guardavam o escritório do diretor, subindo quase que automaticamente os degraus que o levavam a Dumbledore. Empurrou a porta de leve sem pedir licença. Afinal, para que perder tempo se o velho bruxo sempre sabia o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor?

Exatamente como previra, Dumbledore estava esperando, o misterioso sorriso da onisciência na face.

Boa noite, professor Snape.

Severo apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça, evitando olhar diretamente nos olhos do outro. Não estava disposto a deixar Dumbledore perceber a fraqueza que sentira mais cedo na sala de aula ao mirar um certo par de olhos tristes.

Sente-se, por favor.

O homem obedeceu, concentrando sua atenção nos papéis que infestavam a mesa do diretor. Acabou por lembrar-se de uma situação muito parecida com aquela, há muitos anos, quando o próprio Dumbledore lhe comunicara que...

Como foram as aulas, Severo- Dumbledore perguntou, arrancando-o de suas memórias.

Ele observou o diretor fazer um aceno com a varinha, enquanto uma chaleira fumegante voava na direção deles. Severo estranhou a pergunta e, nesse instante, cruzou o olhar com o do diretor. Dumbledore sorriu.

Vejo que já conheceu o irmão de nossa pequena Dorcas... Ch�?

Não, obrigado. - Severo respondeu, sentindo-se um tanto desconfortável - O senhor está falando...

De Hercule Meadowes. O irmão caçula de Dorcas.

O senhor me chamou para conversar sobre isso- foi a vez de Severo perguntar, sem esconder certa dose de irritação.

Dumbledore apenas sorriu. Mas logo seu sorriso foi substituído por uma expressão mais séria.

Na verdade, eu queria conversar sobre certas brincadeiras de antigos amigos nossos... Acabo de receber uma carta do Ministério, Severo. Vandalizaram a velha Mansão Potter na noite de ontem.

Severo sentiu um calafrio conhecido passar por sua espinha.

Comensais?

Não temos como provar nada. Mas eu gostaria que você fizesse uma visita à mansão.

O homem suspirou.

Quando parto?

Amanhã mesmo, ao final do dia.

Severo assentiu, levantando-se.

Isso é tudo?

Dumbledore suspirou.

Porque se fecha tanto, Severo? Compartilhar as dores que carrega seria uma maneira bastante eficiente de curar suas feridas.

Um instante de silêncio. Em seguida, Severo seguiu para a porta, abrindo-a.

Boa noite, professor Dumbledore. – ele desejou, antes de sair, deixando o escritório do diretor para trás.

* * *

**29 de setembro de 1971**

Severo acomodou-se na cadeira que a professora Estricnina lhe indicara. Nunca tinha estado antes na sala de Dumbledore. Assim, enquanto esperava pacientemente a professora de poções voltar com o diretor, ele iniciou uma cuidadosa observação do aposento em que estava.

Vários quadros de ex-diretores de Hogwarts fingiam dormir em suas molduras. Objetos estranhos se amontoavam por todo o lugar, ordenados em alguma caótica combinação. Reinando sobre todo o escritório, uma minúscula ave tentava abrir suas asas sujas junto a seu poleiro.

Uma fênix... Provavelmente renascera há pouco. Uma pena; ele gostaria de vê-la em todo seu esplendor.

O rapaz voltou-se para a mesa de Dumbledore, que certamente merecia uma análise mais minuciosa. Talvez ali encontrasse respostas para muitas das perguntas que ultimamente o assombravam; a maioria relacionada com aquilo que Malfoy lhe contara.

"_O poder dele está crescendo, Snape. Pense bem de que lado quer ficar"._

Essa frase o assombrava em seus pesadelos, em seus poucos momentos de descanso.

De que lado ficaria?

Algo chamou a atenção de Severo. Quase soterrada por outros papéis, uma carta com o selo ministerial continha seu nome em letras negras. Ele não esperou para ter certeza de que não seria pego, afinal, se tratava dele; ele tinha o direito de saber.

_"Caro professor Dumbledore:_

_Viemos por meio desta comunicar-lhe que o pai de seu aluno Severo Snape, o senhor Henri Snape, faleceu ontem no Hospital St. Mungus. Não há um diagnóstico de qual seria a causa mortis. O enterro será hoje à 19h. Gostaríamos que pudesse liberar o garoto para as últimas despedidas no cemitério bruxo de Grodric's Hollow._

_Atenciosamente,_

_T. H. White_

_Curandeiro-chefe do Hospital St. Mungus."_

Severo não ouviu a porta bater atrás de si. Suas mãos tremiam intensamente quando ele depositou de volta a carta sobre a mesa do diretor. Um nó na garganta quase o impedia de respirar e o coração acelerara-se de tal maneira que ele não duvidava que pudesse romper seu peito com a violência de seus batimentos.

Senhor Snape? – a voz de Dumbledore soou através da cortina de dor que o garoto sentia agora.

Os olhos do diretor pousaram sobre a mesa e ele imediatamente compreendeu o que se passava com seu aluno. Ele caminhou calmamente até sua cadeira e observou em silêncio o rapaz sentado à sua frente.

Vejo que não preciso mais dar a notícia. – Dumbledore observou – Severo?

O garoto levantou a cabeça, mirando os olhos safira do diretor. O velho bruxo suspirou. Nunca vira tanta dor na face de alguém. Mas o jovem à sua frente não parecia ter consciência do quanto estava sofrendo; lutando com todas as forças contra os próprios sentimentos.

Severo, você quer ir ao enterro do seu pai?

O sonserino encarou-o com os olhos escuros antes de menear a cabeça. Dumbledore percebeu que não adiantaria tentar conversar com o garoto; ele não iria se abrir.

Pode ir então. Quer que chame a diretora da sua casa?

Novamente um menear de cabeça. Ele não parecia ser capaz de produzir qualquer som. Dumbledore observou Severo se levantar, deixando o escritório de cabeça baixa.

Sua mãe morrera com o nascimento dele. Nos olhos de Andrew Snape, o garoto sempre lera a muda acusação de ter tomado a vida da mãe pela sua. Talvez por conta disso, nunca fora realmente ligado ao pai. Mas, de repente, estava sozinho.

Um garoto de 14 anos sozinho no mundo.

* * *

O jardim da mansão demonstrava claramente há quantos anos não era cuidado. A hera subia pelas paredes descascadas e espaçadamente, uma bela orquídea quebrava a imagem de abandono da casa que pertencera à família Potter por gerações.

Severo atravessou os portões enferrujados e poucos instantes depois estava dentro do salão em que ocorrera o casamento de Lílian e Tiago Potter.

Móveis quebrados, papéis rasgados soltos pelo chão, gavetas reviradas... O lugar era a verdadeira imagem do caos. Quem quer que fizera aquilo, realmente não gostava dos Potter.

Severo subiu as escadarias que levavam ao primeiro andar, observando as portas fechadas. Caminhou calmamente pelo piso atapetado até parar diante da primeira porta. Trancada. Tentou a segunda. A mesma coisa. Com um meio sorriso, ele tirou a varinha do bolso.

A_lohomorra_!

Um baque. Severo sentiu suas costas baterem violentamente contra a parede. Teria que encontrar outra maneira de abrir aquelas portas...

Lentamente, ele voltou a se aproximar da porta que o expulsara. Observou-a por alguns instantes, guardando a varinha. Ele estreitou os olhos, pensando... Aquilo era obra de um maroto... Então, tinha que tentar pensar como um...

_- Seboso Ranhoso_. – ele murmurou entre dentes o apelido que tinham colocado nele na época da escola.

A porta se abriu com um rangido suave. Severo observou o lugar, um tanto surpreso. Nem um dia parecia ter passado ali, estava tudo no lugar, rigorosamente limpo. Quem quer que tivesse visitado a mansão, não tivera perspicácia suficiente para conseguir entrar nos quartos.

Ele aproximou-se da cama de dossel, feita de uma madeira escura e luzidia. Cortinas de cetim transparentes esvoaçavam com a brisa suave que penetrava pela janela aberta, que parecia esperar o ocupante do quarto voltar de sua ausência.

Sobre a mesa de cabeceira, dois porta-retratos. Severo hesitou por alguns instantes antes de se sentar sobre a cama macia, pegando o primeiro deles.

Um casal sorridente aproveitava um piquenique junto a uma bela praia. Lílian e Tiago Potter. Ela segurava o chapéu, que o vento parecia querer levar, enquanto os cabelos vermelhos ondulavam a sabor do mesmo. O marido a abraçava pela cintura, o queixo apoiado no ombro claro dela.

Sorrindo, eles pareciam ser a própria imagem da felicidade. Severo quase podia sentir inveja deles. Inveja da alegria radiante que eles transmitiam naquele simples traço de memória.

A segunda foto era ainda do tempo de escola. Os quatro marotos estavam sentados nos degraus que levavam ao seu dormitório. Os traços ainda eram infantis, mas eles provavelmente já faziam sucesso.

Ele estreitou os olhos ao passar os dedos por trás do porta-retrato. Havia um pequeno volume ali. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele abriu as costas do objeto, encontrando um pergaminho milimetricamente dobrado lá dentro.

Severo abriu o pergaminho. Estava em branco. Mas um pergaminho em branco certamente não estaria tão bem escondido se não fosse importante. Pensou em usar a varinha, mas a dor nas costas lembrou-lhe o que acontecera antes.

Talvez uma borracha reveladora... Ou então...

Ele olhou para a outra fotografia e passou os dedos por trás dela. Não, não havia nada ali. Levantou-se, tomando a foto do casal e o pergaminho junto consigo. E, no instante seguinte, sentiu a mão queimar.

Mas que diabos...

O vidro do porta-retrato se partiu no chão e o pergaminho caiu por cima dele. Lentamente, letras vermelhas começaram a aparecer. Severo abaixou-se no chão, lendo as palavras que se formavam.

"_Sirius 'Almofadinhas' Black e Tiago 'Pontas' Potter firmam através desta um pacto de amizade. Com sangue escrevemos o elo fraternal que nos une. Irmãos de carne não somos, mas irmãos de espírito."_

Havia uma mancha vermelha entre as assinaturas dos nomes dos dois marotos, além de pequenas marcas de patas de algum animal.

Um pacto de amizade... Irmãos de espírito... Sentiu vontade de rir. Passaria pela cabeça do Potter que alguns anos depois Sirius Black o trairia para o Lorde das Trevas?

Estava quase saindo do quarto quando seus olhos se depararam com uma pequena sombra sobre a cama. Calmamente, Severo voltou a se sentar, puxando para ele uma caixa que inflou ao sair de seu esconderijo.

Fotos, cadernos, bilhetes, roupas e até garrafas de cerveja amanteigada vazia estavam guardadas ali dentro. Ele pegou um pequeno caderno de capa verde, abrindo-o na primeira página. Uma página de uma revista recortada estava pregada ali e, logo abaixo, as letras de Tiago e Sirius confirmavam a quem o caderno pertencia.

_"Poção do amor:_

_½ medida de amanita muscaria cozida durante a lua cheia_

_2 gotas de extrato de beladona_

_Cascas de dulcamara_

_Pétalas de uma flor de giesta_

_1 ½ medida de junca_

_2 pétalas de lótus banca_

_¾ de medida de pó de mandrágora_

_Frutos de meimendro colhidos no novilúnio_

_½ medida de mistura de verbena e mirto_

_O cogumelo, primeiro ingrediente da poção, deve ser adicionado à poção juntamente com o sumo de seu cozimento. Ele será o elemento alucinógeno do líquido, permitindo que aquele que o beba possa mergulhar em seus belos sonhos._

_A beladona e a mandrágora são as pitadas de romance. Elas elevarão o fogo de sua paixão. A dulcamara e a giesta são a sua proteção; jamais esqueça delas! A junca trará sorte ao seu encontro, enquanto o lótus assegurará a paz de seu coração. Por fim, o mirto e a verbena revelam o verdadeiro amor._

_Putz... Isso é muito brega, Pontas! Você tem certeza que vai dar certo? Sabe, me parece medidas um tanto desesperadas apelar para Teen Witch..._

_**Mas nós estamos desesperados, Almofadas. Pense bem... Aquelas duas loucas estão acabando com a nossa reputação!**_

_Tudo bem. Mas lembre-se que não vai dar para a poção estar pronta até o baile._

_**E mesmo que estivesse, como descobriríamos se estamos dando a poção para as garotas certas? Tudo bem que a idéia é original, mas Dumbledore pegou pesado... Não me sinto muito à vontade em ficar com uma garota que eu não sei quem é. Quer dizer... e se eu pegar alguma sonserina?**_

_Meu caro, o que aparecer é lucro. Tem nem risco de eu dispensar alguma._

_**Esse baile vai ser muito interessante..."**_

Uma poção do amor? De que ano era aquele caderno? Severo virou as páginas com certa pressa. Mais à frente estava o relato do baile. O baile do Halloween de 1971.

* * *

**31 de outubro de 1971**

Ela atravessou as portas do salão principal sozinha, observando com atenção todos os presentes. Não que pudesse reconhecer alguém. Afinal, aquele era um baile à fantasia. Susan sorriu. Seria fácil encontrar suas amigas se fosse um baile normal, trouxa. Era só procurar os cabelos ruivos de Lílian. Mas em Hogwarts...

Os professores tinham feito uma espécie de "gincana" para aquele baile. Todos, do terceiro ano para cima, deveriam usar magia para se disfarçarem. Os que melhor se saíssem nessa missão ganhariam pontos para suas casas. E, ao que parece, todos tinham se esmerado na produção.

Havia ainda outra característica. O baile, apesar de ser no dia das bruxas, estava comemorando os 980 anos da fundação de Hogwarts. Por isso era um baile à fantasia onde todos deveriam estar vestidos com roupas da época.

Susan sorriu ao perceber um Godric Griffyndor conversando com Rowena Ravenclaw. Os diretores de cada casa tinham escolhido alunos para representar os fundadores. Também não poderia saber quem eles eram, mas provavelmente deviam pertencer ao último ano...

Um pouco distante da italianinha, Lílian tentava afrouxar um pouco o corpete por baixo do vestido de cetim azul. Ela passou por um espelho e admirou sua figura. Os cabelos agora estavam completamente negros e caíam numa trança até seus joelhos. Os olhos tinham se tornado violeta. Mas o formato do rosto até que não mudara muito...

A única coisa que a incomodava era aquele vestido. Um longo vestido de época azul escuro, com a saia bem rodada e delicados detalhes em prata. Era muito bonito. O problema era o corpete por debaixo dele. Como as mulheres conseguiam usar aquilo no passado? Como é que elas respiravam!

Alguém parou ao lado dela nesse instante e Lílian sentiu um calafrio. Era um rapaz alto, de olhos verdes e cabelos negros. Havia algo de familiar naquele calafrio, mas ela se esqueceu completamente disso quando ele sorriu.

A senhorita aceita dançar?

Tiago sorriu quando ela fez apenas um leve movimento com a cabeça, assentindo. Mesmo irreconhecível, seu charme ainda era... _indiscutível_. A garota deixou que ele envolvesse sua cintura e ele fechou os olhos. O cheiro de lavanda... Já sentira aquele perfume antes.

Enquanto Tiago e Lílian dançavam, sem saberem realmente com quem estavam, Sirius caminhava pelos alunos, tentando adivinhar a fantasia de Camille Dearborn. Flitwick poderia ter escolhido ela para representar Rowena Ravenclaw... Ele fixou a atenção em Rowena tentando descobrir nela algum traço de Camille, e acabou tropeçando em alguém.

Era uma garota baixinha, com duas longas tranças loiras, e olhos cinza, como tempestades. Ela ajeitou o vestido pérola com cuidado e delicadeza.

Desculpe. - ele murmurou - Eu estava distraído. - acrescentou sorrindo.

Não faz mal, você se machucou- ela perguntou enquanto terminava de ajeitar o corpete dourado.

Não, você jamais me machucaria. - ele respondeu, fazendo-a rir - Você está linda... Não gostaria de dar uma volta?

E se eu não for linda, jovem mancebo- ela continuava com o sorriso pregado no rosto, fazendo força para não desatar a rir da cara de pau daquele menino.

Ninguém se disfarçaria tão bem... - ele ofereceu o braço. - Vamos?

Vamos sim. - ela meneou a cabeça, consentindo que ele a tomasse para o passeio.

No outro extremo do salão, Lílian balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se levemente tonta. Estavam dançando muito devagar, quase que apenas dando voltas em si mesmos. Ela abaixou a cabeça, encostando-a no peito dele. Tiago virou o rosto para ela.

Os olhos de ambos se encontraram e Tiago sentiu o coração disparar. Antes que ela pudesse se afastar, ele colou os lábios aos dela. A garota permaneceu estática por alguns segundos. Mas, para surpresa de ambos, acabou por corresponder.

Quase que imediatamente ele se afastou, olhando para os lados como se procurando uma certa ruiva. A garota em seus braços o observou inquisidora com seus olhos violetas. Tiago passou a mão pelo cabelo, afastando-se dela.

Me desculpe... Eu... - ele suspirou - Eu estava pensando em outra garota.

Ela sorriu.

Não se preocupe... Eu acho que posso entendê-lo. Bem, eu vou indo.

Ele assentiu e Lílian logo sumiu no meio da multidão, mergulhando em seus pensamentos. Provavelmente o rapaz estava apaixonado... E não era correspondido.

Porque eu tenho que ter um Potter e não um daqueles na minha vida?

O baile terminou bem tarde, mas quando Severo Snape voltou para seu dormitório, não conseguiu dormir. Ele tinha vindo ao baile. Dumbledore fora um idiota com a idéia de deixar todos se fantasiarem ao abrir o baile para os ex-alunos do castelo.

Tom Servolo Riddle. Lorde Voldemort. Ele estivera em Hogwarts, observando, atraindo seguidores. Será que ninguém percebera nada? Ele poderia ter desfechado um ataque fulminante e ninguém teria sequer percebido o que os atingira.

Ou talvez... Talvez ele ainda não fosse tão poderoso quanto queria. Talvez, se tivesse se revelado, Dumbledore poderia tê-lo derrotado.

Não muito distante dali, apesar da hora já avançada e do cansaço do baile, dois rapazes observavam um caldeirão fumegar em uma passagem secreta atrás de um espelho. Escondido atrás de uma tapeçaria, Remo observava os amigos tendo nas mãos o Mapa do Maroto.

Eles são doidos... De onde surgiu essa idéia de poção do amor!

Na passagem, Sirius e Tiago conversavam.

Quer dizer que você conseguiu esquecer a ruivinha?

Sirius, você sabe que a ruivinha é só um passatempo. É divertido vê-la com o rosto vermelho de raiva e despejando seu "ódio" quando tudo o que ela quer é me agarrar. Quando ela tiver tomado essa poção, vai revelar que é louca por mim e depois de aproveitar eu vou fazer ela pagar por todos os foras que me deu.

Cara, eu tenho medo de você... Está ficando muito vingativo, Pontas... – Sirius riu – Espero que nunca tenha motivos para aprontar comigo. Mas agora que já vimos como as coisas estão por aqui, que tal voltar para a torre? Eu tô com sono, sabe?

Tiago assentiu.

É, eu também estou cansado. Vamos logo.

Remo observou os dois amigos deixarem seu esconderijo e desaparecerem na curva do corredor. No instante seguinte, ele entrou pela passagem do espelho e despejou um pequeno frasquinho que trazia no bolso.

Isso vai fazê-los aprender a não mexer com poções proibidas pelo Ministério...

* * *

Severo fechou-se em sua masmorra, observando a caixa que tinha diante de si. Sentou-se em sua cadeira, olhando pensativamente o pequeno tesouro que descobrira na casa dos Potter.

Todas as lembranças, os segredos, os rastros dos marotos. O que poderia descobrir vasculhando aquela caixa?

Ele meneou a cabeça. Não tinha direito de mexer naquilo. Aquelas coisas pertenciam ao filho dos Potter. Mesmo que todas as humilhações que passara lhe implorassem para ser pagas com a destruição da caixa e seu conteúdo, a razão lhe dizia que aquilo não estava certo.

Como se lembrasse subitamente de algo importante, ele abriu uma das gavetas de sua mesa, tirando dela um livro de capa escura. Ao canto direito, gravada em prata, uma serpente.

O anuário de 1975... O ano em que ele se formara.

Observou as fotografias que o olhavam com ar esnobe e o olhar quase imperioso. Rosier, Dolohov, Lestrange, Nott, Travers, Wilkes... Bellatrix Black.

O olhar frio dela fez com que ele se lembrasse de seu primeiro encontro com o Lorde. No baile do Halloween. Apesar de disfarçado, Voldemort conseguia transmitir uma aura poderosa a todos que estavam ao seu redor.

Ele levantou a manga da camisa. Embora estivesse invisível, ele quase podia sentir a Marca Negra arder em seu braço, como na primeira vez em que ele a enxergara.

Raivoso com aqueles pensamentos, ele se levantou jogando o anuário para longe. Tinha que esquecer aquilo. Tinha que enterrar sua vida passada.

* * *

**E cá estamos em mais um capítulo...**

**Agradecimentosa Lisa Black, Babi Evans, Dynha Black, Juliana Montez, Juliana, Beblle e Babbi Potter, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Mirtes, Nimrodel Telcontar, Jé Black, Marina, Nick Malfoy, Ameria, Pandora, Mariana-fan-sister, dominun, Witches, Flávia, Lílian Black, Adriana Black e todos que estão lendo a fic!**

**No próximo capítulo, mais Sirius.**

**Beijos, **

**Silverghost.**


	5. Gota de sangue

**Capítulo 05: Gota de sangue**

* * *

_'Afinal de contas, o que a Su tem?'_ - a voz doce de Alice perguntou.

Um suspiro fundo quebrou o silêncio que se instalara à pergunta.

_'Há tempos que ela está assim...'_ - Emelina respondeu_ - 'Receio... Receio que ela esteja apaixonada...'_

_'Mas se é isso, porque o receio? Apaixonar-se não é algo bom?'_ - Selene perguntou em tom confuso.

_'Eu acho que ela está apaixonada pelo Sirius...'_

Ele fechou a tampa do gravador, deixando as vozes das amigas morrerem lentamente na escuridão de sua cela.

Fora um cego por anos a fio. Pavoneando-se pela escola, um idiota inconseqüente... Como pudera ser tão feliz quando perdia todo o seu tempo com coisas tão inúteis? E ele perdera tempo demais...

Sirius sorriu amargamente. Sabia que, se pudesse voltar atrás, nada o impediria de agir da mesma maneira irresponsável. As confusões com os sonserinos, as canalhices, o jeito indolente... Tudo fruto da "bela" criação que sua amada mãe lhe dera. Fruto do ódio, da tristeza, do abandono...

Poucos tinham percebido a máscara que ele usava. Poucos o tinham conhecido realmente. Ele meneou a cabeça. Seus pensamentos começavam a ficar cada vez mais confusos.

Seu olhar caiu sobre os corredores que levavam a sua cela. Ainda estavam vazios. Mas em breve os dementadores apareceriam para sugar a pouca sanidade que lhe restava. Suspirando, ele voltou a se concentrar no gravador. Forçou a memória, tentando encontrar a lembrança de como se aproximara de Susan.

Outro sorriso amargo. Há alguns anos, essa dolorosa lembrança seria o suficiente para deixá-lo amuado por dias. Agora que os sorrisos daqueles que ele amara quase se tinham apagado de sua memória, ele tentava fazê-los voltar, tentava transformá-los em algum alento.

Fechou os olhos. Quase podia ouvir a voz de Tiago, embora a face dele já não fosse tão nítida.

Por uma aposta idiota que terminara empatada... Sim... Fora assim que tudo começara.

* * *

****

**28 de janeiro de 1973**

"- Mas é claro que eu posso tirar notas melhores que as suas nos N.O.M.s! Acorde, Tiago Potter!" – Sirius riu com gosto – Se você é um gênio que consegue passar sem estudar é única e exclusivamente porque convive comigo e acaba absorvendo minha imensa sabedoria por osmose.

Remo apenas abaixou a cabeça, ocupando-se em terminar seu café-da-manhã sem desatar em gargalhadas. Havia olheiras profundas sob seus olhos, explicadas pela proximidade da lua cheia.

Pedro, entretanto, não escondeu o riso quando Tiago e Sirius apertaram as mãos, selando as apostas.

"- Então é isso. Que vença o melhor. – Tiago completou com um sorriso quase cínico.

Nesse instante, uma ruiva parou atrás deles.

"- Espero que não estejam aprontando nada dessa vez. – Lílian observou.

"- E eu espero que você esteja livre das suas novas funções de monitora no sábado. – Tiago respondeu, agora malicioso.

"- Ponha-se no seu lugar, Potter. – os olhos verdes dela dardejaram violentamente antes de se voltarem para outro maroto – Remo você está se sentindo bem? Acha que pode ir à reunião da monitoria hoje?

Tiago fez uma careta ao perceber o tom preocupado dela. Sirius apenas sorriu, piscando o olho.

"- Eu estou bem, Lily, só cansado. Não precisa se preocupar.

"- Então eu espero você às oito no salão comunal. – ela comunicou, deixando a companhia deles para reunir-se às amigas.

"- Parece que nosso amigo Aluado tem um encontro hoje... – Sirius comentou, observando a reação do amigo citado e do outro ao seu lado.

Remo continuou com seu café normalmente, enquanto Tiago parecia mais interessado em mastigar seus talheres que a comida em seu prato.

"- Sabe, Sirius, eu não gosto muito desse apelido. – Remo respondeu sem se alterar – Acho que eu deveria me chamar "lobo mau". Você pode ser a vovozinha e o Tiago, a "Chapeuzinho Vermelho". E o Pedro, a gente importa da história dos "Três Porquinhos".

"- E eu adoro quando você tem esses seus ataques de sarcasmo. – Sirius observou, cruzando os braços e piscando o olho para uma garota que se derretia ali perto.

"- Acredite, Remo, você teve sorte. Afinal, é melhor Aluado do que "Pontas". – Tiago suspirou – Porque a gente ainda é amigo mesmo, _Almofadinhas_?

"- Ora, vamos, vocês dois parecem duas velhas enjoadas! Os apelidos são uma ótima forma de nos manter incógnitos.

"- Pena que quase toda a Hogwarts conheça os apelidos desde que os nossos primeiros resultados com a animagia começaram a surgir... – Tiago resmungou em voz baixa.

"- Bem, é divertido... – Pedro tentou ajudar.

Sirius sorriu em resposta.

"- Alguém me entende! Oh, Merlin, obrigado! Mas, Remo... – nesse ponto o rapaz abaixou a voz de modo que só eles ouvissem – Nós achamos que na próxima lua cheia...

"- Vocês ainda estão com essa loucura!

"- Remo, nós já quase nos transformamos por completo. – Tiago o interrompeu – Não falta muito agora. Portanto, não adianta tentar nos fazer desistir, nem chantagear dizendo que vai abrir a boca para Dumbledore. Você sabe o que aconteceria conosco se você contasse, e por isso mesmo, não vai contar.

"- Certamente ele seria bem menos benevolente do que foi no ano passado com a história da "poção do amor". – Pedro observou, sorrindo com a lembrança.

Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam com visível embaraço. Para fazer efeito, a poção do amor deveria ser tomada pelo casal que deve se apaixonar. Eles tomaram ainda na passagem do espelho, mas, antes que, cada um por seu lado, pudesse fazer seus alvos beberem...

"- Aquilo foi humilhante... – Tiago desabafou.

"- Pois é... Mas vai chegar o seu dia, senhor Aluado. Não é porque é meu amigo que não vai pagar por ter me feito passar dois dias inteiros falando fino e me controlando para não cantar. – Sirius observou, levantando-se.

"- Pense por este ângulo... Pelo menos as garotas acharam que vocês estavam mais românticos, pedindo para sair com elas em forma de canção. – Remo respondeu – _Lararilará_...

"- Onde você está indo, Almofadinhas? – Pedro perguntou.

"- Cuidar de uns negócios. – ele respondeu misterioso, deixando o salão.

Caminhou rapidamente pelos corredores, pensando na aposta que acabara de fazer com Tiago. Considerando as matérias em que um era mais forte que o outro, terminavam quase empatados. Exceto por História da Magia. Assim, ele precisava de uma ajudinha...

Finalmente encontrou quem procurava. Susan estava rindo, enquanto Lílian se descabelava de raiva, e Emelina tentava acalmar a ruiva. Provavelmente, por culpa de Tiago...

Ele aproximou-se sorrateiramente, pousando a mão no ombro dela e puxando-a para longe das amigas, que sequer notaram o desaparecimento da morena. Ela pareceu surpresa ao perceber quem estava diante de si.

"- Mas o que... - ela começou, prestes a fazer um escândalo.

"- Calma, Timms! - Sirius falou baixinho, puxando-a pelo corredor vazio.

"- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Black!

"- Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

A garota estancou e ele quase caiu com o movimento.

"- Que tipo de ajuda? - ela perguntou desconfiada.

"- Precisamos de uma espiã no quarto das garotas, para vigiar a Evans. - ele respondeu divertido - O Pontas está começando a se desesperar.

"- Você não quer que eu espie minha melhor amiga, não é?

"- Depende. Se você disser que sim, é sério, se disser que não era só brincadeira...

"- Lógico que não!

"- Então era brincadeira. - Sirius sorriu e Susan revirou os olhos - Mas agora é sério, será que você poderia me fazer um favor?

"- O que é agora? - ela perguntou desinteressada.

"- O Remo disse que não ia emprestar as anotações dele de História da Magia esse ano e a única pessoa que anota além dele é a Evans. No entanto, eu soube de fonte segura que você, apesar de não prestar atenção na aula do chato Binns, é a melhor aluna de História da escola.

"- Eu sempre gostei de História. - ela respondeu, pensativa - Aquele fantasma chato, no entanto, consegue fazer tudo ficar tão desinteressante que eu já quase desisti de seguir alguma carreira ligada à matéria dele.

"- Bem, seja como for, eu perdi umas aulas e daqui a uma semana é a prova de História e eu fiz uma aposta com o Tiago que era capaz de ultrapassar as notas dele em todas as matérias. Como eu não posso apelar para a Evans, será que você podia me ajudar com História?

A garota olhou-o estranhamente. Desde quando Sirius Black pedia ajuda a alguém? Mas, se ele tivesse apostado com o Potter, não duvidava que fosse capaz de tudo para ganhar do amigo.

"- Eu empresto meus cadernos para você, Black.

"- Pode me chamar de Sirius! - ele disse sorridente.

"- Que seja, Sirius. - ela respondeu sem conseguir conter um sorriso tímido - Posso ir agora?

"- Claro! Mas promete que vai pensar na possibilidade de ajudar o Pontas com sua amiga ruiva?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, passos ecoaram no corredor e uma garota de cabelos cacheados com as vestes da Lufa-lufa, aproximou-se.

"- SIRIUS! Eu não acredito que está me traindo!

Susan abriu a boca, assustada e o rapaz riu, aproximando-se da recém-chegada.

"- Não se preocupe, Ju, a Susan é uma amiga da Grifinória, não é, Su?

A morena sorriu.

"- Claro, Sirius. A propósito, eu te entrego as anotações amanhã de manhã. - ela virou-se para a garota - Espero que se divirtam.

Sorrindo, Susan logo se distanciou do casal, indo para sua torre. Sirius abriu ainda mais o sorriso. Com a ajuda da italianinha, certamente se daria bem no simulado de História que o professor faria para os N.O.M.s. E depois... Ah, ele mal podia esperar pelas provas...

* * *

O céu estava claro aquela noite. A lua pendia cheia. Deitado no chão, Sirius a observava. Apesar de tudo, ela ainda conseguia lhe despertar algumas lembranças felizes...

Remo... Como andaria o amigo? Como estaria se virando sem a companhia deles? Ele suspirou. Gostaria que algum dia o lobisomem pudesse perdoá-lo por ter desconfiado dele.

Virou-se novamente para o gravador. Se continuava a se manter vivo naquele lugar, se ainda não enlouquecera completamente, é por ter aquele pequeno objeto junto a si. Embora as faces de seus amigos estivessem quase perdidas em sua mente, conseguia resguardar as vozes deles da fome insana dos dementadores.

_'Por favor, Su...'_

_'Mas eu não quero _cantar_.'_

_'Só um pouquinho...'_

_'Tá bom, tá bom... Se eu cantar, vocês me deixam em paz?'_

_'SIM!' – _responderam as vozes de Emelina e Alice em concordância.

Susan respirou fundo. Uma melodia suave... Sirius fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar apenas nela.

_'Think of me; think of me waking, silent and resigned.  
__Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind.  
__Recall those days look back on all those times,  
__Think of the things we'll never do - there will never be a day,  
__When I won't think of you...'_

Ele virou-se no chão, incomodado. Ele quase podia sentir que aquelas palavras eram dirigidas a ele. Quase podia ver os olhos negros de Susan marejarem, enquanto a canção saía em um sussurro doloroso.

Como estariam as outras garotas? Ele sempre pensava em Remo, e principalmente, em Pedro. Perguntava-se onde eles tinham errado na amizade com o pequeno rato. Mas nunca lembrava delas.

Emelina... Selene... Alice... Essa última, soubera, algum tempo depois de ter visto Bellatrix, que enlouquecera após ser seguidamente amaldiçoada com a _Cruciatus_, juntamente a Frank.

Selene... Selene sobrevivera à noite que levara Susan. E depois, incapaz de conviver com as lembranças, deixara a Inglaterra. Quanto a Emelina... Sirius sorriu.

Emelina fora sua primeira namorada. Estava noiva do caçula dos Prewett quando começaram as mortes... Provavelmente ela também o culpava pela morte de Fábio... Também o chamava de assassino. Também o odiava...

Levantou-se quase em um pulo, urrando para as grades. Aquilo não era justo. Não era... Ele jamais os trairia...

Gritou coisas incompreensíveis até perder o equilíbrio e encolher-se febrilmente contra as paredes frias de pedra. Estava fraco demais para tais rompantes.

"- Eu sou inocente... – ele murmurou baixinho para si mesmo – Inocente...

* * *

****

**13 de fevereiro de 1973**

Os três se estreitaram sob a capa de Tiago, sentindo o coração bater cada vez mais acelerado à medida que se aproximavam do Salgueiro Lutador. No céu, a lua cheia fulgia com sua veste de prata e seu séqüito de estrelas.

"- Agora, Rabicho! – Tiago sussurrou, tirando a capa de cima dos três.

O garoto fechou os olhos, seu corpo encolhendo até que só restasse em seu lugar um pequeno rato. Rabicho correu entre os galhos furiosos da árvore, apertando o botão que a faria parar.

Imediatamente, Tiago e Sirius dobraram-se sobre o chão, seus corpos humanos dando lugar aos de animagos. O primeiro transformou-se em um cervo; os galhos imponentes investindo contra o vento, os cascos negros pateando o chão, impacientes pela noite...

Pontas.

Sirius observou o amigo com um sorriso antes de deixar sua própria natureza aflorar. Em poucos instantes, ao lado do cervo, estava um enorme cão negro, os olhos inteligentes observando os arredores, o focinho elegante erguido no ar pra sentir todos os cheiros que Hogwarts podia lhe oferecer.

Almofadinhas uivou, como se saudando a lua. Era a segunda vez que ele se transformava em animago, mas a primeira em que tinha real extensão de seus instintos, de como era ser um cão.

As nuvens cobriram o céu, deixando a noite ainda mais escura. O cervo e o rato observaram o cão sair saltitando violentamente, atravessando a grama alta, deixando que as gotas frias de orvalho se espalhassem sobre os pêlos finos de seu corpo; sentindo o solo, em alguns locais duro, em outros, fofo, frio como o ar noturno, fazendo cócegas nas almofadinhas de suas patas.

'- Vamos, Almofadinhas!

O cão voltou-se para trás, vendo Tiago e Pedro esperando-o, já destransformados. Ele aproximou-se dos dois amigos, ainda inebriado com as sensações, com o enorme sortimento de cheiros, do odor forte de terra molhada à doçura das flores.

Tiago abaixou-se para acariciar por trás da orelha de Almofadinhas, arrancando deste um ganido de prazer.

'- Certo, seu cachorro safado, ande logo que Remo está nos esperando.

O moreno se afastou e finalmente Sirius voltou à sua forma humana.

'- Sempre um estraga-prazeres, não, Pontas?

'- Você terá muito tempo essa noite para descobrir como é ser um cão, meu caro Almofadinhas.

Eles sorriram e os três amigos passaram pelo alçapão guardado pelo Salgueiro. Assim que Tiago, o último a entrar, fechou a pequena passagem, a árvore saiu de sua imobilidade. Qualquer um que passasse por ali agora não conseguiria sequer imaginar o que acontecia nos subterrâneos de Hogwarts naquele momento.

Depois de caminharem por um longo corredor, finalmente chegaram à Casa dos Gritos. Já tinham estado ali antes, mas nunca à noite, muito menos durante a lua cheia. À meia luz, tudo ali parecia muito mais fantasmagórico do que durante o dia.

'- Remo disse que estaria em um dos quartos do andar de cima. – Pedro observou timidamente – Já não deveríamos estar transformados?

Sirius meneou a cabeça.

'- Ainda não. A lua está coberta, por hora, não há perigo. Vamos, temos que encontrar o Remo ainda humano.

Tiago assentiu e logo os dois estavam subindo as escadas. Pedro os observou por alguns instantes antes de segui-los. Ao chegarem no primeiro andar, pararam, tentando escutar alguma coisa.

Um lamento baixo chegou até eles, vindo da última porta à direita. Os três se aproximaram, Sirius e Tiago à frente. Mas antes que pudessem chegar até a porta, ela abriu-se violentamente.

Remo apareceu diante deles, a aparência mais doentia do que nunca. Ele arfava enquanto tentava lutar contra si próprio a fim de se manter consciente. As palavras saíam quase como se arranhando a garganta do rapaz.

'- O que estão fazendo aqui? Enlouqueceram?

Os olhos dele brilharam febris, enquanto ele tentava controlar os espasmos de seu corpo.

'- Você sabe o que estamos fazendo aqui. – Tiago respondeu simplesmente.

Remo mordeu os lábios para não gritar.

'- Saiam daqui! Saiam logo, isso não vai dar certo!

Pedro deu um passo para trás, mas Tiago e Sirius mantiveram-se firmes.

'- Não vamos deixar você sozinho, Remo. Nós dissemos que tínhamos uma surpresa para você hoje. - Sirius tirou a capa e enrolou as mangas da blusa, movimento seguido por Tiago - Aluado... Conheça Almofadinhas, Pontas e Rabicho.

Sirius experimentou novamente todas as novas sensações que o animal lhe permitia sentir. Era quase como se despir de toda a mentira e de todas as máscaras do ser humano e tornar-se finalmente livre.

Remo sorriu, embora sentisse a transformação cada vez mais próxima. Lá fora, as nuvens começaram a se dispersar, revelando a lua cheia.

* * *

Ele brincou com a areia do chão por alguns instantes, observando os desenhos que se formavam aos toques de suas mãos. Sirius suspirou. Era a primeira vez em dias que ele se sentia plenamente consciente.

Observou as outras celas vazias, enquanto gritos vinham dos andares superiores da prisão. Sem querer, sorriu. Apesar de tudo, ele conseguira conservar sua sanidade. Mas... por quanto tempo?

Suspirou novamente, voltando sua atenção para a areia. Seus dedos deixaram marcas nela até um nome ser desenhado. Fechou os olhos, relembrando a infância, quando o velho Alphard Black o ensinava a ler com poemas escritos na areia.

_Arranca-me os olhos, e ainda te poderei ver  
__Arranca-me os tímpanos, e ainda te poderei ouvir  
__Sem pés, ainda poderei caminhar para ti  
__Sem língua, poderei invocar-te a qualquer hora_

_Arranca-me os braços, poderei abraçar-te  
__E agarrar-te com o coração, como se a não fosse  
__Pára meu coração e meu cérebro baterá com a mesma fidelidade_

_E se meu cérebro incendiares  
__Então em meu sangue te carregarei._

Quem era mesmo o poeta? Com um esforço de memória, Sirius relembrou o nome. Rainer Rilke. Susan tinha uma frase dele escrita no caderno de História que lhe emprestara no quinto ano.

_"Amor dão duas solidões protegendo-se uma à outra."_

Ele meneou a cabeça, apagando os versos que escrevera na areia.

* * *

**23 de maio de 1973**

'- Mais cinco minutos!

Sirius observou o professor Flitwick caminhando entre as carteiras até passar ao lado de Tiago, que parecia relaxado. Já devia ter terminado a prova também. Ele viu o amigo bocejar e passar a mão pelo cabelo antes de se virar para ele, sorrindo.

Ele também sorriu, erguendo o polegar, sentindo-se bem mais descontraído que o normal; aqueles N.O.M.s estavam sendo ridiculamente fáceis.

'- Descansem as penas, por favor! Você também, Stebbins! Por favor, continuem sentados enquanto recolho os pergaminhos. _Accio_!

Sirius sorriu ao ver dezenas de pergaminhos voarem na direção do professor, acabando por derrubá-lo. Frank Longbottom e um rapaz da Corvinal levantaram-se, indo ajudar o professor.

Ele mal ouviu o que Flitwick disse, logo arrumando suas coisas e indo para junto de Tiago. Fora da sala, finalmente os quatro marotos se reuniram.

'- Você gostou da décima pergunta, Aluado? – ele perguntou tão logo deixaram o saguão.

'- Adorei. - respondeu Remo - "_Citecinco __sinais que identifiquem um lobisomem"_. Uma excelente pergunta.

'- Você acha que conseguiu citar todos os sinais? - Tiago perguntou com falsa preocupação.

'- Acho que sim. Primeiro: ele está sentado na minha cadeira. Dois: ele está usando minhas roupas. Três: o nome dele é Remo Lupin!

Sirius e Tiago riram, enquanto Remo abria um meio sorriso irônico...

'- Eu citei o formato do focinho, as pupilas dos olhos e o rabo peludo - Pedro disse ansioso - Mas não consegui pensar em mais nada...

'- Como pode ser tão obtuso, Rabicho? – Tiago exclamou impaciente - Você anda com um lobisomem uma vez por mês...

'- Fale baixo... – implorou Remo.

Eles desceram pelos gramados em direção ao lago. Sirius espreguiçou-se.

'- Bom, achei que o exame foi moleza... Vai ser uma surpresa se eu não tirar no mínimo um _"Excepcional". _

'- Eu também. - Tiago respondeu, tirando do bolso um pomo de ouro.

'- Onde você conseguiu isso? – Sirius perguntou, levemente curioso.

'- Afanei. – o amigo respondeu simplesmente.

Os quatro se sentaram sob a velha faia perto do lago. Sirius observou as colegas que, mais à frente, riam e conversavam, enquanto refrescavam os pés. Remo puxou um livro da mochila, começando a ler e Pedro observava abismado a habilidade de Tiago com o pomo.

'- Quer guardar isso?- Sirius perguntou após um "viva" de Pedro - Antes que Rabicho molhe as calças de excitação.

Rabicho corou, mas Tiago sorriu, guardando o pomo no bolso.

'- Se estou incomodando...

Sirius suspirou.

'- Estou chateado. Gostaria que já fosse lua cheia...

'- Você gostaria. – Remo respondeu sombrio - Ainda temos Transfiguração, se está chateado, poderia me testar. Pegue aqui...

Remo estendeu o livro, mas Sirius apenas riu.

'- Não preciso olhar para essas bobagens, já sei tudo.

'- Isso vai animar você um pouco, Almofadinhas. - comentou Tiago em voz baixa - Olha quem é que...

Sirius virou a cabeça, observando o outro rapaz que vinha em sua direção.

'- Excelente... _Ranhoso_.

Snape estava caminhando na direção deles, enquanto guardava o NOM´s na sua mochila. Tão logo o sonserino atravessou o gramado, Sirius e Tiago se levantaram. Remo e Pedro permaneceram sentados. O último já antegozava o embate e o primeiro, que não tirara os olhos de seu livro, perguntava-se se já não era hora de se levantar e dar um basta naquilo, visto que era monitor.

'- Tudo bem, Ranhoso? – Tiago perguntou em alto e bom som.

Snape reagiu rápido: jogou a mochila no chão e enfiou a mão para dentro das vestes, procurando a varinha.

_'- Expelliarmus! –_ Tiago gritou, apontando para ele.

A varinha de Snape voou para longe, caindo com um baque surdo às suas costas. Sirius soltou uma gargalhada.

_'- Impedimenta!_ - ele disse, apontando sua varinha para Snape, que foi atirado no chão enquanto tentava recuperar a sua.

Todos os estudantes em volta se viraram para assistir. Alguns tinham se posto de pé e se aproximavam, para observar mais de perto. Uns olhavam apreensivos; outros, entretidos.

Snape continuou no chão enquanto os dois marotos avançavam sobre ele, varinhas em punho.

'- Como foi o exame, Ranhoso? - perguntou Tiago.

'- Eu vi, o nariz dele estava quase encostado no pergaminho – Sirius observou com um sorriso sarcástico – Vai ter manchas enormes de gordura no exame todo, não vão poder ler nem uma palavra.

'- Muitas pessoas riram, mas Sirius não estava se importando em ver quem estava por perto. Snape tentava se por de pé, mas a azaração ainda estava funcionando nele, ele lutava como se amarrado por cordas invisíveis.

'- Espere... para ver. – o garoto arquejou, encarando Tiago com repugnância - Espere... para ver!

Snape os estava ameaçando? Sirius estreitou os olhos, a mente trabalhando rápido. _Não... Ele está ameaçando Tiago_. Talvez o velho Ranhoso estivesse se metendo com gente que não devia para, de repente, ter tomado coragem.

'- Espere para ver o quê? - perguntou Sirius friamente - Que é que você vai fazer, Ranhoso, limpar seu nariz em nós?

Snape despejou uma torrente de azarações e xingamentos, olhando para a varinha, que não se mexeu.

'- Lave sua boca. – Tiago ergueu o braço – _Limpar!_

Bolhas de sabão cor-de-rosa começaram a sair da boca de Snape, cobrindo seus lábios, fazendo-o engasgar...

'- Deixem ele em PAZ!

Sirius e Tiago olharam em volta. A mão livre de Tiago imediatamente voou para o cabelo. Diante deles estava Lílian Evans. Um pouco mais atrás, Emelina e Selene observavam a confusão que eles tinham armado.

'- Tudo bem, Evans? - perguntou Tiago, sua voz inclinando-se numa nota mais madura.

'- Deixem ele em paz! - Lílian repetiu - O que ele fez pra você?

'- Bom... - Tiago pareceu pensativo – É mais pelo fato de ele existir, se você me entende...

Muitos dos alunos ao redor riram, Sirius e Pedro inclusive, mas Remo, que mantinha os olhos no livro, continuou em silêncio. Lílian mordeu os lábios.

'- Você se acha engraçado. - ela disse friamente. - Mas você não passa de um cafajeste, tirano e arrogante, Potter. Deixe ele em _paz_.

'- Deixo se você quiser sair comigo, Evans. – Tiago respondeu rapidamente - Anda... sai comigo e eu nunca mais encostarei uma varinha no Ranhoso.

Atrás dele, o feitiço de Impedimento começava a perder efeito. Snape avançou para sua varinha no chão, cuspindo bolhas de sabão enquanto se arrastava.

'- Eu não sairia com você nem que tivesse de escolher entre você e a lula-gigante. – Lílian retrucou, os olhos faiscando de raiva.

'- Mau jeito, Pontas. - disse Sirius, animado, voltando-se para Snape - OI!

Mas era tarde demais, Snape tinha apontado sua varinha direto para Tiago, houve um lampejo e no instante seguinte, um corte surgiu no lado do rosto do moreno, respingando sangue nas vestes da escola. Um segundo lampejo e agora Snape estava dependurado no ar, as vestes pelo avesso caindo por cima de sua cabeça, revelando pernas finas e magras e cuecas sujas.

Muita gente na pequena aglomeração aplaudiu. Três dos marotos rolavam em gargalhadas. Remo continuava em silêncio. Lílian mordeu os lábios para não sorrir, observando Remo pelo canto do olho e perguntando-se porque o amigo não fazia nada.

'- Ponha ele no chão!

'- Perfeitamente. - Tiago agitou sua varinha e Snape caiu embolado no chão.

Desvencilhando-se de suas vestes, o sonserino levantou-se depressa, mas antes que pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, Sirius apontou a própria varinha para ele.

_'- Petrificus Totalus!_

'- DEIXE ELE EM PAZ!- Lílian gritou, puxando a própria varinha para fora.

Tiago e Sirius observaram alarmados. Não podiam atacar a ruivinha.

'- Ah, Evans, não me obrigue a azarar você! – Tiago pediu sério.

'- Então desfaça o feitiço nele!

Tiago suspirou profundamente, voltando-se para Snape e murmurando o contra-feitiço.

'- Pronto. - ele disse, enquanto Snape fazia um esforço para se por de pé - Você teve sorte que Evans esteja aqui, Ranhoso.

'- Não preciso da ajuda de uma Sangue-Ruim imunda como ela!

Lily empalideceu.

'- Ótimo. - ela respondeu, controlando-se – No futuro, não me incomodarei. E eu lavaria as cuecas se fosse você, _Ranhoso_.

'- Peça desculpas a Evans! - Tiago berrou para Snape, sua varinha apontada ameaçadoramente para ele.

'- Não quero que _você_ o obrigue a se desculpar. - Lílian retrucou, voltando-se para encarar Tiago – Você é tão ruim quanto ele.

Sirius encarou a ruiva com descrença. Ela estava sendo injusta.

'- Quê? Eu NUNCA chamaria você de... você sabe o quê!

'- Despenteando os cabelos só porque acha que é legal parecer que acabou de desmontar da vassoura, se exibindo com esse pomo idiota, andando pelos corredores e azarando qualquer um que o aborreça só porque é capaz... Até surpreende que a sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com o peso dessa cabeça cheia de titica. Você me dá NÁUSEAS.

E virando de costas, afastou-se depressa.

'- Evans! - Tiago chamou atrás dela - Ei, EVANS!

Mas ela não olhou para trás.

'- Qual o problema dela? - perguntou Tiago, tentando fingir que não se importava com a resposta.

Sirius sorriu.

'- Lendo nas entrelinhas, eu diria que ela acha que você metido, cara.

A ruiva voltou para o dormitório, quase fumaçando pelas orelhas. Mas logo toda a raiva se foi ao encontrar Susan jogada na cama, a cabeça sob o travesseiro.

'- Susan?

A morena tirou a cabeça de debaixo do travesseiro, focando os olhos tristes em Lílian.

'- Oi?

'- Susan, o que está acontecendo afinal? - Lílian perguntou, sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

A italiana levantou a cabeça do travesseiro, sorrindo.

'- Nada, Lily, eu só estou cansada. Estes N.O.M.s estão me matando.

A ruiva olhou-a estranhamente. Susan levantou-se, mas deixou-se cair na cama de novo.

'- Certo, eu estou vendo que você precisa de descanso. Quer que eu traga alguma coisa para você comer?

'- Porque você sempre me oferece comida quando alguém não está nos seus melhores dias? - a morena perguntou divertida.

'- Minha mãe sempre diz que a melhor coisa para levantar o astral de alguém é comer algo bem gostoso.

'- Por isso você se enche de chocolate sempre que se encontra com o Potter?

Lílian fechou a cara.

'- Você tinha que citar esse idiota? Acabo de chegar dos jardins e aquele imbecil estava lá se exibindo, mostrando a cueca do Snape para toda a escola.

'- Eu não acredito que perdi isso!

'- Susan!

'- Certo, não está mais aqui quem falou. Mas já que você se ofereceu tão _prestativamente_ para me arranjar algo para comer, anota aí: um sanduíche do maior que tiver, suco de uva e, para sobremesa, um belo pedaço de bolo de chocolate.

'- Su, você é magra de ruim mesmo... Eu já volto.

Lílian saiu do dormitório, deixando a amiga sozinha. A morena levantou-se novamente indo até a janela, onde podia ver com clareza as pessoas que estavam no jardim, em torno dos tão aclamados marotos, que se divertiam com Snape. E lá estava ele, cercado pelo seu fã-clube.

Apesar de ser tão ou mais cabeça quente que a ruiva, Susan não tinha problemas com os marotos, já que, exceto por Tiago que vivia enchendo a pobre Lílian, eles respeitavam as colegas grifinórias. Ou melhor, ela tinha problemas com os marotos, ou mais exatamente, com um, mas eles eram exatamente o oposto dos problemas da ruiva.

Com tantos garotos para se apaixonar, ela foi gostar justamente do maior conquistador de Hogwarts. Porque o coração tinha que ser tão cruel com seus donos? Nunca conseguira se aproximar do moreno suficiente para mostrar o que sentia, e duvidava que se tivesse essa chance, conseguiria dizer a ele o que queria.

Além disso, sabia que ele, apesar de tantas garotas que sempre estavam em seus braços, só tinha olhos para uma. E não era ela. Com um suspiro profundo, Susan tirou o malão de debaixo da cama e retirou dele um pequeno embrulho, depositando-o na cama, onde, após um aceno de varinha, apareceu um violão.

Voltando a se sentar, Susan segurou o instrumento com delicadeza, começando a dedilhar suavemente uma antiga melodia de sua terra natal.

* * *

Os dementadores passaram silenciosamente pelas celas. O cão negro encolheu-se contra as sombras, tentando ignorar a presença sinistra de seus carcereiros. Mas era impossível. Era impossível esquecer... Era impossível suportar...

Almofadinhas soltou um ganido de dor. Ele não queria... Não queria ver tudo aquilo de novo... Suas forças faltaram por alguns instantes e o homem surgiu novamente no lugar do animal.

Em seus pesadelos, a face de Tiago sangrando se sobrepôs à de sua mãe. O choro doloroso de Harry invadiu seus ouvidos, enquanto ele tentava se levantar. As mãos machucadas apoiaram-se sobre as paredes de pedra.

_'Traidor.'_ – sussurravam vozes invisíveis em seu delírio.

'- Eu não... Eu não sou... Tiago, por favor, diga a eles...

As mãos se fecharam, começando a socar as paredes nuas da cela.

_'Ela estava grávida, Sirius... Grávida de você...'_

'- Por favor... – o homem pediu em um sussurro, arranhando a pedra com as unhas. Logo um rastro de sangue começou a se formar – Por favor...

Sirius fechou os olhos, sem se importar com a dor. Lentamente, os dementadores voltaram a se afastar de sua cela. Ele se deixou cair no chão, observando o sangue pingar de suas mãos.

E jogando a cabeça para trás, gargalhou histericamente.

_'Por favor, Su... Cuida de mim...'_

* * *

**Essa última cena quase me levou às lágrimas enquanto eu estava escrevendo... Seja como for, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. A música que a Susan canta é "Tink of me", da trilha sonora de "The phantom of the opera". Eu não sei porque, mas essa música sempre me lembra esses dois...**

**Bem, agradecimentos a Meri, minha querida beta, Flávio, Thais, Jéssy, Belle e Babbi Potter, Susan Timms (uau, você por aqui?), Ewan Potter, Lele Potter Black, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Juliana, Babi Evans, Lily Dragon, Adriana Black, Flavia, Je Black, Witches, Lisa Black, Sarita, Juliana Montez, Gween Black, Dominiun, Lílian Black, Pandora (sim, você pode me adicionar no msn) e todos que estão acompanhando a tortura que estou fazendo com vocês...**

**No próximo capítulo, mais Rabicho. Percy vai desembarcar em Hogwarts para seu primeiro ano e nosso rato traidor vai junto, relembrando muitos momentos que passou no castelo... Afinal, no próximo capítulo, começam as lembranças já referentes a Hades!**

**Para quem perguntou, a fic vai seguir a sequência Sirius-Pedro-Remo-Severo até o oitavo capítulo. Daí a ordem se mistura de modo que o último capítulo venha sob a visão do Sirius. E depois tem o epílogo, que já está pronto e que, eu sei, vai me render muitas ameças de morte... Mas fazer o quê? É a vida, não?**

**Beijos a todos,**

**Silverghost.**

**p.s.: surpresos pelo capítulo ter chegado antes do dia 15? Bem, agradeçam a Lily Dragon, ela me fez um enorme favor e, em retribuição, acabou me convencendo a postar mais cedo... Mas o sexto capítulo só deve vir, realmente no fim do mês. A não ser, é lógico, que algum fator externo (como uma quantidade assustadora de reviews) possa intervir no assunto...**

**É eu sei, isso parece chantagem... Mas quantas vezes tenho que dizer que preciso de reviews para sobreviver? Se bem que, nesse aspecto, vocês têm me alimentado MUITO bem... (100 reviews em quatro capítulos? UAU!).**

**Agora sim, é hora de me despedir. Assim, até o próximo capítulo...**


	6. Adormecer

**Capítulo 06: Adormecer**

* * *

'- E não se esqueça de mandar uma coruja assim que chegar! - Molly recomendou uma última vez.

Percy apenas assentiu, sorrindo, antes de finalmente embarcar no expresso que o levaria ao seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Logo os cabelos ruivos da matriarca dos Weasley desapareceram das vistas do garoto, pouco antes de o trem começar a andar.

'- E então, Perebas? - ele sussurrou para o rato encarrapitado em seu ombro enquanto percorria o vagão em busca de uma cabine vazia - Pronto para o nosso primeiro ano letivo? Creio que vamos aprender muita coisa, não acha?

O rato não se dignou a abrir os olhos escuros e Percy, suspirou, não dando mais atenção a ele. Pouco depois o garoto finalmente encontrou uma cabine onde não havia grande algazarra; apenas uma loirinha um pouco menor que ele ocupava o camarote.

'- Eu posso ficar aqui? – ele perguntou timidamente.

Ela apenas assentiu, levantando a cabeça por breves instantes para vê-lo se sentar antes de concentrar-se novamente na paisagem.

A viagem foi transcorrendo em paz; a garota passou o tempo todo em silêncio. E o jovem Weasley também não puxou assunto, visto que estava por demais absorto em seu exemplar de "Hogwarts: uma história".

Tão concentrado estava nessa tarefa que não percebeu quando Perebas escorregou de seu ombro, pulando para o banco e deste para o chão. A loirinha, entretanto, o notou e, por alguns instantes, seus olhos se cruzaram com as orbes brilhantes do animago.

Logo o rato quebrou o contato visual, deixando a cabine para trás rapidamente, embrenhando-se por frestas, passando por corredores, vigiando sonserinos, atento a tudo o que escutava.

Aquele era seu grande prazer, sua mania desde que se transformara em um animago. A forma diminuta era a maior vantagem que tinha, sempre.

Passou pelo vagão dos monitores, pela salinha onde a bruxa dos doces descansava e onde todas as delícias que ela costumava vender eram guardadas, pelo vagão do maquinista...

Se estivesse em sua forma humana, Pedro certamente estaria rindo. Como sentira falta de suas "rondas"... Era tão divertido descobrir os segredos de todo mundo... Ninguém sequer desconfiava do rato gordo que entrava sorrateiramente nas cabines do trem ouvindo sobre as férias dos alunos antes de correr de volta para sua própria cabine.

Esse pensamento fez a alegria de Pedro desaparecer, e ele parou repentinamente, lembrando-se de sua presente condição. Não havia mais "sua própria cabine" para voltar, ele pensou com um peso no coração.

Meneando a cabeça o rato continuou a andar. Mas o peso que havia em seu peito não desapareceu.

****

**

* * *

**

**01º de setembro de 1973**

Rabicho esgueirou-se uma última vez sob os bancos e sob os olhares dos dois amigos, voltou a sua forma humana.

'- E então, Rabicho, o que descobriu em sua ronda? – Sirius perguntou sorrindo, tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto.

Tiago também sorriu enquanto Pedro se largava no banco ao seu lado.

'- De quem vocês querem saber primeiro?

'- Você pode começar dizendo quem são os monitores-chefe desse ano para descobrirmos o que vamos enfrentar...

'- Ah, Pontas, daqui a pouco o Aluado volta da reunião e descobrimos isso. Eu quero informações mais interessantes... Como, por exemplo...

'- A Dearborn está bem queimada... – Pedro respondeu, rindo – Foi para a França nas férias. O pai dela chegou a cogitar a hipótese de deixá-la estudando em Beaubextons.

Sirius pareceu espantado.

'- Porque Beaubextons?

'- Parece que os aurores estão preocupados com uns ataques que andam acontecendo... Mas ela não quis ficar lá.

O moreno abriu um sorriso, os olhos azuis brilhando maliciosamente.

'- Lógico que não quis! Afinal, lá ela não teria Sirius Black!

Tiago meneou a cabeça.

'- E pra mim, Rabicho, você tem alguma notícia?

'- A Evans está na reunião de monitores. Quando eu saí, ela estava conversando com Gideão Prewett, o novo monitor-chefe. E, se quer saber da minha opinião, ele estava com o olho muito grande pro lado da ruivinha...

'- Andou xeretando de novo, Rabicho? – a voz de Remo veio da porta, divertida.

Os três rapazes se viraram para encarar o recém-chegado, que se sentou ao lado de Sirius, tirando alguns papéis do bolso e guardando-os em uma sacola.

'- E aí, como foi a reunião, Aluado? – Sirius perguntou, virando-se para ele.

'- O mesmo de sempre. Prewett e Figg são os novos monitores chefes.

'- Um grifinório e uma lufa-lufa... Essa Figg é uma baixinha de olhos claros? – Tiago perguntou, coçando a cabeça.

'- Exatamente. Eu já fiquei com ela. – Sirius respondeu – Ela tem uma família um bocado complicada... Parece que a mãe é um aborto... E o pai dela morreu não faz muito tempo em circunstâncias meio esquisitas. Ninguém soube dizer o que aconteceu com o velho Figg.

'- Talvez tenha a ver com o que a Dearborn estava falando... Sobre um novo bruxo das trevas. Ela parecia meio preocupada com o pai. – Pedro chamou a atenção deles.

'- Meus pais estavam conversando sobre isso ontem... – Tiago também observou.

'- E eles pararam assim que entramos na cozinha para tomar café. – Sirius continuou – Voldemort, não é? O carinha que odeia trouxas.

'- Receio que ele seja mais que "o carinha que odeia trouxas", Sirius. – Remo respondeu – Há qualquer coisa de estranha acontecendo; um clima de medo no ar. Bem, até agora nada foi confirmado. Mas talvez essa calmaria não demore muito a acabar.

Os quatro ficaram pensativos por alguns instantes. Pedro tinha a cabeça à toda velocidade. Já ouvira falar do tal bruxo, embora ele ainda não fosse muito conhecido. Meneou a cabeça. Enquanto estivesse com seus amigos, ele estaria seguro.

Sorrindo, ele encarou cada um dos presentes. Tiago tinha a expressão distante. Provavelmente estava pensando em Lílian. Sirius observava a paisagem, também parecendo preocupado. Já Remo tinha o semblante cansado. A semana anterior fora de lua cheia e ainda havia alguns machucados no rosto dele.

Alguém bateu à porta e eles levantaram o rosto, encontrando a face de Susan, Selene e Lílian. A ruiva fez uma careta quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Tiago, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

'- Vocês viram Emelina e Alice? – Susan perguntou sorrindo.

'- Eu não vi Emelina, mas Alice estava conversando com o Frank. – Pedro respondeu – Eles estavam no fim do trem.

'- Eu não disse! – Selene exclamou vitoriosa – Alguma coisa aconteceu durante as férias entre aqueles dois.

Lílian apenas meneou a cabeça, dando meio volta, mas antes que pudesse sair, a voz de Tiago a interrompeu.

'- Ei, Lily, quer sair comigo?

A ruiva arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto Susan e Selene se seguravam para não rir.

'- Não, obrigada, Potter, não estou disposta a ser presa por homicídio, mesmo que a idéia de esganá-lo com minhas próprias mãos me pareça muito tentadora. Passar bem.

E antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Lílian desapareceu pelo corredor, quase correndo. Selene foi atrás dela enquanto Susan observava Tiago, com um misto de pena e riso.

'- Ela está de mau humor por causa da irmã. Releve por hoje, Tiago.

'- Ela sempre está de mau humor, Su. – Sirius respondeu pelo amigo, que se emburrara em seu canto – Mas não se preocupe, ele já está acostumado...

Susan riu mais uma vez, fechando a porta da cabine deles e desaparecendo também. Tiago suspirou.

'- Porque garotas têm que ser tão complicadas?

'- Pois é... Os homens são vítimas desses seres cruéis e sem sentimentos que são as mulheres... Nós somos pobres garotinhos indefesos na mão dessas... – Sirius começou.

'- Eu não consigo imaginar você como uma pobre vítima indefesa delas, Almofadinhas. Na verdade, eu sempre achei que fosse você o cara cruel e sem sentimentos. – Remo o interrompeu, sorrindo.

'- Bem, meu caro Aluado... – Sirius coçou a cabeça – Eu só não consigo deixar uma linda dama privada da minha companhia. Todas merecem um pouquinho de mim.

'- Na verdade, você não consegue resistir a um rabo de saia. Essa é que é a verdade.

Tiago e Pedro caíram na gargalhada enquanto Sirius tentava encontrar algum argumento para aquilo.

'- Certo, certo, eu me rendo. As mulheres são meu ponto fraco. Satisfeito com a confissão, Aluado?

'- Satisfeitíssimo, meu caro Almofadinhas. Pena que elas não estejam satisfeitas, não é verdade?

Dessa vez Sirius decidiu se manter calado. O silêncio predominou por alguns instantes na cabine até que Tiago se lembrou de um pequeno detalhe que deixara escapar.

'- Remo... O Prewett estava dando em cima da Lílian ou foi só impressão do Rabicho?

Foi a vez de Remo coçar a cabeça, pego de surpresa.

'- Olha, Tiago, eu não sei... A Lily costuma atrair muitos olhares, mas até onde eu saiba, ela nunca deu atenção especial a ninguém além de você. Se é que os gritos dela podem se chamar de atenção especial...

Tiago enrubesceu levemente enquanto os outros marotos riam. Pedro observou os amigos, sentindo-se extremamente leve. Mesmo não sendo tão bom quanto os outros três, sabia que eles gostavam dele, que o estimavam.

Não havia como negar. A amizade dos marotos era uma dádiva. E ele esperava que ela fosse eterna.

* * *

Estava novamente em Hogwarts. Quantos anos tinham se passado desde que deixara a escola para trás? Não importava. Não era como se pudesse voltar atrás em tudo o que fizera.

Pedro se esgueirou pelas passagens secretas que conhecia de cor, observando as sombras que se projetavam na noite. Tantas foram as vezes em que caminhara por aqueles corredores sob a capa de invisibilidade de Tiago... Cada uma daquelas paredes parecia esconder um dos muitos segredos dos marotos.

Passou por corredores onde muitas vezes tinham emboscado Snape ou algum outro sonserino desavisado. Por salas onde Tiago e Sirius se escondiam com suas namoradas de fim-de-semana enquanto bolavam planos para fazer Lílian e Camille ficarem com eles. A biblioteca, reino do sempre estudioso Remo.

Enfim chegou ao salão principal, agora em sua forma animaga. Não podia se arriscar a andar pelas áreas comuns do castelo.

Fora ali que toda a confusão começara. Lílian se tornara "guardiã", e, por causa dela, Tiago mentira, confiando apenas em Sirius para contar o que realmente acontecera. Fora aquilo que quebrara a amizade deles.

Não... Pedro sabia que a culpa não era só deles. Se Tiago e Sirius o tinham deixado de fora, não era porque não confiavam nele, ou não teriam feito dele fiel do segredo. A culpa era dele e de sua covardia.

O medo... Sim, o medo fora seu mais fiel companheiro. Tudo fizera por medo. Medo de ficar sozinho. Medo de morrer. De falhar com aqueles que acreditavam nele...

Quase riu. O medo não o impedira de falhar espetacularmente com as pessoas que tinham sido as mais importantes em sua vida...

* * *

**16 de novembro de 1973**

'- Porque a gente tem que vir também? – Pedro perguntou bocejando.

'- Porque se o Pontas se encrencar, alguém tem que estar por perto para ajudá-lo. – Sirius respondeu, puxando a capa para mais junto do corpo.

'- Almofadinhas, a gente passou todas essas madrugadas acordados por causa da lua cheia... Não dava para vocês seguirem a Evans semana que vem, depois de termos reposto o sono?

'- Ah, Rabicho, você tá muito mole. Se o Remo não estivesse na enfermaria, aposto que ele tinha vindo.

Pedro suspirou e decidiu ficar quieto. Um pouco mais à frente deles, Tiago se esgueirava nas sombras, sem fazer barulho. Não muito longe, sovam os passos suaves de Lílian. Estavam quase no salão principal, talvez dessa vez pudessem entender o que estava acontecendo com a ruivinha.

Assim que entraram no salão, a primeira coisa que Pedro notou foi a lua minguante que se recortava contra o céu do teto encantado. A alguns passos de distância, Tiago parara. Assim como Lílian, que encostara as mãos à parede. De onde estava, Pedro pode perceber um brilho prateado começar a surgir ao redor das palmas dela.

Como se achando que aquilo já fora longe demais, Tiago, aproximou-se, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro dela.

'- Lílian? Lílian, acorde!

Ele a sacudiu de leve, fazendo-a se virar para ele. E, no instante seguinte, sem que ele ou Sirius pudessem atinar no que estava acontecendo, Tiago estava no chão, de joelhos. Os olhos verdes de Lílian brilhavam sinistramente na escuridão enquanto a pele do rapaz começava a adquirir uma tonalidade estranhamente azulada.

'- DROGA! – Sirius gritou, jogando a capa para trás e correndo até o casal – Tiago!

Pedro se aproximou assustado. Tiago estava sufocando. Sirius tentava ajudar o amigo, desesperado, enquanto Tiago massageava o pescoço, tentando puxar ar. Lílian permanecia em pé, uma pálida aura a envolvê-la.

'- PEDRO, FAÇA ALGUMA COISA!

'- Mas o quê?

'- EU NÃO SEI!

Mordendo os lábios, Pedro pensou em chamar alguém. Mas sabia que não daria tempo, Tiago já dava mostras de estar perdendo a consciência. Foi quando ele percebeu que parte da aura de Lílian também envolvia o amigo. Era um elo tão fraco que quase não se podia perceber.

Respirando fundo, ele tirou a varinha do bolso e aponto para o elo, torcendo para que aquilo desse certo.

'- _Diffindo_!

Imediatamente Tiago sorveu todo o ar de que era capaz, caindo nos braços de Sirius, que se ajoelhara ao lado dele. Lílian, por sua vez, encostou-se à parede, os olhos verdes piscando com força, como se ela estivesse acordando de um longo sonho.

'- O que... O que está acontecendo? – ela balbuciou com esforço, tentando se colocar em pé.

Sirius, Tiago e Pedro viraram-se para ela. Lentamente, Lílian foi empalidecendo escorregando para o chão. Tiago, mesmo fraco, tentou se levantar, mas Sirius o segurou, levantando-se para caminhar até a ruiva.

'- Você está bem, Evans?

'- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou de novo.

'- Você agora acredita no que dissemos sobre você estar tendo crises de sonambulismo? – Tiago perguntou com esforço.

'- Você está bem? – ela perguntou, embora tentasse não demonstrar preocupação.

'- Tirando o fato de que você quase o matou asfixiado... – Sirius respondeu com um meio sorriso – Ele vai ficar bem. E você, o que está sentindo?

Ela fechou os olhos, fazendo uma careta.

'- Só estou um pouco tonta.

'- É melhor levarmos os dois para a ala hospitalar. – Pedro observou.

Sirius assentiu enquanto recolhia a capa de Tiago, guardando-a no bolso.

'- Ajude o Pontas, Pedro. Quanto a você, senhorita Evans... Parece que sempre se aproveita do meu cavalheirismo, não é? – ele observou, levantando-a no colo.

Lílian ficou levemente vermelha enquanto Tiago fazia uma careta. Pedro passou um braço pelos ombros do moreno e os quatro caminharam em silêncio para a enfermaria, onde Madame Pomfrey estava acordada, medicando Remo. Ela imediatamente se levantou, enquanto Remo observava espantado os amigos.

'- O que aconteceu? – a enfermeira perguntou se aproximando – E o que pensam que estão fazendo a essa hora perambulando por aí?

'- Eu estou sofrendo de crises de sonambulismo, Madame Pomfrey. – Lílian respondeu antes que a enfermeira pudesse pensar alguma besteira – Os meninos me seguiram para que eu não me machucasse...

'- Mas ela acabou machucando o Tiago mesmo dormindo... – Sirius continuou – Ele quase morreu sufocado.

'- Não exagera, Almofadinhas... – Tiago disse com a voz cansada.

A enfermeira assentiu.

'- Deixe-os nas macas, eu vou ver o que posso fazer. E voltem para sua sala comunal.

'- Não podemos ficar com eles? – Sirius ainda perguntou em tom suplicante.

'- Não senhor. Pode ir dando o fora, senhor Black.

Sirius suspirou e seguiu Pedro para fora da Ala Hospitalar. Os dois penetraram em silêncio na torre dos leões, deixando-se cair nos sofás junto à lareira. Lá acabaram por adormecer até que, quando o dia já quase começava a raiar, Tiago reaparecesse.

'- Sabia que vocês são uma gracinha quando dormem sem roncar? – ele perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Pedro.

'- Ah, Pontas, não enche. – Sirius respondeu, tentando acordar – Você já está melhor?

'- Razoável. Mas parece que a Lílian tentou sair da enfermaria de novo durante a noite, apesar do remédio que Madame Pomfrey deu para ela. A velha tá querendo que a ruivinha se mude permanentemente para a Ala Hospitalar.

'- Como assim, a Lily ter que se mudar para a Ala Hospitalar? – a voz de Susan soou do alto das escadarias que levavam ao dormitório feminino – O que vocês andaram aprontando com a minha amiga?

'- Calminha aí, Senhorita Timms. Nós não aprontamos nada com ela. Ao contrário, foi a Evans que quase matou meu amigo asfixiado. – Sirius respondeu, levantando o rosto para ver a italianinha, que acabava de descer os degraus, revelando-se no salão.

'- Onde ela est�?

'- Na enfermaria. – Pedro respondeu – Ela está tendo crises de sonambulismo. Vocês não estavam sabendo?

Susan estreitou os olhos e caminhou até a saída, logo desaparecendo através do retrato. Entreolhando-se, os três marotos a seguiram. A morena praticamente invadiu a Ala Hospitalar, parando diante da maca onde Lílian estava parcialmente deitada, conversando com Remo, do outro lado do cômodo.

'- Susan?

'- Porque não me disse que estava doente? – Susan perguntou, observando a ruiva, tentando encontrar algum sinal do "mal" da amiga.

'- Hã... Porque eu não sabia?

'- O que vai ser de mim agora? – Susan perguntou dramaticamente, abraçando a ruiva que fez uma careta por trás da amiga – Como vai ser quando eu tiver pesadelos? Para cama de quem eu vou correr? Quem vai me consolar?

Os quatro marotos estavam se controlando para não rir, enquanto Madame Pomfrey, atraída pelos quase gritos de Susan, entrava na enfermaria.

'- Su... Olha o escândalo... – Lílian sussurrou, começando a ficar mais vermelha que seus cabelos.

Susan apenas sorriu, içando-se para a maca da amiga.

'- Você está bem, maninha?

A ruiva sorriu carinhosamente.

'- Não se preocupe, não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil. Eu só vou ter que ficar na enfermaria de noite, durante o dia, aulas normais, então nem pense que vai conseguir me convencer a gazear por causa da minha "saúde".

Nesse momento Sirius não conseguiu mais se controlar e caiu na gargalhada.

'- Vocês são muito engraçadas...

Lílian fez uma careta, embora tivesse um tênue sorriso nos lábios.

'- Obrigada por me chamar de palhaça, Black.

'- Conte sempre comigo.

Pedro virou-se para Remo, que também sorria. O amigo parecia estar bem melhor. Madame Pomfrey caminhou até ele, fazendo-o beber algum remédio que, pela cara que ele fez, certamente não tinha um gosto muito bom. Em seguida deu alta para os dois grifinórios.

Ele observou que Tiago lançava discretas olhadelas para as duas garotas, que caminhavam um pouco mais à frente deles enquanto iam para o salão principal. Riu em silêncio, meneando a cabeça.

Aqueles dois ainda iam render muitas confusões...

* * *

Percy virou mais uma folha do livro enquanto Perebas observava entediado a chuva bater nas vidraças do salão comunal. Porque aquele Weasley tinha que ser tão irritantemente estudioso?

Sentia falta da Toca. L�, pelo menos, tinha Gina e Rony com quem se divertir. As duas crianças o tratavam com carinho, com ternura... Coisas que ele não sentia há muito tempo.

Pulou da mesa, aproximando-se um pouco mais da lareira. E, fechando os olhos, deixou a mente vagar até dias um pouco mais alegres de sua tão insignificante existência.

****

**

* * *

**

**29 de abril de 1974**

Pedro correu o mais rápido que podia até o salão principal, parando ao lado de Tiago, que parecia imerso em pensamentos.

'- Tiago, o Sirius... A Dearborn mordeu o Sirius.

Tiago apenas assentiu em silêncio, continuando a olhar para o nada. Pedro revirou os olhos. Sinceramente, Tiago merecia muito mais o apelido de Aluado do que Remo. Suspirando, o rapaz deixou novamente o salão, transformando-se em um rato tão logo deixou as vistas dos alunos.

Correu de volta para o lugar onde tinha deixado Sirius, mas ele não estava mais lá. Ao invés dele, Rabicho encontrou um grupinho de sonserinos. Bellatrix Black, a prima de Sirius, estava lá também.

'- O Lorde está cada vez mais poderoso. – a morena sussurrou – Pensem bem de que lado vocês querem ficar quando começar.

'- Você logo vai receber a marca, não é mesmo, Bella? – uma garota perguntou com um sorriso malicioso – Será a primeira mulher a recebê-la. Está orgulhosa?

'- Com toda a certeza, Rosier. E, creia-me, assim como eu e como seu irmão, você poderá em breve recebê-la.

Os outros assentiram e Rabicho sentiu um esgar de pavor. Estavam falando do bruxo das trevas sobre quem ele e os amigos tinham conversado na viagem do trem... Assustado, ele correu para a torre da Grifinória.

Sirius estava l�, sentado em uma poltrona, conversando com Lílian. Ela enfaixou o machucado que Camille fizera na mão do moreno, enquanto o ouvia atentamente. Rabicho respirou fundo, deixando novamente a torre. Embora quisesse falar com o amigo sobre o que ouvira, talvez não fosse a hora mais adequada.

Era melhor fazer uma visita à cozinha. Comer alguma coisa gostosa certamente o acalmaria. E depois ele poderia conversar com os amigos.

Só bem mais tarde ele voltou para a torre, muito depois de todos se recolherem. O rapaz deixou seus olhos correrem pelo quarto. Remo estava na enfermaria, para variar e Frank dormia profundamente, tão profundamente que qualquer um diria que ele fora enfeitiçado. As camas de Tiago e Sirius não haviam sido tocadas.

Com um suspiro, o loiro deixou-se cair em sua cama. Fora deixado para trás de novo. Ele reconhecia que não era tão corajoso quanto os amigos, mas ficava magoado todas as vezes em que o deixavam sozinho.

Meneou a cabeça. Eles tinham razão em deixá-lo. Se tivessem perguntado se ele queria ir, certamente teria dito que não. Assim, tentando esquecer do sentimento de ter sido excluído pelos amigos de alguma grande aventura, ele trouxe à mente as informações que ouvira naquele dia, em especial as de um certo grupo de sonserinos.

Poder... O Lorde das Trevas cada vez mais forte, o rapaz pensou com um tremor de medo. De repente uma pergunta invadiu seus pensamentos... O que ele faria se tivesse poder e grandeza?

Sirius e Tiago eram populares... Em Hogwarts, isso era sinônimo de poder. Por isso eles conquistavam tantas garotas, eram respeitados, temidos até. Desperdiçavam muita desse poder em truques, em meras peças contra seus desafetos.

O que aconteceria quando deixassem Hogwarts? O próximo seria o último ano deles ali... Pedro fechou os olhos, acabando por adormecer. Não precisava se preocupar com isso, pelo menos por hora.

Quando acordou, os dosséis das camas de Tiago e Sirius estavam fechados. Deviam ter chegado muito tarde; ele não se lembrava de tê-los ouvido entrar. Levantou-se em silêncio, observando que Frank já se levantara.

Provavelmente o rapaz já estava na biblioteca. Apesar de ainda terem um ano pela frente para os N.I.E.Ms., Frank agia como se eles estivessem muito próximos. Não à toa, já que tinha que conseguir pontos suficientes para ser Auror.

O dia se arrastou lentamente. Aula de Feitiços e, depois, História da Magia. Pra que diabos ele continuara com História da Magia quando podia ter desistido dessa matéria no quinto ano?

Dormitara durante toda a aula, ouvindo de longe Tiago matraquear sobre Lílian e algo que acontecera naquela manhã. Quando é que ele ia perceber que gostava da ruiva e tomaria uma atitude de uma vez por todas?

Finalmente, na hora do almoço, seguiram para a Ala Hospitalar, para visitar Remo. Ele e Tiago entraram, mas Sirius só foi aparecer um pouco depois, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Provavelmente aprontara alguma.

Marcaram para se encontrar pouco antes de a lua sair. Aquele seria o último dia de transformação de Remo. E dessa vez fariam uma bela excursão pela Floresta Proibida. O restante da tarde também se passou devagar até que ele foi tomar banho enquanto Tiago esperava Sirius. A noite já começava a cair.

Quando saiu do banheiro, encontrou Sirius sentado sozinho no salão comunal.

'- Hei, Almofadinhas... O que está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou, notando que Sirius estava extremamente concentrado no mapa do maroto aberto à sua frente.

Sirius levantou a cabeça para ele, pálido.

'- Acho que eu fiz uma besteira.

'- Como?

Sem responder, Sirius levantou-se, deixando o salão comunal. Pedro puxou o mapa para si e, para sua surpresa, notou que o pontinho _Tiago Potter_ estava ao lado de _Severo Snape_ perto do Salgueiro Lutador.

Rapidamente ele levantou-se, deixando a torre e transformando-se no pequeno Rabicho. Atravessou passagens e mais passagens, tentando encontrar aquela que poderia levá-lo ao escritório do diretor.

Quando finalmente chegou l�, Dumbledore acabava de fechar a porta para Tiago e Severo. O diretor sentou-se sozinho no silêncio de sua sala, observando a fênix empoleirada não muito distante de sua mesa.

'- Parece que temos um grande problema, Fawkes...

Rabicho concordava plenamente com ele. Voltou para a torre pelo mesmo caminho, mas lá chegando, não encontrou nem Sirius, nem Tiago. Apenas Lílian velava silenciosamente no salão às escuras.

Desistindo de sua procura, ele subiu para o dormitório. No dia seguinte teriam visita a Hogsmeade; talvez então tudo se acertasse. Entendia agora o porquê do sorriso malicioso de Sirius mais cedo.

Ele realmente aprontara...

Quando acordou, o dormitório estava novamente vazio. Pensou em ir até a enfermaria ver Remo. Mas lembrou-se do que acontecera na noite anterior. Não queria ser ele a dizer ao amigo o que Sirius fizera, mesmo porque ainda não tinha certeza de nada.

Vagou pelo castelo até a hora de ir para Hogsmeade. Assistiu aos alunos embarcarem nas carruagens, desaparecendo em direção ao vilarejo. Suspirando, ele se deixou ficar. Não vira nenhum dos amigos, e também não estava com muita vontade de se divertir.

Já passara da hora do almoço quando viu da janela de seu dormitório dois vultos entrarem na Floresta Proibida. Não precisava ser um gênio para descobrir quem eles eram. Assim, logo se transformou, seguindo pra lá também.

Pode ouvir os gritos de longe, percebendo de dois outros vultos também tinham sido atraídos pela confusão. Em silêncio, embrenhou-se atrás de algumas moitas, observando os dois amigos. Tiago estava furiosamente vermelho e Sirius, mais do que nunca, tinha o olhar parecido com o deu um cachorro abandonado.

'- Tiago, por favor, me deixa explicar.

'- Explicar? EXPLICAR! NÃO TEM EXPLICAÇÃO, SIRIUS! Você traiu a confiança de todos. VOCÊ ENTREGOU O REMO AO SEBOSO!

'- Eu não queria criar problemas para o Aluado. Eu queria justamente tirar o Ranhoso do caminho e...

'- Será que não passou nem uma vez pela sua cabeça que se acontecesse algo ao Snape, o Remo ia ser o culpado?

Nesse momento, Lílian entrou na clareira, puxando Susan pela mão e parando na frente de Tiago.

'- Porque você não pára um pouco para escutar, Potter, só pra variar? Eu não sei o que está acontecendo aqui, mas o Sirius está claramente arrependido. Vocês são amigos. Porque não tentam se entender sem fazer todo esse escândalo?

Tiago mordeu os lábios.

'- Eu não quero me entender com ele. E não somos mais amigos, Evans. - ele fez questão de frisar o nome dela - Licença.

Ele falou quase cuspindo as palavras e passou por Susan como se não a notasse. Lílian virou-se para Sirius.

'- Você quer conversar?

'- Mais tarde, Lily. Eu... preciso pensar um pouco...

Rabicho observou Sirius também sumir. Acontecera exatamente aquilo que ele tinha deduzido. Pior que isso. Aparentemente, depois de anos, a amizade dos marotos tinha acabado. O Ranhoso, mesmo que indiretamente, tinha conseguido o que queria.

E ele teria que escolher um lado. Teria que ficar ou com Sirius... Ou com Remo e Tiago. Suspirando, ele também voltou para o castelo.

Uma semana se passou. Nem Remo, nem Tiago conversavam com Sirius. Pedro nunca vira os amigos tão abatidos. Quanto a Sirius, ele agora vivia na companhia das garotas e de Frank. Todas na escola teorizavam sobre o que tinha acontecido, e muito tinha divertido Pedro saber que a mais aceita era que Sirius estava saindo com Lílian e Tiago se irritara com isso.

Como eram tolos de achar que os quatro poderiam se separar por causa de uma garota... Sirius jamais daria em cima de Lílian; ele a conhecera ainda no trem e, mesmo quando não eram amigos, ele sempre a defendia. De certa maneira, o que ele tinha com a ruiva era quase um carinho fraternal.

Meneou a cabeça, observando o salão principal. Era hora do jantar, todos estavam ocupados com seus pratos. Ele observou Sirius, do outro lado da mesa. Lílian, que geralmente estava por l�, não tinha aparecido. Ele virou-se para Remo, a fim de comentar que Tiago também desaparecera.

Mas os olhos de Remo estavam fixos na mesa dos professores, onde Dumbledore acabara de se levantar.

'- Infelizmente eu tenho hoje uma notícia não muito boa para lhes dar. Creio que alguns de vocês, principalmente aqueles que têm parentes no Ministério, já ouviram falar de um novo bruxo das trevas. Até agora, havia apenas relatos isolados de mortes ocorridas nas sombras, atribuídas a fatalidades ou coisas do tipo.

Um burburinho tomou conta do salão enquanto Dumbledore tomava um longo gole de água da sua taça. O diretor parecia muito fraco, mas seus olhos brilhavam com uma determinação febril.

'- Até agora... Ontem à noite houve um ataque numa cidade trouxa perto de Londres. Aqueles que se auto denominam _Comensais da morte_ deixaram afinal as sombras e marcaram a noite de ontem com seu símbolo de terror. Uma de nossas alunas perdeu os pais por conta dos "ideais" desses Comensais e de seu Lorde.

Pedro virou-se para o fim da mesa, onde Sirius acabara de se levantar. Susan e Emelina logo o seguiram. As outras garotas e Frank aproximaram-se deles. Remo também se levantou enquanto Dumbledore continuava seu discurso.

'- Foram os pais da Lílian. – Alice disse, tentando conter um soluço – Hagrid foi chamá-la na sala. Lembram de quando a professora Minerva empalideceu ao chamá-la? E ela foi ver o diretor e depois disso desapareceu...

'- Ela é filha de trouxas... – Pedro sussurrou.

'- É hora de acabar com essa idiotice de andarmos separados. – Remo observou – Vamos atrás dela.

Eles deixaram o salão ao mesmo tempo em que Dumbledore terminava seu discurso.

'- Peço que façamos um minuto de silêncio aos pais de nossa colega Lílian Evans. Aos primeiros inocentes que caem diante de mais uma guerra.

A maior parte dos alunos se levantou. Na mesa da Sonserina, Severo Snape e Bellatrix Black também se levantaram, deixando o salão.

* * *

O Salgueiro Lutador imediatamente se aquietou quando ele apertou o nó sob as raízes. Rabicho deslizou pelo alçapão, voltando à forma humana assim que se viu na segurança do corredor que levava à Casa dos Gritos.

Subiu as escadas que levavam ao quarto onde Remo costumava se transformar. L�, ele deitou-se na cama quase desmontada, observando os móveis roídos e quebrados. Seus olhos subiram ao longo da parede, onde muitos desenhos tinham sido feitos com a ponta do canivete de Sirius.

Ele observou as assinaturas deles, além do carimbo de suas patas que Tiago havia esculpido ali.

_Marotos eternamente._

Pedro sorriu ao lembrar-se de Sirius observando o quão piegas era aquilo enquanto Tiago marcava a madeira. Fechando os olhos, o homem suspirou.

Tudo o que queria agora era adormecer. Para sempre.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo pronto. Demorei um pouco mais do que pretendia, mas cá estamos, não? Tentem entender o meu lado, escrever sob a visão do Pedro é complicado... Mas o importante é que o capítulo está aqui e no próximo teremos mais Remo para vocês. E agora, os agradecimentos...**

**Thelma **obrigada pelo elogio. Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também.

**Lily Dragon **você chorou nesse aqui também? Uma coisa eu posso te dizer, até o fim dessa fic, serão muitas lágrimas derramadas... Vai dar para encher baldes e mais baldes...

**Xharah **eu fico extremamente sem graça com comentários desse tipo. Perfeito? Eu não diria tanto. Acredito que ninguém consiga escrever o que o Sirius passa em Azkaban com destreza; imaginar o sofrimento que é ter suas lembranças sugadas, atormentado diariamente pelos piores momentos de sua vida... Chega a ser até assustador...

**Babi Evans **é, eu concordo, o Pedro é um traidor e etc, etc, etc... Mas, é engraçado, quando eu começo a escrever com ele eu imagino uma pessoa atormentada pela culpa, uma pessoa sempre mortificada pelo passado que carrega... Eu acabo ficando com pena. Que coisa, não?

**Lele Potter Black **acho que o mesmo que eu disse para a Xharah posso dizer a você. Acredito que o sofrimento do Sirius passe muito ao largo do que eu sou capaz de imaginar. Fico feliz por vocês acharem que eu consigo ao menos me aproximar de toda a dor que ele sentiria naquele lugar...

**Nick Malfoy **bem, aí está o capítulo novo. Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também. E cuidado com o coração...

**Sarita Black **já mandei sua carta. Que bom que gostou... Vejamos se sua opinião é a mesma sobre esse aqui...

**Lisa Black **você me fez uma pergunta que eu não posso responder... Sorry... Bem, demorei um pouquinho, mas aí está o capítulo novo.

**Juliana Montez **eu já disse que ADORO os seus comentários quilométricos? Te fiz chorar nesse aqui também? Acho que vou seguir o conselho da Marmaduke Scarlet em MdL e criar uma clínica de cardiologia para os viciados em Hades... Sinto muito pela "atrapalhadora de conversas que jamais deveriam ter sido interrompidas" ter o mesmo apelido que você. Fazer o quê, não? É a vida...

**Juliana **qual o pedido que você quer fazer? Pode falar, farei o possível para atendê-la. Desde que esteja ao meu alcance, lógico.

**Sarah-Lupin-Black **vocês sempre me surpreendem. Eu fico até emocionada quando venho no computador e vejo o número de e-mails sobre as fics. Quanto à tristeza, eu acho que você já pode ir preparando os lenços de papel...

**Adriana Black** eu não gosto muito de escrever com o Harry, prefiro deixar essa tarefa para a tia Jo. Sabe como é, eu tenho paixão pelos marotos e, além disso, nenhuma história minha seria boa o suficiente para concorrer com a versão oficial de HP. A saga de Hades acaba aqui em DA. Eu posso até fazer umas shorts, mas continuação, não.

**A marota **bem, aí está. Demorei um bocado, eu sei, mas pelo menos chegou, não?

**Deby **que bom que gostou. Quanto à visão do Sirius, agora só o teremos de novo no último capítulo. Já passamos da metade da fic. E é realmente uma pena, mas não poderei responder à sua pergunta...

**Susan Timms** alvoroçada, você, não? Uma fic só para o Sirius e a senhora? Não sei, posso pensar no caso?

**Pandora **chorou nesse também? Sinto dizer, mas uma coisa que vai ser constante em DA é isso. E as coisas só tendem a piorar agora que passamos da metade da história...

**Flávia** os capítulos têm sido bem grandinhos. Trabalho em dobro pra mim... Mas pelo menos vocês estão gostando, não? Vejamos o que posso fazer acerca do seu pedido.

**Belle, Babbi e Mikaela **eu não consigo imaginar como vocês conseguem ler os capítulos todas ao mesmo tempo... Mas tudo bem. É, eu sei que sou cruel... Fazer o quê, não? hehehehehe...

**Dominum **bem, se é só lendo, então o que está esperando para atualizar feitiço? Estou esperando, oras! Huauhuahuahuahuaha... Que tal as lembranças desse aqui?

**Pekena Malfoy **mais uma fã? Que felicidade! Bem, a série acaba realmente nessa fic. E que coragem, hein, ler toda a saga de Hades em uma semana... Eu juro que não entendo como consigo escrever tanto.

**Lily Potter Black **atendendo às suas cobranças... Aí está o capítulo novo. Espero que tenha gostado.

**Bem, é isso, pessoal. Qualquer coisa, sabem onde me encontrar, não? O próximo capítulo trará mais Remo. E algumas das melhores lembranças da época de Hogwarts...**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**


	7. Casa dos Gritos

**Capítulo 07: Casa dos Gritos**

* * *

Remo observou o casebre sentindo um certo pesar no peito. Passara grande parte de sua infância entre aquelas paredes, na companhia de seus velhos pais. Puxou uma cadeira para se sentar, enquanto seu olhar se perdia no bosque que dava para se ver da janela. Fora lá que tudo acontecera. Onde sua maldição começara, numa noite escura e cheia de ruídos ameaçadores.

Ele era muito criança quando aconteceu... Não se lembrava exatamente de como chegara ao bosque, mas, se fechasse os olhos, ainda podia sentir o cheiro de sangue, as lágrimas que corriam por sua face e a dor que sentia em seu ombro esquerdo. Como que impelido por essas memórias, desabotoou a camisa lentamente e observou a cicatriz em sua pele pálida.

Tocou de leve o ombro, exatamente como sua mãe fizera quando a ferida ainda estava aberta. Quase podia ver as lágrimas quentes dela se misturarem com o sangue ainda fresco. Fechou os olhos novamente, suspirando, deixando agora sua mente ser invadida pela figura do pai construindo uma pequena cabana na orla do bosque. E, ao despontar da lua cheia, com a cabana pronta, o velho Lupin levá-lo em silêncio até lá, trancando o barracão.

Tanto sofrimento... Ele os fizera sofrer demais. Foram poucas as vezes em que os vira sorrir. A única da qual era capaz de se lembrar com nitidez fora quando o professor Dumbledore em pessoa os visitara para entregar a carta dele de admissão em Hogwarts.

Sim, aquela fora a única vez em que os vira sorrir. Mas, pouco tempo depois, quando já estava em Hogwarts... o pai morreu repentinamente. Sua mãe jamais lhe contara em que circunstâncias tudo acontecera. Quando era mais jovem, imaginava o pai lutando corajosamente contra comensais. Mas agora, na enorme solidão que aquele lugar lhe transmitia, perguntava-se se Gerard Lupin não tirara a própria vida.

Depois da morte do marido, Emma Lupin mudou-se para Hogsmeade, na esperança de se aproximar do filho, que se tornara cada vez mais distante desde sua primeira noite como um lobisomem. Não o conseguiu.

Remo se questionava se algum dia conseguiria se perdoar por ter ignorado a mãe por tantos anos. Ela acatara a decisão do filho de se afastar, e embora ele nunca a tivesse visto em seus passeios à Hogsmeade, sabia que ela o seguia com os olhos.

Os marotos não conheciam essa parte de sua história. Não fora capaz de contar. Simplesmente tentara esquecer. Mas agora as lembranças queriam voltar a todo custo, mesmo que ele não as desejasse.

Porque sua mãe estava morta.

Foi procurado por um juiz bruxo para a abertura do testamento e descobrira que tinha em seu nome a fazendola e a modesta casa nos arredores de Hogsmeade. Ele pensou em recusar aquele legado – jamais fora o filho que os Lupin mereciam – mas suas atuais condições o impediram. Estava sem emprego há meses, devia o aluguel e só conseguia sobreviver graças a pequenos trabalhos que fazia nas semanas em que a licantropia lhe dava trégua.

Vendeu a casa de Hogsmeade para saldar suas dívidas e decidiu se mudar para a fazenda onde nascera. O lugar era isolado o suficiente para que ele pudesse se transformar sem colocar outras pessoas em perigo. E agora, ali estava ele. Sozinho.

_Ou talvez não tão sozinho quanto era necessário_, ele pensou, observando a arrumação do casebre e as sacolas de compras sobre a mesa. O que Tonks queria afinal? Porque não o deixava em paz?

Levantou-se ligeiramente irritado. Em seguida, ao perceber o que estava fazendo, suspirou. Devia à jovem muito mais do que qualquer um podia imaginar. Se sobrevivera até ali, fora pelos cuidados dela, pois estava cansado demais para cuidar de si mesmo.

Deixou-se cair sentado novamente. Faltavam poucos dias para a lua cheia. Poucos dias para que tivesse que reviver tudo de novo. E de novo. E de novo até que sua existência finalmente findasse.

* * *

**12 de setembro de 1974**

Eles saíram da aula de feitiços em silêncio, observando as amigas, que caminhavam mais à frente deles. Tiago suspirou.

'- Porque ela não respondeu minhas provocações? – ele perguntou, parecendo levemente desamparado – Lílian jamais aceitaria sem reclamar que eu ficasse jogando aviãozinhos de papel nela durante a aula.

'- Ela está estranha demais. Desde o dia do ataque a Hogsmeade, quando desmaiou. - Sirius comentou, enquanto seguia com os olhos a ruiva que era tópico da conversa.

Remo estreitou os olhos, lembrando-se do que os amigos tinham contado a ele sobre as férias na casa de Sirius em Londres.

'- Tem a ver com os pais dela. - ele opinou - Pelo que vocês contaram, ela agiu durante todas as férias como se nada tivesse acontecido. Talvez só agora com esse ataque ela tenha sentido todo o impacto da perda deles.

Tiago assentiu distraidamente com a cabeça, mas Sirius interrompeu o amigo.

'- Não, Aluado. Ela conversou comigo sobre os pais no início das férias, depois de receber uma carta do Prewett. Ela superou isso.

Tiago pareceu ter acordado nesse instante e virou-se para Sirius, surpreso. Remo segurou um sorriso.

'- Prewett? Gideão Prewett? Ele escreveu para ela e você não me disse nada?

Sirius também sorriu.

'- Eles passaram o verão se correspondendo. Você nunca prestou atenção numa coruja branca que aparecia toda a semana com carta pra ela?

'- É, Pontas, a parada é dura. - Pedro riu baixinho - Tem um monte de gente com o coração partido depois de levar uma detenção da monitora-chefe...

Tiago começou a ficar vermelho. Remo mordeu os lábios. Se desse uma gargalhada naquele instante, certamente Tiago tentaria _exonerá-lo_ dos marotos ou qualquer coisa do tipo por não ser solidário a ele em sua paixonite aguda.

'- O Prewett era apaixonado pela Lily. Ou melhor, é. No ano passado, mandou até bilhetes anônimos para ela. Ele se declarou pra ela no trem, antes das férias. - Sirius continuou a provocar o amigo.

'- E o que foi que ela fez? - Tiago perguntou, ansioso.

'- Deu um fora nele e eles agora são amigos. Logicamente, com segundas intenções por parte dele. O irmão da Corvinal, Fábio Prewett, está sempre perto dela, por ordem do irmão, disposto a ajudá-la. Embora eu desconfie que ele está agindo também por si mesmo...

Tiago grunhiu algo em resposta e os marotos riram. Remo passou o braço pelos ombros do amigo. Era bom controlar Tiago antes que alguém pagasse inocentemente por isso. Por sorte, ele sabia a verdade.

'- Não se preocupe, Pontas, o Fábio não gosta da Lílian. Ele está de olho em outra garota. Que, por acaso, é amiga da sua ruivinha.

'- Quem? - Pedro perguntou rápido.

'- Oras, Rabicho, não seja tão curioso! - Sirius riu, dando palmadinhas nas costas do rapaz.

'- Por favor, Aluado... Se você me contar, eu digo o que ouvi de você no dormitório feminino do primeiro ano da Lufa-lufa.

Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam, sorrindo.

'- Ora seu lobo safado... Atacando primeiranistas!

Remo meneou a cabeça, surpreso.

'- Ei, que tipo de tarado vocês acham que eu sou para sair atacando indefesas primeiranistas!

Sirius deu de ombros.

'- Bem... Não é uma idéia muito ruim... As primeiranistas de hoje serão as beldades de amanhã. É um pensamento a longo prazo. Só não entendo como o Aluado teve essa idéia antes de mim...

Remo revirou os olhos.

'- Você não está querendo dizer o que eu estou achando que está dizendo, não é?

'- Convenhamos, Remo, daqui a alguns anos as nossas colegas estarão velhas demais. Porque então não investir nas mais novas?

Tiago e Pedro riram enquanto os outros dois marotos discutiam. Sirius sabia que uma das poucas coisas que irritava Remo era a maneira como ele tratava o "amor". Então sempre saía com gracinhas desse tipo, que em sua maioria ativavam o lado sarcástico de Remo.

'- Claro... Esquecei que você precisa de uma babá para quando se transformar em um velho decrépito para poder limpar sua baba. Porque, aliás, vai ser a única coisa que você vai conseguir fazer. Babar.

Sirius deu de ombros.

'- Porque eu seria um velho decrépito? Eu vou estar em excelente forma, meu caro. E eu não acho que a idade possa nos impedir de fazer alguma coisa... Veja Dumbledore. Tenho certeza que ele ainda dá um bom caldo...

'- Eu não acredito que você vai começar a falar da vida sexual do professor Dumbledore... – Remo suspirou.

Os outros riram até que finalmente chegaram à sala para mais uma aula. O dia se passou sem maiores considerações e finalmente a noite caiu sobre Hogwarts e, com ela, veio o sinal do fim de mais um dia de estudos.

Após o jantar, Pedro desapareceu para uma de suas "rondas" e Tiago e Sirius foram para o dormitório. Remo ficou sozinho na sala comunal, estudando. As horas se passaram e, aos poucos, o salão foi se esvaziando.

Era quase meia noite quando ele se espreguiçou em sua poltrona e preparou-se para subir ao dormitório. Mas algo lhe chamou a atenção. Remo observou com estranheza as meninas conversando baixo perto da lareira. Lílian tinha subido, o que já se tornara hábito – nos últimos tempos ela sempre ia dormir muito cedo. Mas encontrar Selene, Emelina e Susan tão sérias e Alice sem a companhia do namorado era, definitivamente, algo a ser investigado. Sorrateiro, o maroto aproximou-se delas, o suficiente para ouvir o que elas discutiam.

'- Talvez sejam crises de sonambulismo de novo. - Selene opinou.

'- Não é. Eu olhei o remédio dela. Lílian não deixou de tomá-lo. E ela parecia bem acordada na noite passada.

'- Será que você não estava com sono quando a viu saindo do quarto? - Susan objetivou.

'- Não. Se vocês estivessem com a dor de cabeça que eu estava, também estariam acordadas. Mas vocês pareciam desmaiadas quando eu tentei chamá-las. Eu acho que a Lily fez alguma coisa para fazer vocês dormirem.

'- Ela não seria capaz de nos enfeitiçar, Emelina. - Alice disse, suspirando - Tem que haver uma explicação.

'- Vocês se lembram do que eu disse quando ela desmaiou, no dia do ataque a Hogsmeade? Ela delirou sobre os pais dela. - Susan olhava o fogo, preocupada - E se ela estiver tentando descobrir sobre a morte dos pais? Se ela estiver se metendo em algo perigoso?

'- Ela não vai deixar que a gente ajude. - Emelina levantou-se, sem notar o maroto, junto às cadeiras - Temos que descobrir o que está acontecendo. E vamos descobrir essa noite.

Da mesma maneira que se aproximara, Remo se afastou. Ele subiu as escadas de dois em três degraus. Rápido, ele entrou no dormitório, onde Sirius e Tiago jogavam Snap explosivo.

'- Pontas, Almofadinhas... Tenho coisas muito interessantes para contar para vocês.

Ele rapidamente despejou tudo que ouvira as amigas conversarem. Os outros dois o ouviram aturdidos.

'- O que você acha, Sirius? – Tiago perguntou quando Remo chegou ao final de sua história.

Sirius sorriu, dando de ombros.

'- Talvez ela tenha arranjado um namorado e esteja se encontrando escondido por aí com ele.

'- É, Sirius, ela deve estar esperando por você, não é mesmo? – Remo perguntou, perdendo um pouco da paciência – As meninas estavam realmente preocupadas.

'- Não adianta ficarmos imaginando o que ela está fazendo. – Sirius respondeu – Vamos segui-la. Ou vocês têm alguma idéia melhor?

Remo assentiu, enquanto Tiago parecia remoer algum pensamento.

'- As garotas disseram que iam tentar descobrir essa noite? – Tiago perguntou finalmente após alguns instantes de silêncio.

'- Exatamente.

'- Vamos ter que esperar então. Dependendo do que elas descobrirem, a gente arma alguma coisa para seguir a Lílian. – o moreno espreguiçou-se, tirando os óculos – Alguém viu o Rabicho?

Sirius riu novamente.

'- Está na ronda dele. Ou então se aproveitando da boa vontade dos elfos domésticos...

Remo meneou a cabeça e levantou-se.

'- Acho melhor irmos dormir se quisermos estar inteiros para descobrir o que está acontecendo com Lílian.

Sirius e Tiago também se levantaram, rapidamente arrumando a bagunça que tinham deixado no chão antes de seguirem para suas camas. Frank também não tinha chegado ainda de suas diárias vigílias na biblioteca. Afinal, aquele era o ano dos N.I.E.M.s.

Remo se deitou em sua cama sentindo-se levemente culpado ao lembrar disso. Em vez de se preocupar em estudar, estava se preparando para investigar o que uma de suas melhores amigas andava fazendo à noite.

Virou-se para o lado, fechando as cortinas e sorriu. Bem, ao final das contas, ela era sua amiga e ele também estava preocupado com ela. E, mais importante do que tudo...

Ele ainda era um maroto, não?

Foi com esse pensamento que adormeceu. Quando acordou, o dia já começava a raiar e todas as camas do dormitório estavam devidamente ocupadas. Ele levantou-se nas pontas dos pés, caminhando para o banheiro.

Quando terminou de se arrumar, Frank também já estava em pé, olheiras profundas sob os olhos escuros.

'- Bom dia, Remo. – ele cumprimentou com um bocejo.

Remo assentiu e deixou o dormitório. Tomou o café da manhã na cozinha e só foi encontrar os amigos quando estes entraram nas masmorras onde teriam os dois primeiros tempos do dia de poções.

'- Ótima maneira de começar o dia... – Tiago resmungou, largando seu material ao lado de Remo.

'- O que aconteceu?

'- Ele levou mais um fora para sua interminável lista. – Sirius respondeu, sorridente – Só que dessa vez Lílian simplesmente deixou-o falando sozinho no salão principal. E você sabe que o nosso amiguinho não gosta de ser ignorado. Ele ADORA ser o centro das atenções, nem que tenha que usar purpurina para que as pessoas notem.

'- Sirius, se essa é mais uma de suas brincadeiras sobre o fato de eu ser... – Tiago baixou a voz, ainda carrancudo - ... um cervo... Essa não é a hora mais apropriada.

Remo meneou a cabeça, mas parou no exato momento em que Lílian entrava na sala ao lado de Selene. Ele observou Emelina, Susan e Alice, que já estavam em um canto mais afastado da masmorra.

'- Conseguiram descobrir alguma coisa? – ele perguntou em voz baixa, virando-se para Tiago.

'- Elas não arrancaram nada da ruivinha. – foi Pedro quem respondeu – Eu estive no dormitório delas agora de manhã. Lílian estava dormindo quando elas subiram e quando acordaram, ela já não estava mais lá.

A professora entrou nesse instante eles tiveram que se calar. E assim foi durante toda a semana, com Pedro relatando todos os dias que as meninas tinham fracassado em seu projeto de pedir explicações à amiga.

Chegou a sexta-feira. E os marotos decidiram que já era hora de medidas drásticas. E era exatamente por isso que, madrugada já alta, Tiago estava sentado junto à saída da sala comunal, coberto pela capa de invisibilidade, observando impaciente o topo da escadaria que levava ao dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.

Remo sorriu por cima do ombro de Sirius enquanto observava Tiago pelo espelho que o outro amigo segurava.

'- Tiago? – Sirius sussurrou.

Eles viram Tiago levar o espelho ao rosto, parecendo preocupado.

'- Ela não apareceu ainda?

Tiago meneou a cabeça.

'- Mas se o que Pedro ouviu é verdade, as garotas não poderiam segurá-la. Elas passaram uma semana tentando pegar a Lily com "a boca na botija", mas não conseguiram. Será que justamente quando a gente é que decide investigar, elas conseguiram segurar a ruiva?

Remo e Sirius ouviram o rangido de uma porta se abrir e viram Tiago levantar a cabeça.

'- Ela apareceu, Almofadinhas. Eu tenho que ir.

Sirius assentiu e a imagem de Tiago desapareceu do reflexo. Pedro os observou curioso enquanto Remo se levantava e Sirius se esparramava no chão.

'- E agora, o que fazemos?

'- Temos que esperar. – Remo respondeu, recostando-se à cabeceira de sua cama, fechando os olhos de leve.

Os três marotos acordaram quase ao mesmo tempo, quando Frank bateu de leve a porta do dormitório, saindo para a biblioteca. Remo e Pedro seguiram para o banheiro enquanto Sirius tentava chamar Tiago pelo espelho.

Pedro foi o primeiro a se aprontar e agora assistia às tentativas de Sirius em contatar o amigo. Pouco depois, Remo juntou-se a eles, acabando de se vestir.

'- TIAGO POTTER!

'- Não adianta, Sirius. - Remo tocou o ombro do amigo enquanto acabava de dar o nó na gravata. - Você já berrou e esperneou e não apareceu nada no espelho. Quando o Tiago quiser, ele fala com você.

Sirius suspirou, irritado.

'- Almofadinhas, não lhe passou pela cabeça que ele pode estar aproveitando um tempinho com a Lílian? - Pedro intrometeu-se, sorridente.

'- Rabicho, cala a boca! Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa. Ele não deixaria de me atender...

Remo observou Pedro sair silenciosamente do dormitório e virou-se para Sirius.

'- O Pedro talvez tenha razão, Sirius. Eles podem afinal ter se acertado e estão apenas passando um tempo juntos. - Remo seguiu para a porta, abrindo-a - Sabe, Almofadinhas, acho que você deveria ser um pouco mais gentil com o Rabicho. O garoto vai acabar se cansando de vocês sempre descontarem a raiva nele.

Sirius não respondeu e o monitor deixou-o sozinho, olhando preocupadamente o espelho que só mostrava o seu próprio reflexo.

Quando chegou ao salão comunal, Remo já não encontrou Pedro. Dando de ombros, deixou a torre. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer, quem tinha que se desculpar era Sirius, não ele. Arrumando os livros debaixo do braço, ele preparou-se para ir à biblioteca.

Passou o dia lá, com Frank, estudando. Os dois compartilharam a mesma mesa em silêncio até Alice aparecer para seqüestrar o namorado. Remo então ficou sozinho.

Já entardecia quando finalmente levantou os olhos de seus deveres. Ele observou o céu tristemente. Menos de uma semana para a lua cheia. Olhou para os livros a sua frente. Ainda faltava terminar o dever de astronomia.

Flexionou os ombros antes de se levantar e recolher os livros e mapas. Iria para a cozinha e quando acabasse de jantar, faria uma visita à torre da Profª. Sinistra, para observar as estrelas no céu clareado pela lua crescente.

Duas horas depois, Remo tirava os olhos do telescópio, voltando-se para o mapa sobre a mesa, adicionando mais duas luas a Júpiter com ajuda do esquadro. Finalmente acabara. Cansado, ele esfregou os olhos, imaginando se Tiago e Lílian já teriam reaparecido. Lentamente, começou a recolher seu material.

Agora que se livrara de todos os deveres que deixara acumular talvez pudesse se juntar aos amigos que, segundo Alice informara, estavam na sala comunal, fazendo um concurso de piadas. Sorriu ao imaginar a cena.

Nesse instante, a porta da sala se abriu lentamente. Como estava de costas para ela, Remo não percebeu nada até que uma voz doce encheu a escuridão da sala.

'- Lupin?

Ele se voltou para a porta, surpreso ao se deparar com uma silhueta feminina escondida nas sombras. Deu uma breve olhada no relógio. Aquilo não era mais hora de estar andando pela escola.

'- O que está fazendo aqui? - ele perguntou, lembrando-se de suas obrigações como monitor.

'- E o que o senhor está fazendo? – ele a ouviu perguntar num tom divertido.

Ele mordeu os lábios. Seja lá quem fosse, era alguém bem petulante. Mas, embora estivesse cansado, não perderia a cabeça por tão pouco. A dona da voz tinha razão, ele também não deveria estar ali.

'- Eu estava estudando. – ele respondeu após alguns instantes de silêncio e colocou a mochila sobre o ombro - Com licença.

Entretanto, antes que ele pudesse tocar a maçaneta, a garota segurou seu braço gentilmente. Remo observou a face mergulhada nas sombras, enxergando apenas os olhos dela brilhando com o reflexo da lua, ora castanhos, ora azulados. Adivinhou mais do que viu que ela sorria. E, sem perceber, deixou que ela levasse o braço dele até sua cintura, aproximando-os.

'- E eu vim aqui para ver você. - ela disse baixinho, junto à orelha dele.

Remo arrepiou-se. Aquilo era algum tipo de brincadeira?

Ela enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços, pondo-se na ponta dos pés. Remo fechou os olhos inconscientemente e, no instante seguinte, sentiu os lábios dela colarem-se aos seus, gentilmente.

O maroto a abraçou mais forte, mesmo sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Separaram-se apenas quando já estavam sem ar. Ele a observou completamente sem reação, enquanto ela abria a porta, sem tirar os olhos dele.

'- Até a próxima, senhor monitor.

E antes que ele pudesse responder, ela desapareceu correndo. Quando finalmente "acordou", Remo desceu as escadas da torre desabalado, encontrando uma primeiranista da lufa-lufa no corredor.

'- Ei! - ele chamou a menina - Você viu uma garota passar por aqui correndo?

Ela meneou a cabeça inocentemente.

'- Não.

Olhando para os lados, Remo voltou a correr. Jamais lhe passaria pela cabeça que aquela garotinha era a mesma que o beijara na torre de astronomia minutos atrás.

* * *

Ela encostou-se na parede, fechando os olhos, tentando ignorar os uivos que soavam do lado de fora da casa. Respirando fundo, deixou-se escorregar até o chão. Tinha que ter coragem. A noite estava quase chegando ao fim, só um pouco mais e ele estaria bem.

Tonks mordeu os lábios, enquanto os sons cada vez mais doloridos chegavam a ela. Aquilo não era justo. Remo não merecia aquilo.

Olhou para o relógio. Mais uma hora antes de a lua desaparecer para dar lugar à aurora. Era bom começar a preparar tudo para quando ele chegasse. Ela se levantou lentamente, abrindo a bolsa e despejando o conteúdo dela sobre a mesa. Além de frascos de poções, gaze e esparadrapo, amontoaram-se papéis, e outras tralhas que sempre existem numa bolsa feminina.

Tonks observou-se no espelho que quase se despedaçara na queda. Os cabelos negros caíam sobre seu rosto, escondendo os olhos azulados. Normalmente ela não usava sua aparência verdadeira, mas sempre que estava com Remo, ela dispensava seus poderes de metamorfomaga para ser exatamente aquilo que era.

Tirou uma mecha do rosto. Gostaria de ser capaz de preparar a "mata-cão" que Bagnold descobrira. Mas a poção era complexa demais, mesmo para curandeiros experientes. Suspirando, ela começou a misturar os ingredientes de uma das fórmulas que sua mãe costumava usar quando ela se machucava.

Quando o dia afinal amanheceu, ela ouviu um baque na soleira da porta, fechada e reforçada com feitiços. Imediatamente correu até lá, tirando todas as trancas com tal rapidez que cortou a mão.

Sem se importar com o sangue que começou a escorrer, ela escancarou a porta, ajoelhando-se ao ver Remo deitado encolhido. Certamente tinha se arrastado até ali quando a transformação terminou.

Ela mordeu os lábios, abraçando o homem, sujando sua roupa no processo. Em seguida, com certo esforço, carregou-o para dentro, fazendo-o se deitar em um dos quartos, que pela decoração, pertencera a uma criança no passado.

Rapidamente fez com que Remo bebesse uma poção de restabelecimento e, enquanto as cores começavam a voltar à face dele, ela cuidava das feridas. Quando finalmente terminou, estava mais suja de sangue do que ele.

Levantou-se, percebendo pela respiração ritmada de Remo que ele dormira. Com um tênue sorriso, ela deixou o quarto. Agora só o que podia fazer era deixá-lo descansar.

* * *

**01º de novembro de 1974**

'- Está dizendo que todo o salão ficou em silêncio quando vocês se beijaram? – Remo perguntou, olhando o mais novo casal de amigos sentados diante dele.

Sirius riu, encostando-se às pernas de Susan, que estava sentada na mesa.

'- Você precisava ter visto a cena, Aluado... Todo mundo ficou abobalhado quando o nosso Pontas segurou a Lily pela cintura e deu um beijo cimanetográ...

'- Deu um beijo cinematográfico. – Susan o interrompeu rindo.

'- Isso mesmo. – Sirius concordou com a cabeça.

'- Aí a nossa muito delicada monitora resmungou "o que foi, nunca viram?" – Emelina continuou, cruzando os braços.

'- E não é verdade? Porque tanto escândalo por causa de um beijo? – Lílian perguntou, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do namorado.

Tiago sorriu, abraçando-a.

'- Talvez porque você sempre tenha dado a entender que me odiava, que não me suportava, que queria me ver a léguas de distância, que preferia um trasgo... – ele começou a enumerar os muitos foras que tinha recebido dela.

Remo sorriu, voltando-se para Selene.

'- Temos que tirar uma fotografia desse momento histórico. Selene, onde está sua câmera?

Selene imediatamente puxou a bolsa que estava sobre a mesa e, enquanto ela vasculhava suas coisas atrás da câmera, Remo observou o salão principal, que estava quase vazio. Acabara de ser liberado por Madame Pomfrey e estava se dirigindo para a cozinha a fim de almoçar quando se deparou com os amigos, que estavam voltando de lá para visitá-lo na enfermaria.

Acabaram todos seguindo para o salão, onde Remo almoçara enquanto os amigos lhe contavam os acontecimentos da manhã. Sorriu quando pensou que, para variar, estava recebendo notícias boas.

'- Aqui está... – Selene tirou a máquina da bolsa, dando um pulo de contentamento – mas alguém vai ter que tirar...

'- Eu tiro. – Remo se prontificou, levantando-se.

Ele levou a câmera aos olhos. Lílian piscou, sorrindo, enquanto Tiago a abraçava, acenando. Selene, Emelina e Alice juntaram-se mais atrás, cada uma com uma careta de surpresa, apontando para os dois. Susan debruçou-se na mesa, encostando a face no ombro de Sirius, que estava sentado aos pés dela. E, por fim, Pedro, observando o salão, na cabeceira da mesa dos grifinórios.

'- Digam hipogrifo!

'- HIPOGRIFO!

Aquele foi, sem dúvida, um dia memorável. Mas, diante da alegria de Tiago, Remo acabou se lembrando da garota que aparecera na Torre de Astronomia. E, mesmo sem querer, ele passou a visitar a sala todos os dias na esperança de reencontrá-la.

A semana se passou sem que nenhum dos marotos realmente a sentisse. Afinal, cada um deles estava devidamente perdido em seu mundo, em especial Tiago e Remo.

Finalmente, mais uma semana chegou ao fim. Mas, dessa vez, nenhum deles descansava. Afogados em meio aos livros que enchiam a mesa da sala comunal, os marotos estudavam para os N.I.E.M.s. Ou melhor, estudavam entre aspas, já que Pedro dormia na cadeira enquanto Sirius e Tiago faziam planos para o Natal, dali há um mês.

Remo apenas observava as palavras "soltas" nos livros, pois estava alheio a tudo. A única coisa que ocupava sua mente era uma certa garota, numa noite clara, no alto da Torre de Astronomia...

'- Ei, Aluado, ACORDA! - Sirius gritou na orelha do amigo.

Remo deu um pulo na cadeira.

'- Endoidou, Almofadinhas!

'- O que tá acontecendo com você, Aluado? - Tiago perguntou sério - Você anda muito fora de órbita nos últimos tempos.

O rapaz ficou calado, olhando o teto. Como falaria aos amigos sobre a "aparição" da Torre de Astronomia?

'- Pela cara dele, sou capaz de apostar que é uma garota. - Sirius observou.

'- Como você sabe? - Remo perguntou, levemente surpreso.

'- Eu conheço essa cara de cachorro abandonado. É a mesma que eu vejo no espelho sempre que me olho. - Sirius respondeu divertido.

Respirando fundo, o monitor começou a contar o que acontecera. Quando finalmente acabou, os dois amigos o olhavam entre divertidos e surpresos.

'- Você foi agarrado por uma garota que nunca viu e que simplesmente desapareceu no ar depois? - Sirius riu - Porque isso nunca aconteceu comigo?

'- É, Aluado, você tem toda a razão em estar assim. Se a Lily tivesse me agarrado e sumido depois, eu não sei o que faria... Ou melhor, sei, já que ela fez mais ou menos isso...

'- A LILY TE AGARROU! - Sirius estava quase em cima da mesa agora - E VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU ESSE DETALHE?

'- Almofadinhas, será que você pode parar de anunciar isso? Se ela souber que eu contei, me mata! A Lily nunca vai admitir que, no final das contas, quem acabou agarrando quem foi ela. Mas o que posso fazer se sou irresistível?

'- E modesto. - Remo adicionou, rindo.

Os três se entreolharam em silêncio, enquanto Pedro roncava. Remo viu o olhar de Tiago pousar sobre a porta do dormitório feminino e sorriu ao ver que Sirius seguira o olhar do amigo.

'- Escutem, eu ainda tenho um pouco da poção que usamos no dia em que os pais da Lily... – Sirius meneou a cabeça e voltou a sorrir - Que tal fazermos uma visita ao Paraíso? Da última vez que estivemos lá nem pudemos aproveitar...

Tiago imediatamente se levantou e Remo apenas assentiu, alegremente. Sentia-se bem mais leve depois de ter confessado aos amigos o que acontecera. Sirius foi ao dormitório e pouco depois eles já tinham tomado a poção. Tiago foi o primeiro a começar a subir. Quando iam segui-lo, Remo segurou Sirius.

'- E o Rabicho?

Como se soubesse que estavam falando dele, Rabicho de um ronco mais forte, assustando os poucos alunos que permaneciam na sala.

'- Hum... Não, melhor não. Vai assustar as senhoritas...

'- Vocês vêm ou não? - a voz de Tiago veio ansiosa do alto da torre.

'- Já vai, Pontas.

Remo e Sirius subiram a escadaria de dois em dois degraus e juntaram-se a Tiago, que, parado à porta, ouvia algo com atenção. Sirius Também parou, espantado.

'- Isso é música! Mas como é que elas conseguem? Não funciona rádio aqui na escola.

'- Quieto, Almofadinhas!

Remo apurou os ouvidos e pode ouvir as vozes alegres de Lílian e Emelina.

_'- You're a shining star, no matter who you are  
__Shining bright to see what you could truly be_

Tiago fez um sinal de silêncio com a mão e abriu a porta. Surpresas com a inesperada invasão, as garotas quedaram-se imóveis.

Susan estava sentada numa das camas, tendo um violão no colo. Selene, embora já nada soprasse, mantinha os lábios sobre uma flauta dourada. No meio do quarto, de braços dados, Emelina e Lílian, que provavelmente até a pouco estavam dançando, olhavam para a porta assustadas.

'- O que estão fazendo aqui? - a loira foi a primeira a se recuperar, soltando Lílian.

'- Viemos fazer uma visita. - Sirius disse, fechando a porta após a entrada de Remo - Porque nunca disseram que sabiam tocar?

'- Vocês nunca perguntaram. - Susan respondeu, dando de ombros.

'- Vocês sabiam que é PROIBIDO subir aqui? - Lílian saiu de seu mutismo quando Tiago parou diante dela.

'- Ah, Lily, não seja má. - Selene depositou a flauta sobre a cama, sentando-se em seguida.

'- Não vai ficar com raiva de mim, não, é, Pimentinha? - Tiago perguntou manhoso.

Lílian suspirou.

'- Não dessa vez. Mas da próxima em que me chamar de "Pimentinha", eu torço seu pescoço.

'- Cuidado, Pontas, a ruivinha é brava... - Sirius disse enquanto se sentava na beirada da cama de Susan.

Lílian riu, piscando o olho, e abraçou o namorado. Remo sentou-se na mesma cama que Emelina.

'- Então, desde quando vocês tocam? - Sirius perguntou.

'- A Susan já tocava quando entrou em Hogwarts. - Lílian respondeu, sentando-se abraçada com Tiago - Os pais dela são músicos trouxas na Itália. No terceiro ano a Su nos convidou para passar as férias na casa dela. Então eu comecei a aprender violão também, mas já tocava piano desde pequena.

'- Eu também toco guitarra. - Susan continuou - E a Emelina se interessou por tudo. Hoje é quem mais toca aqui, de sax a apito nasal.

'- E eu toco bateria. Sei tocar flauta também, mas os instrumentos de sopro geralmente ficam a cargo da Alice. - Selene completou.

'- Vocês podiam formar uma banda. - Remo observou com um sorriso.

Elas menearam a cabeça.

'- Na casa da Su tem um palco. Quando fomos lá, os pais dela organizaram um "show" para a família. - Lílian começou a recordar, resignada - Vocês não têm idéia de como uma família italiana é grande...

'- Em todo caso, eu só faltei morrer quando subi ao palco, e olha que já estava acostumada com isso. - Susan continuou - Eu comecei a tremer tanto que não era capaz de segurar o violão.

'- Eu estava começando a aprender bateria. - foi a vez de Selene recordar - Fiz as baquetas perseguirem o pai da Susan por toda a casa, de tão nervosa que estava. Por sorte todo mundo na família dela sabe da magia e adora tudo que é relacionado ao assunto.

'- Só a Emelina conseguiu ficar calma durante toda a apresentação, enquanto tocava piano. Tão calma que ela tocou do momento em que se sentou junto ao piano até a gente conseguir agarrá-la e tirá-la de cima do palco. - Lílian voltou a falar - Era eu quem estava cantando. Eu começava uma música e a Emelina estava tocando outra, a gente nunca conseguia se encontrar.

'- Resumindo, foi ridículo, um verdadeiro fiasco... - Emelina finalizou.

'- Eu não acredito que perdi isso! - Sirius disse entre gargalhadas - Vocês vão ter que fazer uma apresentação exclusiva para a gente. Eu vou pensar num nome para a banda de vocês.

'- O que aconteceu com a Alice? - Tiago perguntou, enquanto enrolava o cabelo da ruiva entre seus dedos, fazendo cachinhos.

'- Ela quase morreu asfixiada com a flauta, além de tentar estourar nossos tímpanos. - respondeu Selene.

'- Falando de mim? - Alice perguntou, entrando no quarto.

'- Recordando, minha cara, apenas recordando... - respondeu Emelina, sonhadoramente - Bons tempos aqueles. Nada de N.I.E.M.s, nada de monitora-chefe chata no nosso quarto...

'- Brigas dos marotos com sonserinos, e, principalmente, os espetaculares escândalos da Lily com o Tiago... - lembrou Susan.

'- Poxa, Susan, você realmente tinha que lembrar essa última parte? - Tiago perguntou, fingindo-se chateado.

'- Não sinta saudades, Su, esse maroto ainda precisa de uns bons puxões de orelha.

'- Tiago, por favor, suma com a responsabilidade dessa maluca. - Emelina pediu - É muito chato ter uma monitora certinha como amiga.

'- Você não acha isso quando eu acoberto seus encontros com Fábio Prewett, Emelina. - Lily respondeu, piscando o olho.

'- Fábio Prewett? Da Corvinal? - Sirius perguntou, interessado - Interessante saber isso...

'- Lílian, isso foi golpe baixo! - a loira exclamou, botando meio palmo da língua para a amiga, embora ainda sorrisse - Porque não ataca as encalhadas ao invés de mim?

'- E quem disse que tem alguma encalhada nesse dormitório? - a ruiva perguntou, levantando-se.

'- Foi você quem pediu isso, senhorita Evans. - Selene disse, enquanto jogava um travesseiro na ruiva.

Logo os travesseiros estavam voando por todos os lados e os meninos também participavam da "guerra". Os três marotos nunca tinham pensado que seria tão divertido ficar em companhia das amigas. Tão preocupados em manter seu clube do bolinha que nem tinham percebido o que estavam perdendo.

Depois da guerra de travesseiros, quando todos já estavam muito cansados, os três se despediram. Rabicho ainda roncava na vazia sala comunal.

'- Às vezes me pergunto porque ele não se transforma num porquinho. - Sirius observou com um sorriso maroto.

Remo meneou a cabeça.

'- Vamos acordá-lo logo e ir dormir. Amanhã vai ser um longo dia...

* * *

Remo acariciou as penas de Hórus antes de deixá-lo voar livremente. Estava em Hogsmeade há dois dias para tratar de alguns assuntos sobre a venda da antiga casa de sua mãe.

Ele abriu o pergaminho que a coruja lhe deixara e observou a letra corrida de Tonks. Suspirou ao terminar de ler a breve mensagem. Ela queria encontrá-lo para almoçar no Três Vassouras.

Ele amassou o pergaminho, guardando em um dos bolsos de seu sobretudo. Era hora de terminar com aquilo, de fazer a garota acordar e perceber que não havia futuro algum para ela ao lado dele. Por mais que isso lhe doesse, não podia permitir que ela continuasse alimentando uma ilusão.

Jamais poderia ser feliz ao lado dela. Tonks precisava entender isso.

* * *

**30 de maio de 1975**

Remo esperou pacientemente na pequena clareira. Podia ouvir dali as músicas tocadas no salão do castelo. Ele sorriu, limpando o orvalho que começava a aparecer em sua casaca.

Nesse instante um farfalhar de folhas fê-lo perceber que alguém acabara de chegar. E, quando se virou, pode vê-la sorrir para ele.

Os cabelos negros estavam soltos, caindo lisos sobre os ombros. Os olhos castanho azulados brilhavam com a fraca claridade. O vestido azul contrastava com a pele branca dela.

Ele se aproximou, percebendo que a jovem estava levemente sem fôlego.

'- Você está bem?

Ela sorriu.

'- Estou, não se preocupe. – rapidamente ela se aprumou – E você? Feliz?

'- Porque eu estaria feliz? – ele perguntou em um tom sombrio.

A jovem pareceu incerta com essa resposta.

'- Você está se formando... Logo vai estar livre de provas, professores e...

'- Eu gostaria de ficar em Hogwarts. – Remo confessou, observando o castelo que se erguia imponente diante dos olhos dele.

Os olhos dela traíram inquietação e Remo decidiu que era hora de parar com as confissões. Tinham se prometido não fazer perguntas. Ele sorriu de leve e ofereceu a mão a ela.

'- Gostaria de dançar?

Dessa vez ela sorriu.

'- Com toda a certeza, meu caro monitor.

* * *

Tonks acenou alegremente assim que ele entrou no pub. 

'- Remo, aqui!

Ele abriu os primeiros botões do sobretudo e aproximou-se da mesa onde ela já começara o almoço já fora servido.

'- Vou mandar Rosmerta trazer pratos para você também. – a jovem disse, levantando-se.

Antes, entretanto, que ela pudesse chamar alguém, Remo a puxou delicadamente pelo braço e a fez sentar novamente.

'- Eu já almocei.

'- Ah... – Tonks se deixou cair pesadamente sobre o banco que ocupava e observou-o cuidadosa – Mas eu não tinha chamado você para almoçar comigo?

'- Eu não queria vir.

Ela se surpreendeu com o tom seco dele. Nunca vira Remo tão sério... Exceto na noite de formatura dele.

'- Bem... Então, porque veio?

Ele encarou os olhos dela por alguns instantes, sentindo a ansiedade que ela experimentava naquele instante. Era melhor ser rápido ou acabaria fraquejando. Respirou fundo.

'- Você sabe o que eu sou. Sabe o risco que corre ao meu lado.

'- E eu não me importo com isso. – ela o interrompeu.

Ele respirou fundo novamente. Não queria fazer aquilo. Ao contrário, queria poder dar uma chance ao que sentia por ela. Mas tinha que continuar. Não poderia fazer a jovem feliz, como não fora capaz com a própria mãe.

'- Eu não posso corresponder àquilo que você sente. - Remo disse finalmente.

'- Mas eu já disse que isso não me importa!

Remo teve a impressão de ouvir Tiago naquela voz, diante de Lílian amaldiçoada pela Thanatus.

'- Não pode me obrigar a ficar com você, Ninfadora. - ele respondeu, levantando-se - Não estou disposto a correr esse risco.

Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu pelo rosto jovem de Tonks enquanto ele deixava o Três Vassouras. Remo observou o céu nublado, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos para aquecê-las enquanto caminhava. Seus passos o levaram até o fim do pequeno vilarejo, parando diante do casarão abandonado que as pessoas tinham batizado de "Casa dos Gritos".

Contemplar o casarão era como contemplar seu passado. As divertidas noites que partilhara com os amigos fazendo planos para deixar Hogwarts de pernas para o ar.

E era também contemplar o futuro, que se abria sombrio e incerto diante dele.

* * *

**Esse foi um capítulo particularmente grande, não? E triste. Minha beta disse que chorou na primeira vez que leu... De todo modo, espero que tenham gostado.**

**Bem, a****gradecimentos a Lily Dragon, Xharah, Babi Evans, Dynha Black, Belle, Babbi, Mikaela, Juliana, Juliana Montez, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Lele Potter Black, Thaisinha, Dominiun, Adriana Black, Nick Malfoy, Pandora, Jujuka, Naru Tonks e a todos que continuam acompanhando as fics dessa moça doida que vos escreve.**

**E até o próximo capítulo, na companhia de Severo Snape...**

**Silverghost.**

**P.S.: antes que eu me esqueça... o trechinho da música cantada aqui é "Shining Star", do Earth, Wind & Fire. Agradecimentos especiais a Isabelle Potter que me mandou uma lista com as tops da década de 70 e facilitou minha vida nas pesquisas de canções para as Black Sabath...**


	8. Sanidade

**Capítulo 08: Sanidade**

* * *

Os corredores de Hogwarts ressoavam com os passos dos alunos, que caminhavam para suas aulas apressadamente. Corvinais, grifinórios, sonserinos e lufa-lufas misturavam-se numa turba alegre e barulhenta.

Severo meneou a cabeça. Barulhenta, com certeza, mas alegre... Algum desavisado poderia pensar que via naquele infernal trânsito de alunos uma cordial troca de experiências. Mas ele enxergava ali ecos de sua própria juventude.

_- Aquele sangue-ruim imbecil..._

_- Sonserinos idiotas..._

_- Deviam acabar com toda essa escória..._

_- Eles deviam ser proibidos de freqüentar a escola! Ninguém percebe que todos eles são bruxos das trevas em potencial?_

_- É realmente uma pena que o Lorde..._

O professor parou no meio do corredor, piscando os olhos com força. Teria imaginado aquilo ou realmente... Suspirou, fechando a porta de sua sala e voltando a atenção para os frascos que os alunos tinham deixado sobre sua mesa antes de sair.

Tantas recordações... Às vezes se perguntava se ter ficado em Hogwarts fora uma boa idéia. Talvez, se tivesse ido para longe, pudesse ter esquecido de tudo o que acontecera. Todas as escolhas erradas que fizera.

Talvez até pudesse afinal dormir sem ser assombrado pelo passado em seus pesadelos.

Ele se sentou junto à mesa, fechando os olhos, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Detestava sentir-se tão fraco como se sentia naquele momento. Detestava o fato de que a simples lembrança da infeliz moça que conhecera nas masmorras do Lorde o fazia lembrar-se que era, afinal, humano.

Dorcas Meadowes. O que teria acontecido se ela não tivesse sido assassinada? Ele teria começado a trabalhar para Dumbledore? Teria se dado uma chance, uma derradeira chance de felicidade?

Severo respirou fundo, levantando-se ao mesmo tempo em que a porta da masmorra era entreaberta por mais uma leva de alunos. Ele deu um sorriso frio para os sonserinos que agora penetravam em sua sala.

Era hora de fazer aquilo que ele fazia de melhor...

Representar.

* * *

****

**09 de janeiro de 1978**

'- Creio que está honrado com o presente de aniversário que o Lorde lhe deu, Snape. – uma voz cínica soou no alto da escadaria que descia até as masmorras – Guardião das chaves... Parece-se muito com o título do imbecil do Hagrid, não?

Severo levantou a cabeça, seus olhos encontrando-se com as orbes azuis de Bellatrix Black.

'- Veio também me felicitar, Black? – ele perguntou, voltando a atenção para o estojo de poções que ele organizava antes da comensal entrar.

Bellatrix apenas sorriu, içando o corpo para cima, a fim de se sentar sobre a mesa onde os pertences do rapaz estavam espalhados.

'- Não pense que o mestre o desconsidera, Snape. Essa masmorra é apenas um teste. Prove que está à altura de servi-lo, e o Lorde o colocará em seu devido lugar. – ela jogou a cabeça para trás antes de encará-lo - O título de Mestre de Poções o agrada?

Ele a observou com cuidado.

'- O fato de não participar de suas maravilhosas diversões com trouxas, Black, não significa que não tenho sangue frio o suficiente para servir entre os comensais.

Uma gargalhada fria ecoou pela masmorra. Bellatrix levantou-se, ainda com a sombra do riso nos lábios.

'- Perdoe-me, Snape, eu me esqueci do seu amor pela sutileza... Sabe, você seria um excelente espião. Mais do que ninguém, você consegue esconder suas emoções por trás de uma máscara de frieza e sarcasmo. Mas o Lorde não se deixa enganar por essa máscara, meu caro.

'- O que quer dizer afinal, Black?

Ela deu as costas a ele, começando a subir as escadarias novamente.

'- Que esses não são tempos seguros para demonstrar compaixão. – ela respondeu simplesmente – Você tem se controlado admiravelmente, Severo Snape. Mas isso não é o suficiente. Jamais será o suficiente até que você seja capaz de dar seu próprio sangue por nossa causa.

Bellatrix deixou as masmorras e Severo viu-se novamente sozinho, imerso em pensamentos.

O que ela quisera dizer? O que exatamente aquelas palavras significavam?

Com um suspiro profundo, ele deixou a masmorra, aparatando para o pequeno apartamento em que vivia. Deitou-se ainda vestido e ficou observando o teto. Acabou adormecendo, embalado pelo silêncio.

Horas depois, acordou assustado, sem saber o porquê. Até que vigorosas batidas na porta o fizeram levantar-se de um pulo.

Teriam-no descoberto? Impossível. Se fosse algum auror, certamente não estaria batendo à porta – já teria arrombado a entrada há muito. Respirando fundo, ele girou a chave na fechadura, abrindo passagem para que outro rapaz entrasse.

'- Boa noite, Snape!

Severo estreitou os olhos encarando Travers. O outro comensal fora seu colega em Hogwarts e eles tinham entrado para o serviço do Lorde quase na mesma época. O loiro apoiou-se na parede, sorrindo, enquanto encarava o dono da casa.

'- O que está fazendo aqui, Travers? – Severo perguntou, ainda segurando a porta aberta, franzindo o cenho ao sentir o cheio de álcool que vinha das roupas do outro comensal.

'- Bem, eu estava passando e pensei, porque não convidar um velho amigo para uma pequena diversão esta noite? E, bem, cá estou eu.

Severo suspirou. Travers estava completamente bêbado. Não podia simplesmente mandá-lo embora. Se Travers fizesse alguma besteira, ele também poderia ser responsabilizado por não ter feito nada. E se o Lorde já não estava muito contente com ele...

Vestiu um sobretudo rapidamente e acompanhou Travers, que, embora cambaleasse um pouco, parecia estar bem consciente do que queria. Os dois comensais caminharam por várias vielas escuras até chegar a um casarão não muito longe do Ministério.

'- Cá estamos... Vamos fazer uma visita simpática ao Crouch! – Travers disse, sorrindo como um louco e tirando a varinha das vestes.

Severo arregalou os olhos. Ouvira bem? Travers queria atacar Bartolomeu Crouch, um dos membros mais influentes do Ministério e isso a poucos passos do quartel-general de aurores!

'- Você enlouqueceu? – ele sibilou, e, embora estivesse exasperado, sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

'- O que foi, Snape? Está com medo? – Travers riu alto, chamando a atenção dos poucos passantes que estavam na rua àquela hora.

O moreno mordeu os lábios, voltando-se para a casa dos Crouch. As luzes do primeiro andar estavam agora acesas. A risada de Travers certamente chamara a atenção dos moradores.

'- Vamos embora agora.

'- Mas é claro que não! Eu ainda não me _diverti_!

'- A diversão foi cancelada, seu idiota. – Severo tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou para o companheiro – _Estupore!_

O corpo de Travers bateu contra a porta dos Crouch. Severo rapidamente vistoriou suas próprias roupas até encontrar um frasco vazio.

_'- Portus_. – ele murmurou, tocando o frasco e guardando a varinha.

Passos ecoavam do lado de dentro da casa. Severo rapidamente puxou a mão de Travers, fazendo com que ele envolvesse o frasco com ela. E, no exato momento em que Bartolomeu Crouch abria a porta, eles desapareceram...

...e reapareceram diante do mais temido dos bruxos das trevas. Lorde Voldemort.

'- Snape? – a voz melíflua do Lorde perguntou, observando-o com curiosidade.

Severo inclinou-se, largando Travers de qualquer maneira no chão.

'- Milorde.

'- O que aconteceu?

O rapaz mordeu os lábios de leve. O que Voldemort diria quando soubesse que impedira um comensal de matar uma das mais influentes famílias de bruxos que se opunham a ele?

E se o próprio Voldemort tivesse ordenado o ataque?

Ignorando essas perguntas e o peso que existia agora em seu estômago, ele se forçou a encarar o outro bruxo.

'- Travers estava bêbado. Ele tentou atacar a casa dos Crouch, próxima ao Ministério.

Severo se calou, esperando por uma resposta. Teve apenas silêncio. Ele voltou a baixar a cabeça quando Voldemort levantou-se. Seria torturado agora. Talvez morto. O rapaz se surpreendeu ao perceber que isso não importava. Ele não estava nervoso com a proximidade da morte.

Na verdade, ele parecia estar provocando-a, tentando fazê-la lembrar-se dele... Tentando fazer com que ela o levasse.

_- Enervate._

Ele rapidamente levantou a cabeça enquanto Travers soltasse um esgar de dor. Voldemort sorriu, apontando a varinha para o corpo do comensal.

_- Crucio._

O peso no estômago voltou, enquanto Travers gritava, contorcendo-se em meio à tortura. Mesmo sentindo vontade de vomitar, Severo obrigou-se a continuar impassível, apenas observando o espetáculo.

Quando Voldemort finalmente parecia ter se satisfeito, ele deu as costas aos dois comensais, guardando a varinha, um sorriso frio nos lábios finos.

'- Leve-o para as masmorras. Que ele tenha muito tempo para refletir sobre agir sem minhas ordens.

Severo assentiu e, quando fechou a cela e observou o outro rapaz caído no chão, incapaz de se mover sem soltar uma exclamação de dor, ele se sentiu estranhamente realizado. Como se sua consciência lhe agradecesse por ter impedido que, pelo menos por aquela noite, uma família dormisse em paz.

* * *

Soprava um vento frio, e as muitas árvores que povoavam o cemitério balançavam-se ao sabor dele, tocando com suas ramagens as lápides frias. O portão de ferro soltou um longo e triste rangido quando ele forçou sua entrada.

Há muitos anos que aquele lugar não era visitado. Com a queda de Voldemort, as pessoas pareciam querer se esquecer de todos aqueles nomes que adornavam os túmulos de mármore e granito. Esquecer os nomes e as histórias de cada um daqueles que tinham tido coragem suficiente para se levantar contra o Lorde das Trevas.

Ele caminhou lentamente por aquela floresta da morte, observando os epitáfios gravados em ouro sob as fotografias já amarelecidas pelo tempo.

_"Há uma coisa tão inevitável quanto a morte: a vida._ _Em memória de Gideão e Fábio Prewett"._

_"Um homem nunca sabe aquilo de que é capaz até que o tenta fazer. Edgar e Camille Bones"._

_"Pobre é o amor que pode ser descrito. Na vida e na morte, Lílian e Tiago Potter"._

Ele sorriu ironicamente. A julgar pelas frases escritas, nenhum dos mortos estava realmente sozinho em seu túmulo. Finalmente, parou diante de um túmulo onde uma jovem sorridente acenava da fotografia já desbotada.

Severo aproximou-se mais um passo da lápide e passou os longos dedos pela fotografia. O nome dela estava quase descascado, mas, mesmo sem ler, ele sabia exatamente quem estava ali. Dorcas Meadowes.

"_À liberdade acima de tudo: eis meu lema e por ele viverei e morrerei_". - ele leu em voz alta o epitáfio da moça de olhos tristes.

Olhos tristes... Mesmo que na imagem ela sorrisse, ele se lembraria eternamente dos olhos brilhantes dela – olhos de quem perdeu a inocência, a vontade de viver...

Ele suspirou, aparatando. Já perdera tempo demais ali.

* * *

**19 de dezembro de 1978**

Severo respirou fundo enquanto ouvia os gritos dos prisioneiros que estavam no calabouço. Era sempre assim: eles começavam gritando, o medo e o desespero visíveis e depois, se calavam. Azkaban também era assim. Só que nas masmorras do Lorde das Trevas só existiam inocentes.

Lentamente ele caminhou por aqueles seres que um dia tinham sido chamados de humanos. O lugar todo fedia e aqueles que já não estavam em completa apatia o olhavam num misto de desprezo e pedido de piedade. Ele parou diante de uma das últimas celas, onde uma mulher estava sentada em silêncio, sozinha.

Os cabelos desgrenhados caíam sobre a face suja e ela já respirava com dificuldade. Tinham-na trazido há pouco tempo, mas o rapaz tinha quase certeza que ela não duraria muito. A moça levantou a cabeça levemente ao ouvir os passos dele, mirando-o com os olhos de um castanho esverdeado tristonho. Como se fosse falar algo, ela abriu a boca, mas, em seguida, voltou a baixar a cabeça.

Severo observou-a em silêncio antes de passar a outra cela em que um homem forte o olhava com evidente desprezo. Os dois se entreolharam por alguns instantes antes do primeiro enfiar uma chave na grade de ferro, abrindo-a.

'- O Lorde o perdoou, Travers. Saia logo antes que eu decida esquecer as ordens dele e deixe você apodrecendo aí.

O outro comensal não pestanejou, saindo praticamente correndo daquele inferno. Severo voltou a trancar a cela e parou de novo diante da moça de olhos tristes. Ela não se mexeu dessa vez, nem ele desejou que ela assim o fizesse. Finalmente ele deu as costas a ela, saindo do calabouço, a cabeça estranhamente pesada.

Naquela noite, quando estava dormindo, Severo acordou suado em seu quarto, sentindo a cicatriz em seu braço queimar. Voldemort estava chamando. Imediatamente o rapaz se levantou, vestindo-se apressadamente para depois aparatar, reaparecendo no grande salão onde vários comensais já se encontravam. Ele observou o Lorde conversar apressado com Bellatrix. Qualquer que fosse o assunto daquela reunião, ele já estava muito atrasado.

O olhar arguto de Severo percorreu o salão muito rapidamente, fixo em um comensal que escapulia sorrateiramente. Travers. Ele sentiu um arrepio de ódio e seguiu o outro comensal, passando igualmente despercebido por todos que estavam no salão.

Silenciosamente eles desceram escadarias, Travers um pouco mais à frente, sem saber que era seguido, até chegarem às masmorras do Lorde das Trevas. Severo observou-o parar diante da cela da jovem de olhos tristes.

'- Olá, Dorcas Meadowes.

A jovem levantou a cabeça silenciosamente. Snape, mesmo de longe, podia perceber o brilho de ódio que havia nos olhos dela. Travers riu ruidosamente, abrindo a cela e aproximando-se da moça.

'- Sabe, Dorcas, eu estava a fim de ter um pouco de diversão hoje à noite. - ele abaixou-se até ficar no nível dela, que estava encolhida, sentada no chão, deixando-a perceber que estava completamente bêbado - E já que fomos quase namorados...

Ela cuspiu no chão antes que ele pudesse aproximar-se o suficiente.

'- Não sabe como me arrependo de ter aceitado ir ao meu último baile com você, seu monte de m...

O comensal riu, segurando-a com força pelo queixo.

'- Você costumava ser mais limpa, Dorcas, mas assim mesmo há de servir.

Com violência, Travers tomou os lábios dela entre os seus. Na escadaria da masmorra, Severo segurou com força sua varinha.

_- Everte statum_! - a voz dele soou.

Travers foi jogado contra a parede. A varinha escapou de suas mãos e, antes que ele pudesse se levantar, Dorcas estava diante dele, a varinha em punho, os olhos brilhando.

_'- Avada_...

Severo segurou o pulso dela e apontou a própria varinha para a testa de Travers.

'- Se fizer isso, vai acabar se arrependendo. - ele disse para ela com a voz rouca, os olhos presos aos dela.

'- Você vai se arrepender por isso, Snape. - Travers disse, os dentes rilhando.

'- Não se você não se lembrar, bêbado idiota. - o outro comensal observou com um sorriso sarcástico - _Obliviate_!

Um jorro de luz atingiu a cabeça de Travers, que ficou com o olhar perdido, acabando por desmaiar. Dorcas puxou o pulso com violência da mão do ex-sonserino.

'- Porque me ajudou?

'- Eu não gosto dele. - Severo respondeu, dando de ombros - E ninguém mexe com os meus prisioneiros. Corra até as escadas. Dali poderá aparatar.

Dorcas olhou-o espantada por alguns instantes.

'- Obrigada. - ela sussurrou antes de se levantar, desaparecendo na curva das escadarias.

Das outras celas começava a se levantar um murmúrio. Severo apontou para Travers com a varinha, fazendo-o levitar. Antes de sair, ele mexeu numa caixa onde dezenas de vidros guardavam líquidos coloridos. Suas queridas poções. Ele escolheu um vidro azulado e, quando chegou à porta que saía das masmorras, fez o corpo desacordado do outro comensal passar e jogou o vidro escadaria abaixo, fechando a porta em seguida. Lá embaixo, o vidro se partiu, deixando um vapor azulado escapar para as celas cheias de prisioneiros.

Sabia que aquilo poderia lhe render bem mais que um castigo. Mas para que se importar? A morte lhe seria muito bem-vinda. Se o Lorde não acreditasse quando dissesse que Travers deixara uma prisioneira fugir enquanto estava bêbado e que, acidentalmente, deixara cair um frasco de veneno na masmorra... Ele certamente ganharia um quarto no último círculo do inferno.

* * *

_Dor... Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento... O corpo parecia clamar por misericórdia enquanto sentia os espasmos causados pelo feitiço. _

_- Crucio! – a voz de Voldemort voltou a soar, enquanto um brilho de prazer surgia nas orbes vermelho-sangue do homem._

_Seu estômago dava voltas, enquanto a marca negra queimava como se tivesse sido marcada a fogo naquele exato instante. O coração batia descompassado e ele sentiu gosto de sangue na boca. Não suportaria muito mais..._

_- Não, você não deve morrer agora... Não ainda... Não até que grite e implore por sua vida..._

_Ele fechou os olhos, tentando ignorar a cena que se desenhava à sua frente. Bellatrix parecia estar se divertindo imensamente com as caretas de dor que Dorcas fazia. As risadas dela ecoavam sinistramente por todo o casarão, preenchendo as sombras da noite. _

Severo acordou assustado. Tinha sonhado de novo com a morte dela, como se estivesse assistindo e como se a dor que ela sentia fosse a sua própria. Nos últimos tempos, isso estava acontecendo com uma freqüência assustadora. E ele temia descobrir o que isso significava.

Levantou-se, deixando o confortável quarto e entrando em seu escritório. Hogwarts estava em silêncio. Um silêncio pesado, vazio, quase enlouquecedor.

Sentou-se à mesa, observando as carteiras onde os alunos costumavam se sentar. O que aqueles pesadelos significavam? Estaria vendo uma cena real ou aquilo era apenas produto de sua imaginação, de sua insanidade?

Ele respirou fundo. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que muito em breve iria rever aqueles personagens.

Tempos negros se aproximavam.

* * *

**Muito bem, aí vocês têm capítulo novo. Para compensar o tamanho do capítulo passado, esse aqui saiu com a metade do tamanho... Mas eu gostei. Espero que tenham gostado também.**

**As frases nas lápides são, respectivamente de **Charles Chaplin, Charles Dickens e William Shakespeare**. A última, eu acho, é de Darcy Ribeiro, mas não consigo me lembra com certeza... Quando eu estava escrevendo, ela simplesmente me veio á cabeça.**

**Eu quero fazer uma dedicação especial nesse capítulo. Não vou colocar o nome de todas as pessoas que gostaria de homenagear porque tenho medo de esquecer alguém. E não quero cometer essa injustiça. Assim, a todos que estão por aqui; seja desde o começo da série Hades, seja agora, nas últimas semanas - a todos, todos que acompanham os insanos delírios da Silverghost - MUITO OBRIGADA! Vocês não têm idéia do bem que me fazem com suas reviews ou com suas conversas no msn, ou com suas cartas...**

**Motivo desse agradecimento (ainda estou emocionada com a descoberta): quem acompanha o site Aliança Três Vassouras, deve saber que está havendo agora o Fic Awards. Pois muito bem. Eu descobri hoje que fui indicada na categoria de melhor autor. O que mais eu poderia fazer além de agradecer?**

**Mas me deixem mudar de assunto antes que eu comece a chorar... No próximo capítulo, começaremos a reta final de DA, os últimos quatro anos antes de Sirius fugir de Azkaban. As lembranças tendem a se tornar mais e mais opressivas... Desconfio que receberei muitas ameaças de morte até postar o epílogo dessa história...**

**Beijos!**

**Silverghost.**


	9. Mágoa

**Capítulo 09: Mágoa**

* * *

O ratinho disparou para uma das muitas frestas do salão comunal, escapando das mãos de Fred Weasley. Jorge ainda tentou se jogar no chão para impedir que sua "cobaia" escapasse, mas, enquanto Perebas desaparecia pela parede, ele não tinha tanta sorte.

'- Ai! - Jorge sentou-se no chão, massageando a cabeça, que batera violentamente contra a parede.

'- Perebas, volta aqui! - Fred ajoelhou-se ao lado do irmão, tentando ver alguma coisa dentro do buraco para o qual o rato de Percy escorregara - Ele sumiu...

'- Ele vai voltar. - Jorge levantou-se, levemente tonto - Quando sentir fome, ele volta.

'- Percy vai nos matar se ficar sabendo que estávamos tentando mexer com o Perebas de novo.

Jorge apenas sorriu.

'- E desde quando nos importamos com o que o perfeito Percy pensa?

Fred abriu um sorriso idêntico ao do irmão. Enquanto os gêmeos, que já estavam em seu segundo ano em Hogwarts, conversavam na sala comunal dos leões, Rabicho corria desabalado, derrapando nas curvas da estreita passagem que levava até a entrada da Floresta Proibida, por trás da cabana de Hagrid.

Ele parou à entrada do buraco quase imperceptível, recobrando o fôlego. Ergueu o focinho para o ar, tentando sentir os cheiros que o vento lhe trazia. Deixou seus instintos guiarem-no para fora. Era seguro.

Rabicho observou o céu sobre ele e voltou a caminhar, penetrando na Floresta Proibida.

* * *

**27 de dezembro de 1978**

Bellatrix empurrou-o diante do Lorde e saiu logo em seguida, para pavor de Pedro. Voldemort observou-o, divertido, com seus olhos vermelho-sangue, enquanto uma enorme cobra dormia, enrolada a seus pés.

'- Ora, ora, ora... Quem apareceu para fazer uma visita! - o bruxo riu sarcasticamente - Estava com saudades, Pettigrew. Você não aparece há um bom tempo...

'- Me-meu Lorde, eu... Eu estive ocupado e...

'- Ocupado fugindo de mim? Achou mesmo que poderia me deixar depois de tudo o que demos a você?

'- Eu nunca...

'- Mas também, quem se importa, não é verdade? - Voldemort disse como para si mesmo - Porque eu deveria me importar com a presença de um inútil como você? Que não é digno de receber nem a minha marca? É realmente melhor para todos que uma vida tão medíocre desapareça da Terra.

'- Não, meu senhor! - Pedro pediu ajoelhado, quase chorando de terror - Eu posso ser útil, mestre. O senhor não encontraria nunca alguém melhor que eu para espionar seus inimigos!

'- E desde quando você tem sutileza suficiente para ser um espião? Ora, Pettigrew, não me faça rir.

'- Dê-me apenas mais um minuto de vida, meu Lorde! - ele pediu aterrorizado quando o bruxo levantou a varinha - Apenas mais um minuto e eu provarei que posso ser útil e contarei ao senhor coisas que nem imagina, coisas que poderão auxiliá-lo. Por favor, milorde!

Voldemort baixou a varinha, divertido.

'- Se isso for um blefe, Pettigrew, eu farei com que você sofra ao invés de lhe dar uma morte rápida e indolor.

Pedro se ergueu, nervoso. Não podia mais fugir, tinha que, finalmente, escolher que lado ficar. E não era apenas uma questão de escolha, mas de sobrevivência. Trair seus amigos era a única maneira de se conservar vivo. Além disso, quando Voldemort soubesse de Lílian e sobre a Antiga Magia, certamente o cumularia de honras. Respirando fundo, ele fechou os olhos, sentindo cada célula de seu corpo mudando, transformando-se em outras, fazendo com que o corpo dele desaparecesse aos poucos para dar lugar a um pequeno rato.

A gargalhada de Voldemort invadiu o salão enquanto Pedro voltava ao normal.

'- Como foi que se transformou num animago? Você não teria capacidade de fazer isso sozinho.

Pedro sentiu uma onda de raiva subindo-lhe pela garganta, mas conteve-se.

'- Meus amigos. Eles me ajudaram para que pudéssemos burlar as regras da escola, perambular por Hogwarts e Hogsmeade e coisas do tipo.

Por algum motivo que ele não parou para entender, estava tentando proteger pelo menos o segredo de Remo.

'- Black, Potter e Lupin. Se não fossem tão ligados a Dumbledore... Então, meu caro Pettigrew, você é um rato?

'- Os garotos costumavam me chamar de Rabicho. Como eu era o menor deles, sempre me esgueirava pela escola, ouvindo todo tipo de conversa. Foi assim que eu cheguei ao senhor.

'- Muito bem, "Rabicho". Imagino que nessas andanças tenha descoberto coisas mais interessantes que simples namoricos de colegiais. Você disse que sabia de algo que poderia me auxiliar?

'- Sim, milorde. - Pedro respondeu um pouco mais confiante - Há segredos que sei serem de seu interesse. Já ouviu falar na Antiga magia?

'- Não, Rabicho, mas será um prazer ouvi-lo explicar...

O rapaz respirou fundo.

'- O lema de Hogwarts... _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_...

'- Nunca provoque um dragão adormecido. Eu não precisava que você fosse um animago para saber algo tão óbvio. – Voldemort observou, enquanto brincava com a varinha.

Pedro se esforçou para se manter calmo.

'- O castelo foi construído sobre a toca de um dragão adormecido chamado Hades. Esse dragão foi, durante séculos, o guardião de uma magia diferente da nossa... Uma magia que podia ser usada sem varinha e muito mais poderosa do que a Alta Magia.

'- Finalmente alguma coisa de interessante! – os olhos de Voldemort brilharam de expectativa – Esse dragão, ele...

'- Não existe mais. – Pedro respondeu antes mesmo que o outro perguntasse – Ele virou uma chave ou qualquer coisa do tipo... Uma chave para um poderoso exército que vive em algum mundo paralelo ao nosso. "_Aquele que possui a chave pode abrir os portões do Inferno, além de ter total controle sobre os exércitos do Ragnarock"_.

"- _Pela eternidade tu tentarás se retirar do Abismo, mas nós resistiremos. Até o dia do Ragnarock, quando pela loucura de mortais voltaremos a nos unir para, de uma vez por todas, resolver nossa insolúvel questão"_.

_  
_- Milorde?

Os olhos de Voldemort se estreitaram e Pedro sentiu como se toda sua alma estivesse sendo vasculhada pelo bruxo.

'- Quem possui a chave? – Voldemort perguntou.

'- Lílian... Lílian Evans, a namorada de Tiago Potter.

O bruxo se levantou, as vestes negras enfurnando-se com o vento frio que soprava no salão.

'- Você tem idéia do que descobriu, Pettigrew? Tem idéia do poder que essa mulher tem em mãos?

'- Milorde, eu...

'- Quando comecei a procurar a Câmara de meu antepassado, eu encontrei alguns escritos de Salazar sobre o assunto. Mas nunca imaginei que aquilo poderia ser real. – Voldemort voltou a se sentar – Você vai observar cada passo de seus amigos daqui por diante. Eu quero relatórios semanais.

Pedro assentiu.

'- Milorde deseja mais alguma coisa?

'- Suma da minha frente, "Rabicho". Eu preciso pensar.

O bruxo assentiu e logo deixou a presença de Voldemort. Estava feito agora. Era um traidor.

* * *

'- Isso não está certo, Magoriano. – uma voz soou irritada. 

Rabicho esgueirou-se por trás de uma moita e observou admirado dezenas de centauros em pé ao redor de um lago que refletia a luz crescente em suas águas claras. Imediatamente apurou os ouvidos.

'- Chega, Agouro. – uma voz mais jovem pediu e Rabicho observou um centauro loiro e de feições jovens dar um passo à frente – Você leu o céu. Sabe o que irá acontecer. Porque insiste em...

'- Nada que acontece fora da Floresta nos diz respeito, Firenze. – o centauro escuro, Agouro, respondeu – Não somos necessários e nem bem vindos pelos humanos.

'- Se estivéssemos lá fora quando a guardiã precisou de nós, não estaríamos agora enfrentando tudo de novo.

Se o rato estivesse em sua forma humana, certamente teria feito uma careta de surpresa. Ele não sabia que os centauros também estavam envolvidos com toda aquela confusão da Antiga Magia. Mas o que o centauro chamado Firenze tinha falado? "Enfrentando tudo de novo"? Será...

'- Se a guardiã tivesse respeitado seu juramento, teria ficado aqui conosco, onde poderíamos protegê-la. E ensiná-la sobre seus poderes. – Agouro continuou – Mas ela nunca mais nos procurou depois de ter recebido a chave da morte.

'- Helena também recusou nossa ajuda. – Magoriano interrompeu a discussão – E isso não significa que ela tenha faltado com seu juramento. Ao contrário. As duas fizeram escolhas, e é graças a essas escolhas que estamos aqui. Protegeram com a própria vida a passagem para o Hades. Se elas tivessem falhado, o mundo teria saído dos eixos há muito, Agouro.

'- Fomos nós quem falhamos. – Firenze suspirou – Falhamos porque não acreditamos em cooperar com eles, por causa de um estúpido orgulho que nos prende à Floresta.

Magoriano suspirou.

'- Não falta muito... Em breve, o herdeiro dos Potter estará aqui. E _Ele_ também está próximo.

_Ele_? Rabicho decidiu sair dali antes que pudesse se denunciar. Estava ficando muito agitado e seu coração batia rapidamente.

Tudo de novo... As palavras martelaram em sua cabeça. Tudo de novo, _tudo de novo... _

* * *

**13 de janeiro de 1979**

'- Eu conheço meu primo, milorde. - Bellatrix disse séria - Eles vão cair como vermes cegos. Ele e o Potter sempre foram metidos a "heróis".

'- Eu assim espero, Bella. - Voldemort respondeu com os olhos faiscando no terceiro conviva daquela reunião - E você, Rabicho, o que acha?

'- Eu concordo com a Black. - Pedro disse quase num sussurro.

'- E você vai participar do ataque, não é? - Bellatrix sorriu maliciosa, voltando-se para Rabicho.

'- Eu não...

'- É claro que não, Bella. Ainda não está na hora de revelarmos nosso agente duplo. Ainda mais agora que ele se infiltrou na organização de Dumbledore.

'- Organização de Dumbledore? - Bellatrix perguntou curiosa.

'- Os amigos do nosso querido Rabicho o indicaram a uma tal de "ordem da Fênix", mais uma tentativa absurda do idiota do Dumbledore de nos deter. Isso não é realmente ótimo?

Os olhos de Bellatrix estreitaram-se perigosamente e ela resmungou algo em resposta. Pedro tentou não se encolher em sua cadeira, enquanto Voldemort levantava-se.

'- Boa sorte, Bellatrix. A essa altura, Dolohov já conseguiu afastar os dois outros aurores novatos. Moody só poderá recorrer a Black e Potter quando receber a denúncia de uma concentração de comensais num vilarejo ao norte de Londres. Realmente, perfeito. E você já sabe o que fazer.

'- Milorde... - Pedro disse num fio de voz - Tiago e Sirius... eles vão ser mortos?

'- Não, Pettigrew. Não dessa vez. - Voldemort sorriu - Eles são apenas um chamariz. Meu alvo é um pouco maior dessa vez...

Pedro assentiu, e a imagem de Lílian veio a sua cabeça. O que aconteceria com ela? O que o lorde planejava para a ruiva?

Ao se ver sozinho, ele suspirou. Precisava ter certeza de que nada aconteceria aos amigos. Precisava confortar um pouco a consciência, dizendo a si mesmo que logo tudo estaria bem. Voldemort seria derrotado e ele poderia voltar para o lado dos amigos e ninguém saberia de nada.

Com um estalo, ele aparatou para o vilarejo onde Bellatrix armara sua armadilha e transformou-se em rato, correndo pelos esgotos, enquanto ouvia gritos soarem sobre ele. Finalmente esgueirou-se por um bueiro, observando sete comensais espalharem-se pela rua principal da pacata cidade. Uma grande cratera no chão escondia o corpo de um casal, as primeiras vítimas daquele fim de tarde. Havia sangue no chão.

Rabicho observou com crescente terror a chacina que se desenrolava a sua frente, torcendo para que o plano de Bellatrix desse errado. Ela seria castigada, ele não teria nada a ver com o acontecido, ninguém sequer saberia que ele estivera ali, assistindo. Mas quando Tiago e Sirius despontaram no início da rua, ele teve que se resignar.

A idéia de Bellatrix era simples. E, exatamente por isso, brilhante. Através de um comensal infiltrado no quartel general de aurores, ela descobriu que Moody estava fazendo patrulhas diárias pelos pontos de maior possibilidade de ataque, de modo que apenas os aurores novatos permaneciam no ministério: Potter, Black, Longbottom e Bones. Dolohov tirara os dois últimos do caminho e plantara a denúncia sobre a "festinha" de comensais. Olho-Tonto tivera que deslocar Tiago e Sirius para a área, achando que não era nada demais. E, bingo!

A morena contava justamente com o instinto heróico que os dois marotos possuíam. Eles iriam enfrentá-los sem pestanejar. E ela não havia se enganado. Ignorando as recomendações de Moody, lá estavam eles, prontos para o combate.

'- Ora, ora, mas se não são os sete anões? E onde está a Branca de Neve? – ele ouviu Tiago perguntar com um sorriso irônico.

'- Acho que ela está muito ocupada com seu sono de beleza. - Sirius retrucou, no mesmo tom do amigo - Realmente uma pena. Queria tanto conhecê-la...

Rapidamente os comensais se espalharam sob as ordens de Bellatrix. Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam, colando suas costas em seguida, de modo a se protegerem mutuamente.

_'- Crucio_!

_'- Protego_!

Rabicho observou Bellatrix falar alguma coisa com um dos comensais antes de se dirigir para um canto mais afastado para conversar com um dos irmãos Lestrange. Em seguida, voltou para a linha de combate, parando diante de Sirius e retirando o capuz que escondia seu rosto.

'- Longo tempo, não priminho? - ela perguntou, observando que havia um comensal caído no chão ali perto e que os outros estavam concentrados em Tiago.

Sirius a olhou com desprezo.

'- E certamente não há prazer nenhum em voltamos a nos ver.

Ela sorriu, apontando a varinha para ele.

_'- Imperio_!

**_'- EXPELLIARMUS_**! - gritaram três vozes em uníssono.

Tiago, que até aquele momento lutava sem dificuldades contra dois comensais, não conseguiu bloquear o feitiço e foi violentamente arremessado para o chão, para longe de Sirius. O outro maroto só percebeu o que acontecera ao sentir a espada de Lestrange perfurando sua carne, enquanto os outros comensais o cercavam. Conseguira resistir ao feitiço de Bellatrix, mas percebeu, tarde demais, que caíra na armadilha dela.

Lestrange desaparatou em seguida. Pedro observou tristemente Sirius fazer uma careta de dor e continuar a lutar, tentando chegar até o corpo desacordado de Tiago. O barulho de passos fez o rato voltar a cabeça para o começo da rua. Um arrepio correu por sua espinha.

Lílian estava lá. Logo Voldemort também chegaria.

Sirius também percebeu a amiga e voltou-se para ela desesperado.

'- Lílian, sai daqui!

Ela não se moveu, observando Bellatrix Black aproximar-se do primo. A morena apontou a varinha para Sirius.

_'- Crucio_!

Dessa vez, Sirius não suportou a dor e caiu de joelhos no chão onde seu sangue começava a formar uma poça. Ele também desmaiou e Lílian começou a correr na direção dos amigos. Aos pés dela, um círculo de vento apareceu, num tom sinistramente vermelho, espalhando-se à medida que ela andava, como um olho de furacão. Rabicho percebeu a careta de Bellatrix e abaixou-se para dentro do bueiro no mesmo instante em que a comensal gritava.

'- Aparatem, RÁPIDO!

Rabicho viu a névoa vermelha passar por cima de sua cabeça enquanto ouvia os passos apressados de Lílian ecoarem na rua vazia. Quando voltou a colocar a cabeça para fora, Sirius tinha desaparecido e a ruiva estava ajoelhada ao lado de Tiago, com a cabeça dele sobre seu colo.

Novamente o som de passos. Rabicho sentiu o coração pular. Não precisava se virar para saber quem acabara de chegar.

Voldemort.

'- E eu achava que hoje teríamos caça pequena... Mas vejam o tamanho do peixe que caiu em minha rede... ou eu deveria dizer _ratoeira_? - ele sorriu irônico, virando-se diretamente para ele.

Rabicho rapidamente correu de volta para o bueiro e, na segurança do esgoto, voltou a se transformar em Pedro, encostando-se às paredes sujas, apurando ao máximo os ouvidos.

'- Vejo que está surpresa. Não tanto quanto eu, certamente. Como um ser tão pequeno e frágil como você pode conter tanto poder?

'- Eu não sou uma coisa para "conter tanto poder". – a voz de Lílian respondeu, sem vacilar.

'- Que cena tocante... Está querendo me enfrentar, menina?

'- Eu não sou uma menina. E, se for para morrer, eu prefiro que seja lutando.

Voldemort riu.

'- Você tem idéia do quão ridícula está sendo? Porque eu a mataria?

'- Se não vai me matar, quer o quê então? Me convidar para dançar? - ela perguntou irônica, cheia da coragem sem limites, própria dos grifinórios.

Som de passos. Pedro deixou o corpo escorregar para o chão. O que o Lorde faria com Lílian?

'- Mais ou menos isso. _Imperio_!

Uma pequena explosão ocorreu. Pedro ouviu o riso cristalino de Lílian. _O que ela estava fazendo? Porque não fugia dali?_

'- Acha mesmo que pode me controlar usando o Imperio?

'- Não, eu já esperava que isso acontecesse. Na verdade, o que tenho para você é muito mais interessante.

Pedro enterrou o rosto nas mãos, sentindo um frio terrível envolvê-lo. Um sussurro sibilante soou em algum ponto muito distante e ele sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto redondo.

_'- Thanatus_.

Minutos se passaram antes que a voz de Lílian voltasse a soar, carregada de uma tristeza tão grande que era quase palpável.

'- Você não pode...

'- Eu pesquisei muito, minha cara, para criar minhas próprias maldições. Sei que apenas pessoas ligadas por um sentimento muito forte podem lançar essa maldição. Mas acredito que, a essa altura, você já tenha percebido que o maior poder que possuo é o ódio. Se não acredita em mim, porque não tenta se aproximar de seu amado Potter para se certificar? Eu imagino o que vai sentir com ele morrendo em seus braços, apenas porque você o tocou com as pontas dos dedos.

'- Seu...

'- Hoje não, minha cara. Eu não estou preparado para morrer.

Um estalo. Voldemort desaparatara. Pedro enxugou o rosto e se transformou novamente em um rato, deixando o bueiro. Lílian estava ajoelhada, os olhos verdes congestionados de dor.

Repentinamente, ela se levantou, caminhando até Tiago e parando antes de chegar até ele. Por alguns instantes, permaneceu em muda contemplação até levar a mão ao pescoço, onde um cordão repousava. Ela segurou o pingente com força, arrancando o cordão do pescoço, que ficou levemente vermelho. As lágrimas se misturaram ao brilho prateado que emanava da mão dela.

'- Adeus, Tiago. - ela disse num sussurro, abrindo a mão.

O cordão caiu sobre o peito do rapaz e, pouco depois, o moreno desapareceu. Rabicho observou-a permanecer em pé por alguns instantes antes de secar as lágrimas e começar a andar, desaparecendo entre os destroços da cidade.

* * *

Os alunos se acotovelavam, embarcando no trem que os levaria de volta para Hogwarts. No bolso de Percy, Perebas observava a estação com certa preocupação.

Apenas mais um mês... O jovem Harry faria onze anos em um mês. O filho de Tiago e Lílian Potter...

_Tudo de novo_ – as palavras de Firenze soaram mais uma vez em seus ouvidos, como se o centauro estivesse à sua frente.

Em setembro, ele estaria frente a frente com o filho daqueles que ele tinha traído. Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu.

* * *

**Faltam três capítulos para o fim de Doze Anos e da saga de hades. Terei que reler os livros de hp para escrever os próximos, então, não posso dar a vocês uma posição segura acerca de publicar o décimo capítulo em quinze dias... Me falta, como sempre, tempo, tempo, mano velho...**

**Agradecimentos a Nick Malfoy, Adriana Black, Ang, Babi Evans, Carol Black, Sarita, Juliana, Dynha Black, Belle e Babbi Potter, Juliana Montez, Lily Dragon, Mirtes, Moony Ju, Giulinha Black, Naty Black Witter, Mikaela, Gabi C. Lupin, Pandora, Lele Potter Black, Jéssy, e todos que continuam a me suportar...**

**Beijos!**

**Silver.**

**p.s.: no próximo teremos mais Severo... Depois Remo... E no último capítulo, Sirius. Sobre o epílogo, eu fico em silêncio, não quero morrer tão cedo. A propósito, depois de tudo o que eu já disse sobre o epílogo, vocês não preferem que eu termine a fic no décimo segundo capítulo e não os faça sofrer mais? Me digam o que acham, ok?**


	10. Triste década

**Capítulo 10: Triste década**

* * *

Mais um ano letivo começaria dentro de instantes. Na mesa dos professores, Severo Snape observava com enfado as centenas de cabeças ocas que eram seus alunos. Nesse instante, as portas do salão principal se abriram e ele viu os alunos que seriam selecionados naquela noite entrarem.

Tão pequenos, tão _insignificantes_... Era difícil imaginar que ele mesmo já fora como um daqueles meninos que agora tremiam à espera da seleção. Minerva colocou o Chapéu Seletor no banco habitual e pouco depois o rasgo na aba do chapéu se abriu.

_Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente,  
__Mas não me julguem só pela aparência  
__Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar  
__Um chapéu mais inteligente que o papai aqui.  
__Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,  
__Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso  
__Porque sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts  
__E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu.  
__Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça  
__Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,  
__Por isso, é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer  
__Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar.  
__Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinória,  
__Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos,  
__Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza  
__Destacam os alunos da grifinória dos demais;  
__Quem sabe é na Lufa-lufa que você vai morar,  
__Onde seus moradores são justos e leais  
__Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor;  
__Ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal,  
__A casa dos que têm a mente sempre alerta,  
__Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber  
__Sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais;  
__Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa  
__E ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos,  
__Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios  
__Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram.  
__Vamos, me experimentem! Não devem temer!  
__Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!  
__(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham nem pés nem mãos)  
__Porque sou único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!_

Todo o salão rapidamente irrompeu em aplausos ao fim da canção. Severo quase sorriu. Incrível como todos os anos o velho Chapéu Seletor conseguia criar uma nova letra para a cerimônia. Provavelmente ele passava todo o período letivo compondo a composição que cantaria no dia 1º de setembro.

Minerva postou-se junto ao banquinho, segurando um longo pergaminho amarelado.

'- Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês porão o chapéu e se sentarão no banquinho para a seleção. Abbott, Ana!

Ele voltou a atenção para seus companheiros de mesa, esquecendo-se completamente dos novos aprendizes que estavam sendo sorteados. O professor Dumbledore estava sorridente e excessivamente confiante, como sempre. Havia algo mais no olhar do diretor também. Uma alegria, um sentimento quase nostálgico...

Ao lado dele estava o rapazola a quem tinham entregado a cadeira de Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas. Há anos pedia ao professor Dumbledore que o deixasse lecionar aquela cadeira. Que permitisse abrir os olhos daqueles idiotas antes que fosse tarde demais. Antes que eles terminassem como ele havia terminado.

Inconscientemente, seu olhar vagou pelas mesas até encontrar Hercule Meadowes. O rapaz iria se formar naquele ano. Quase se sentia aliviado com isso. Os olhos dele eram parecidos demais com os da irmã.

'- Potter, Harry.

Um burburinho levantou-se no salão e Severo sentiu-se arrancado de seus devaneios para encarar um menino de cabelos muito negros e arrepiados, e olhos intensamente verdes por trás das lentes de um óculos de aro negro. O garoto se adiantou, colocando o chapéu sobre a cabeça. _Não podia ser..._ Quando afinal pensava estar livre de um dos fantasmas de seu passado, outro lhe aparecia.

'- GRIFINÓRIA! - o Chapéu anunciou em alto e bom som ao mesmo tempo em que a maior salva de palmas da noite ecoava pelas paredes do salão principal.

Severo estreitou os olhos, encarando o menino encaminhar-se trêmulo para a mesa dos leões. Voltou-se para Dumbledore. Lá estava o olhar alegre, nostálgico e orgulhoso. O Menino-que-sobreviveu estava afinal em Hogwarts. O filho de Lílian e Tiago Potter.

O restante do banquete se passou rápido demais. Severo lembrava-se apenas de ter se virado para Quirrel, o novo professor de DCAT e, antes que pudesse se dar conta, encontrar os olhos verdes de Harry Potter encarando-o. Sentiu algo revirar dentro de si. A mesma repulsa que sentira pelo pai, sentia pelo filho.

Rapidamente ele desviou o olhar, lembrando-se subitamente da caixa que estava em seus aposentos. A caixa que encontrara na Mansão Potter com os pertences do "líder" dos marotos.

Quando afinal deixou o salão, a caixa ainda estava em seus pensamentos. Assim, tão logo se viu de volta àquilo que ele chamava de lar há onze anos, ele a retirou do armário onde a guardara e, sem escrúpulos, despejou todo o conteúdo sobre a cama.

Retratos, bilhetes, cadernos, coisas estranhas em formatos sugestivos... Ele se sentou na cama e começou a separar os objetos em pequenos montes. Havia muitos bilhetes de alguma coisa chamada "cinema" - com certeza, algo do mundo trouxa, ele pensou, enquanto lia as letras desbotadas que diziam "Star Wars - Uma Nova Esperança". Havia uma data quase ilegível, exceto pelos dois últimos dígitos: 77.

Deixou o bilhete junto com outros. O que significaria "Casablanca", "Grease", "Por quem os sinos dobram" e tantos outros títulos que apareciam naqueles papelotes azuis?

Meneando a cabeça, ele começou a separar as cartas. A maioria eram trocas de correspondências entre Potter e Black. A vítima e o assassino. Sorriu amargo. Sirius Black, o traidor.

Muitas das fotos eram de Lílian Potter. Havia fotos dela com as amigas, sozinha, com o marido, com os pais... Os mesmos olhos verdes brilhantes que vira no filho mais cedo.

"_Não preciso da ajuda de uma sangue-ruim imunda_"- ele quase podia se ouvir falar. Afagou sem perceber o braço, no local em que a Marca Negra, embora invisível, ainda o marcava.

Com um suspiro, ele encarou uma das últimas fotos. Os membros da ordem da Fênix. Dorcas o encarou com os olhos tristes, enquanto as outras pessoas da foto pareciam conversar. Severo suspirou. Jamais poderia se livrar dos seus fantasmas. Um, cinco, dez anos. Nunca poderia se esquecer.

* * *

**18 de maio de 1980**

Severo observou a rua escura, enquanto ao fundo brilhavam as luzes de um parque de diversões trouxa. Sentado na grama, junto a um centenário salgueiro que deitava suas folhas num pequeno lago diante de si, o comensal esperava. Passos leves denunciaram que ele tinha companhia. O rapaz não se virou, nem mesmo quando o dono dos passos sentou-se ao seu lado.

'- Boa noite, Severo. - a voz doce de Dorcas cumprimentou.

'- O que quer agora, Meadowes?

'- Sabe, eu tenho certeza que, um dia, você vai conseguir dizer meu primeiro nome. - ela sorriu e ele se viu tentado a corresponder, mas permaneceu impassível - Ora, vamos, Severo, você não pode ser um bloco de gelo permanente!

'- Você me chamou aqui para discutir se eu devo ser mais frio ou mais polido? - ele perguntou seco.

Ela suspirou.

'- Não. Escute, eu conversei com Dumbledore. - ele rolou os olhos e ela respirou fundo - Sei que já tínhamos discutido isso antes e você não concordou, mas, pelo menos converse com ele!

'- E o que devo conversar com aquele diretor gagá? Talvez uma nova decoração para as masmorras do Lorde das Trevas... - ele retrucou sarcástico.

'- Você sabe do que estou falando, Severo. - ela levantou-se, triste - Eu acredito em você. E quero provar aos outros que eles também podem confiar.

'- O que faz você pensar que eu seja uma pessoa tão confiável? Não passa pela sua cabeça que eu possa fingir que me junto a vocês e depois traí-los para o Lorde? - ele perguntou, levantando-se também.

'- Você salvou minha vida. - ela respondeu num fio de voz - Só o que estou tentando fazer é pagar essa dívida, salvando a sua também. Se seu lorde for derrotado, você será mandado para Azkaban.

'- Eu nunca cobrei essa dívida. - ele respondeu sério - E nem vou cobrar. Então, se é só isso, acho que devemos nos despedir aqui.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, mordendo os lábios enquanto ele a observava em silêncio. Quando Severo preparou-se para aparatar, no entanto, ela praticamente pendurou-se no pescoço dele, roubando um beijo. Quando se separaram, ela estava mais vermelha que o brasão da grifinória, casa à qual pertencera, e ele parecia perplexo demais para falar alguma coisa.

'- Eu não estou fazendo isso apenas para pagar uma dívida, Severo. - ela disse quando recobrou o fôlego - Esteja aqui amanhã na hora do almoço. O professor Dumbledore vai estar esperando.

Com essas palavras, ela desaparatou e ele voltou a ficar sozinho. Um vento frio soprou, trazendo os gritos alegres que vinham do parque. O salgueiro balançou-se levemente, criando pequenas ondas na água. Severo suspirou.

'- Até amanhã... - ele murmurou para o nada, antes de desaparecer também.

* * *

O sol começava a se pôr ao longe e as primeiras estrelas já se faziam presentes quando ele deixou o castelo. Precisava ser rápido. Quanto antes conseguisse alguma prova que incriminasse Quirrel, melhor.

Severo entrou na Floresta Proibida quase correndo. Dumbledore pedira uma prova. Não queria condenar Quirrel sem ter certeza que o pequeno idiota estava com o Lorde das Trevas. Não podia condená-lo tendo por base apenas as estranhas sensações que o professor de DCAT provocava nele.

Como se fazer arder a Marca Negra fosse um indício muito pequeno... Às vezes ele se exasperava com a necessidade de ser justo do diretor de Hogwarts.

Finalmente chegou à clareira onde Quirrel já o esperava.

'- Não sei porque você quis se encontrar logo aqui, Severo.

O diretor sonserino sorriu maliciosamente, embora sentisse a pele queimar.

'- Ah, quis manter nosso encontro sigiloso. Afinal, os alunos não devem saber sobre a Pedra Filosofal. – ele abaixou a voz até transformá-la em um balbucio – Você já descobriu como passar por aquela fera do Hagrid?

O sorriso aumentou à medida que o rosto de Quirrel se tornava mais pálido. Será que o rapaz estava acreditando que ele queria a pedra?

'- M-m-mas, Severo, eu...

'- Você não quer que eu seja seu inimigo, Quirrel. – ele ameaçou, dando um passo a frente.

'- N-n-não sei o que você...

'- Você sabe perfeitamente o que quero dizer. – uma coruja piou alto e ele teve a impressão de ter ouvido algo suspeito. Mas logo toda a sua atenção voltou para Quirrel – E não adianta tentar me deter, não tenho medo das suas mágicas de araque. Estou esperando.

'- Mas eu n-n-não...

Muito bem. Vamos ter outra conversinha em breve, quando você tiver tido tempo de pensar nas coisas e decidir com quem está a sua lealdade.

Severo deu as costas para Quirrel, jogando a capa por cima da cabeça e saindo da clareira. Tinha que conseguir fazer o outro professor se trair. E o mais rápido possível, antes que fosse tarde demais.

* * *

**10 de setembro de 1980**

Ele abriu a porta do escritório assim que sentiu o chamado de Dumbledore. A esposa do Potter virou-se lentamente para ele, fixando os olhos incrivelmente verdes sobre os seus. Um eco baixo soou em seus ouvidos. E ele se viu apontando uma varinha para um senhor de olhos iguais aos de Lílian Potter.

A temperatura aumentou consideravelmente enquanto Lílian se levantava, os olhos, antes calmos, brilhando assustadoramente. E, sem que ele pudesse entender como, sentiu o corpo sendo jogado para trás, batendo violentamente contra a parede.

'- Lílian, o quê... – Potter aproximou-se da esposa, tentando segurá-la.

'- Esse maldito matou meus pais! - ela disse entre dentes, tirando a varinha das vestes.

Os Longbottom, que também estavam na sala, observavam em silêncio, enquanto a ruiva se aproximava, a varinha apontada para o peito dele. Sentado no chão, Severo a observou firmemente.

'- Eu não nego essa acusação, Evans. - ele respondeu forçando-se a não demonstrar o ódio que sentia de si mesmo - Eu não apenas matei seus pais como também fui eu quem os indiquei para a morte.

Um soco certeiro fê-lo sentir gosto de sangue na boca. Potter segurou-o pelo colarinho, pronto para desfechar mais um soco quando Dumbledore o segurou, fazendo com que ele largasse o ex-sonserino.

'- Não é hora para isso. Snape pode ter errado no passado, mas agora...

'- Um espião da ordem... Faça-me o favor, professor! – o moreno praticamente cuspiu as palavras - Como pode acreditar nele depois dessa confissão?

'- É ele quem está nos traindo. - Lílian murmurou, toda a raiva transbordando pelo olhar.

Dumbledore meneou a cabeça.

'- Não, Lílian. Os ataques começaram antes de ele se juntar a nós. Além disso... Dorcas confiava nele. Snape salvou a vida dela nas masmorras de Voldemort!

'- E porque não poupou também a vida dos meus pais! - ela perguntou, quase sem conseguir conter as lágrimas.

'- Eu sinto muito. - ele respondeu, abaixando a cabeça - Me arrependo profundamente do que fiz.

'- SEU ARREPENDIMENTO NÃO VAI TRAZÊ-LOS DE VOLTA!

Tiago abraçou Lílian, que começou a chorar compulsivamente em seus braços. Ele permaneceu com a cabeça abaixada. Entendia parte da dor dela. Embora tivesse a Marca Negra, ele não era um assassino. E, provavelmente, fora isso que Dorcas vira nele.

Nós confiamos em você, Dumbledore. Se você quer acreditar no que o Ranhoso diz, ótimo. Mas, por favor, não nos faça voltar a ver a cara desse imbecil. – Potter resmungou, aproximando-se da lareira - Não era preciso ele dizer que Voldemort está atrás de nós porque sabemos disso há muito tempo. Até logo.

Os dois desapareceram através do fogo. Alice e Frank também se levantaram, despedindo-se silenciosamente do diretor. Finalmente, Dumbledore e Severo ficaram sozinhos. Dumbledore voltou para sua escrivaninha e ele levantou a cabeça.

'- Continua confiando em mim; mesmo depois dessa cena?

Dumbledore permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes.

'- Você teve uma coragem excepcional para admitir o que fez. Confio em você hoje, mais do que antes. Assim como Dorcas também confiou. Você tem a chance de expiar os seus erros. Não a desperdice.

Severo assentiu a caminhou para a porta. Antes que pudesse sair, ele lembrou-se do dia da morte de Dorcas, quando Dumbledore o convidara a integrar uma resistência.

_'- Eu me lembrei agora que você era um excelente aluno de poções. Em breve a professora Estricnina vai se aposentar. Se desejar se juntar a nós... O cargo poderá ser seu.'_

Respirando fundo, ele se voltou para o velho senhor.

'- A propósito, diretor, eu aceito seu convite. Será uma honra ensinar em Hogwarts.

Ele viu Dumbledore sair e, em seguida, deixou o escritório.

* * *

O trem afastava-se célere da estação. Finalmente, os vagões vermelhos sumiram em uma das muitas curvas da estrada e ele deixou as sombras sob as quais se escondera.

Ao final das contas, ele estivera certo. Quirrel estava com o Lorde. Pior que isso... O próprio Lorde das Trevas estivera ali, dividindo o corpo com o ex-professor.

Voldemort estava vivo. Era uma questão de tempo até que voltasse ao poder. E, quando o Lorde voltasse, já teria conhecimento de sua traição. Severo suspirou. Ele certamente seria um dos primeiros a cair quando a guerra recomeçasse.

'- Você tinha razão, professor Snape. – a voz suave de Dumbledore soou logo atrás dele.

Severo permaneceu em silêncio, os olhos perdidos no nada. Por dois meses, estaria livre de seus fantasmas.

'- Veio ver se ele está partindo em segurança? – o diretor perguntou, sorrindo.

Mentalmente, ele assentiu. Por mais que tivesse odiado Tiago Potter no passado, ele devia ao maroto a vida. Além disso, era bom ter um olho no garoto para o caso dele ter puxado o pai.

E havia ainda a culpa. Jamais poderia esquecer o dia em que enfrentara Lílian Potter e confessara que ele fora um dos assassinos dos Evans.

'- Ela certamente está orgulhosa das suas escolhas. – Dumbledore disse antes de deixar a plataforma de onde os alunos de Hogwarts embarcavam e desembarcavam todos os anos.

Quase sem perceber, Severo permitiu que um tênue sorriso aparecesse em seus lábios.

* * *

**Eu tenho muito o que agradecer a vocês... Mas hoje realmente não vai dar. Só passei bem rapidinho para postar o capítulo novo - que já estava atrasado... Tenho que ir agora estudar, essa semana inteira é de provas... Ai, ai...**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**


	11. Eterno

**Capítulo 11: Eterno**

* * *

Deitado em cima do telhado, ele observava as sombras da noite começarem a se sobrepor ao entardecer. A lua, recortada contra o céu como uma foice afiada, surgira com o sol ainda alto.

Sem aviso, uma garoa fina começou a cair. A brisa de fim de outono prenunciava uma noite bem fria. Uma noite para se passar com uma caneca de chocolate quente e outro corpo que o ajudasse a se aquecer.

Suspirando, Remo levantou-se. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos orvalhados, tirando-os do rosto para, em seguida, pular de volta para o chão. Com uma última olhada para a lua, ele entrou no casebre.

O silêncio quase opressor que o fizera deixar os livros em que estudava sobre a mesa e sair para apreciar a tarde voltou a envolvê-lo. Lentamente, ele abriu os botões da camisa molhada, estendendo-a sobre uma cadeira antes de se jogar no sofá.

Fechando os olhos, ele se deixou envolver por lembranças. Olhos verdes preocupados estendendo uma enorme barra de chocolate na direção dele. Se fizesse um pouco mais de esforço, podia até mesmo ouvir a voz de uma Lílian Evans menina, por volta do terceiro ano deles.

_'Acredite, Remo, chocolate **é** a cura para todos os males. Não há nada melhor que chocolate quando se está triste, ansioso ou irritado.'_

_'Ela fala por experiência própria, Remo...'_, a voz de Susan também invadiu o pensamento dele, enquanto as risadas escandalosas dos outros marotos enchiam o ar.

Ele sorriu tristemente, reabrindo os olhos para fixá-los no teto descascado. Aquilo fora há tanto tempo... Teria sido real? Os risos, as brincadeiras... Será que ele não imaginara que fora feliz um dia para compensar a vida presente?

'- Acho que estou lendo filosofia demais... - ele observou para si mesmo, sentando-se e esfregando os olhos - Daqui a pouco vou começar a me perguntar se sou um lobo que sonha ser homem ou um homem que delira achando que é um lobo...

Riu sozinho ao próprio comentário. Se estivessem ali, Tiago e Sirius fariam alguma piadinha e Pedro arregalaria os olhos, tentando compreender o que fora dito.

Foi quando sentiu algo quente e salgado penetrar por seus lábios. Uma lágrima. O riso imediatamente morreu. Em seu lugar, um soluço escapou da garganta.

'- Porque... – ele se perguntou baixinho, enterrando o rosto nas mãos – Porque justamente quem mais merecia morrer foi o único que ficou vivo? Porque não eu? Porque Tiago, Lily, Pedro... Sirius? – outra lágrima escorreu – Os marotos... Nós acreditávamos que o tempo jamais nos derrotaria. Que seríamos eternos... Eternidade...

* * *

**12 de junho de 1979**

Remo entrou pelos portões de Hogwarts cheio de pergaminhos sob o braço, um leve sorriso nos lábios. Sempre era um enorme prazer estar novamente no castelo. Ele caminhou calmamente pelos corredores, na direção do escritório de Dumbledore, a quem deveria entregar aqueles papéis.

Tão distraído ele ia que, quando uma morena passou correndo por ali, ele só foi percebê-la quando a cabeça dela bateu com violência em seu estômago. Os dois caíram sentados no chão, ele quase sem ar, ela acariciando a cabeça, os papéis todos espalhados pelo chão.

'- NINFADORA! O que foi que eu lhe disse sobre correr pelo castelo!

'- Desculpe, mamãe! - ela respondeu, levantando-se e olhando para o "obstáculo" em que batera no caminho e empalidecendo ao perceber quem era.

Uma mulher surgiu no corredor de onde a garota viera. Os cabelos negros e os olhos azuis não deixavam dúvidas sobre a linhagem de Andrômeda Black, ou melhor, Tonks.

'- Desculpe pela minha filha. - a mulher disse, enquanto recolhia alguns papéis para entregá-los a Remo - Ela costuma fazer muita confusão por onde passa.

Remo assentiu, sem tirar os olhos da garota, que catava os pergaminhos do chão para não ter que encará-lo.

'- Você é a prima do Sirius, **Andrômeda**, não? - ele perguntou educadamente para a bruxa mais velha.

'- Sou, porque? - ela perguntou curiosa.

'- Eu sou amigo dele. Remo Lupin.

'- Aluado? - ela perguntou com um sorriso - Sirius já me falou muito sobre você. Ninfadora, venha conhecer...

'- Eu já o conheço, mamãe. - ela respondeu sem se virar - E, por favor, não me chame de Ninfadora.

Andrômeda suspirou antes de virar-se novamente para Remo.

'- Imagino que esteja aqui para ver Dumbledore?

Ele assentiu.

'- Eu preciso entregar esses papéis para ele.

'- Ele está na sala de Transfiguração com McGonagall. Estávamos justamente conversando com ele e... - a mulher bateu na própria testa - Céus, esqueci minha bolsa! Ninfadora, espere aqui, eu já volto.

'- Não me chame de Ninfa... Esquece. - a morena respirou fundo quando sua mãe desapareceu no corredor.

'- Parece que você tem a quem puxar, não? - Remo observou quando ela lhe entregou os últimos pergaminhos que estavam no chão.

'- É verdade. - ela respondeu simplesmente - Está aqui por causa da Ordem?

'- Como? - ele perguntou assustado.

'- Por causa do meu dom, Dumbledore decidiu me colocar sob a proteção da Ordem. Ele acha que eu posso estar em perigo se alguém descobrir que além de ser filha de um trouxa, eu sou uma metamorfomaga.

Remo assentiu, observando os olhos dela agora que Tonks finalmente levantara a cabeça para ele. Dessa vez eles estavam tão azuis quanto os de Sirius e Andrômeda. Sem perceber o que estava fazendo, Remo se inclinou levemente, roçando os lábios da garota, que o observava surpresa. Mal ele se endireitou, a mãe da garota ressurgiu.

'- Bem, Lupin, foi um prazer conhecê-lo. Vamos, Ninfadora.

Dessa vez a garota não se deu ao trabalho de contestar o nome, apenas seguiu a mãe em silêncio, sem entender o que acontecera. Remo observou ela desaparecer antes de seguir pelo corredor que o levaria até Dumbledore.

Quando chegou à sala que Andrômeda indicara, ele encontrou Dumbledore sozinho. O diretor parecia tão pensativo que sequer notou a entrada do ex-aluno até que Remo depositasse a mão sobre o ombro dele.

'- Professor Dumbledore?

Os olhos de safira do professor piscaram repetidamente antes de se focarem sobre o rapaz.

'- Remo. Eu estava esperando você.

Remo assentiu, dando ao professor um sorriso cansado antes de depositar os papéis que trouxera sobre uma mesa e sentar-se de frente para ele.

'- O senhor parece bem preocupado hoje.

'- Temo que estejamos chegando a um ponto crítico... Alguma coisa estranha está acontecendo... – Dumbledore suspirou – Eu espero sinceramente estar errado, mas...

'- O que...

Dumbledore meneou a cabeça.

'- Esqueça, senhor Lupin. São apenas receios de um velho que, por conta da vista embaçada, começa a ver sombras por todos os lados.

Remo estreitou os olhos, tentando entender o que o diretor queria dizer com aquilo, mas, no instante seguinte, Dumbledore começou a analisar os papéis que ele trouxera e a perguntar sobre detalhes das últimas missões da Ordem, e ele teve que desviar sua atenção para responder ao professor.

* * *

A lâmina rebrilhou à parca luz da única vela que lhe sobrara, quase como se o chamasse. Ele remexeu-se inquieto no sofá, tentando encontrar uma posição para o corpo cansado. Aparentemente o sofá, assim como a cama, não resolveria seu problema de insônia. 

Levantou-se, espreguiçando-se. Estava cansado, fraco... Mas todos os seus sentidos permaneciam alertas. Não faltava muito para que a lua cheia chegasse.

A faca voltou a rebrilhar, recapturando sua atenção. Respirando fundo, ele se aproximou da mesa.

E por que não, afinal de contas? Por que não findar de uma vez por todas com sua existência miserável? Ele não tinha utilidade alguma vivo. Perdera a família, perdera os amigos, perdera até mesmo...

Mordeu os lábios, como se aquilo pudesse impedi-lo de pensar _nela_. _Ela_ não voltara a procurá-lo depois daquele encontro no Três Vassouras. Agradecia a todos os deuses que pudessem existir por terem-na tirado do seu caminho... Ou ele acabaria por ceder ao carinho dela. E, definitivamente, ela não merecia se prender eternamente a uma aberração como ele.

Um sorriso amargo cruzou seus lábios. Perdera tudo. Porque também não a vida?

Menos relutante, ele finalmente puxou a faca para si. Experimentou o corte dela na palma da mão. Imediatamente um filete de sangue começou a escorrer.

Ele não se importou com a dor aguda do corte e, lentamente, foi descendo a lâmina para o pulso, aumentando o talho e banhando-se no líquido rubro que escapava. Estava muito próximo à artéria... Só mais um pouco...

Um canto triste soou não muito longe. Remo deixou a faca cair no chão com estrépito quando Fawkes, vinda do nada, pousou suavemente sobre a mesa.

A fênix o encarou pensativamente antes de se aproximar. Com um sorriso triste, Remo permitiu que ela encostasse a cabeça à sua palma e vertesse sobre o corte grossas lágrimas peroladas.

O que ele tentara fazer? Como pudera chegar a ponto de ter uma atitude tão covarde?

O corte não demorou a fechar, sem deixar sequer cicatriz, mas as roupas sujas de sangue, assim como o chão e a lâmina da faca não o deixariam esquecer e pensar que a dor latente no braço era parte de um delírio.

Fawkes voltou a se aprumar e encarou o homem a sua frente com os grandes olhos escuros.

'- O que aconteceu, Fawkes? – Remo perguntou, acariciando a cabeça da ave – Eu não te vejo desde o fim da guerra e a dissolução da Ordem. Dumbledore quer alguma coisa?

Um gorgolejo baixo foi a resposta. Remo sorriu.

'- Bem, não vamos deixar o professor esperando, não é mesmo? Deixe-me trocar de roupa e procurar um pouco de flu e já estarei lá.

Fawkes observou os preparativos de Remo com curiosa atenção. Quando finalmente se viu pronto, ele acendeu a lareira com a varinha e logo jogou um pouco de flu nas chamas, que se tornaram verdes. Respirando fundo, ele deu um passo para dentro delas.

'- Hogwarts!

* * *

**31 de julho de 1980**

'- D. Mimi? – Remo perguntou, fechando a porta atrás de si e encarando a velha senhora que acabara de passar por ele apressada.

Ela se virou imediatamente, encarando-o.

'- Ah, graças a Merlin. Venha, Remo, Tiago está...

'- Tiago foi ferido? – ele perguntou, ansioso.

Miriam Potter meneou a cabeça.

'- Lílian entrou em trabalho de parto. E Tiago está prestes a desmaiar enquanto espera.

Remo assentiu.

'- Espere só um instante, Dona Mimi, eu sei de uma coisa que vai ajudar.

Ele voltou a entrar na enfermaria em que estivera até poucos instantes atrás e pegou um frasco que uma das enfermeiras deixara junto à cama dele mais cedo. Em seguida, ele seguiu Miriam pelos corredores, até encontrar Tiago praticamente deitado no chão com uma careta que seria cômica, não fosse o momento, e Sirius ao lado dele.

'- Remo? – Sirius perguntou assim que reconheceu o amigo - O que está fazendo aqui?

'- Até ontem foi lua cheia. Eu estou no hospital para me recuperar. - Remo se ajoelhou ao lado de Tiago - Cheira isso, Pontas.

Ele colocou o pequeno frasco sob o nariz de Tiago e, lentamente, a cor foi voltando às faces do maroto. Míriam os observou por alguns instantes e, em seguida, entrou pela porta onde, Remo imaginou, Lílian estaria.

Os três marotos permaneceram em silêncio no corredor do hospital. Tiago continuou sentado molemente no chão, os olhos fixos no nada. Sirius observava-os pelo canto dos olhos, uma rusga de preocupação na testa.

Sentado ao lado de Tiago, Remo observava a porta fechada, atento aos mínimos ruídos que escapavam do aposento à frente. Conversas sussurradas, algumas exclamações de estímulo... Lílian não devia estar tendo um parto fácil...

Eram quase duas da manhã quando a porta voltou a se abrir, deixando duas curandeiras mais Miriam e Susan passarem.

'- Ela quer vê-lo, meu filho. - Míriam sussurrou para Tiago.

O moreno se levantou lentamente, ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz e passando para o quarto em que a esposa estava. Sirius começou a andar de um lado para o outro enquanto Susan e Miriam o observavam divertidas.

'- Porque não me deixaram entrar também? – Sirius perguntou ansioso.

Miriam não conseguiu segurar a risada enquanto Susan meneava a cabeça.

'- O fato de Tiago ser o pai e você não te diz alguma coisa, Almofadinhas? – Remo perguntou com um meio sorriso.

'- É, mas eu sou o padrinho! Eu tenho direito de conhecer meu afilhado! – Sirius parou no meio do corredor, olhando para a porta fechada – Ah, que saber de uma coisa... Eu estou entrando!

'- Sirius, não...

Antes que Susan pudesse segurar o moreno, Sirius entrou intempestivamente no quarto onde Tiago sorria embevecido para o filho. Lílian virou-se para o amigo, que estava parado, olhando para o pequeno embrulho nos braços de Tiago, enquanto os rostos de Susan e Remo apareciam na porta.

'- Bem, Harry, parece que você tem visitas. – Lílian, ainda sorrindo, observou com a voz cansada.

Tiago virou-se para Sirius, os olhos extremamente brilhantes. Provavelmente estava fazendo muito esforço para segurar as lágrimas.

'- Olha, Harry... Veja quem veio te conhecer... O cachorrão...

Sirius aproximou-se relutantemente enquanto Miriam Potter praticamente empurrava Remo e Susan para dentro do quarto e voltava a fechar a porta.

'- Hey, garotão... – Sirius sussurrou, observando a face do afilhado – Então você finalmente nasceu?

Harry deixou um gritinho escapar da garganta e levantou a mãozinha gorducha na direção do padrinho. Um sorriso cruzou os lábios do pequeno no momento em que Sirius deixou que ele tocasse sua mão.

Remo sorriu. Gostaria de ter uma máquina fotográfica naquele momento. Não sabia quem podia considerar mais babão: se Tiago Pontas Pai ou Sirius Almofadinhas Padrinho...

* * *

Dumbledore o observou argutamente por cima da xícara de chá. 

'- Professor, o que o senhor me propõe é um risco, uma irresponsabilidade grande demais, eu... – Remo tentou encontrar as palavras certas, mas estava tão surpreso que se tinha perdido completamente.

'- E você sempre foi capaz de arcar com essas grandes responsabilidades, senhor Lupin. – Dumbledore observou com um sorriso bondoso.

'- Eu estaria pondo em risco a vida dos alunos... Professor, eu não...

O velho diretor levantou-se lentamente.

'- Creio que se lembre de William Bagnold, Remo.

O homem mordeu os lábios. Como se esquecer daquele que fora sua única esperança?

'- Sim, professor Dumbledore, eu me lembro dele.

'- Antes de morrer em circunstâncias até hoje não esclarecidas, William Bagnold deixou rascunhos de uma complicada poção... Uma poção da qual o senhor foi a primeira cobaia.

Remo apenas assentiu a cabeça, incerto sobre os rumos que a conversa estava tomando.

'- Remo, se eu dissesse que temos em Hogwarts alguém com capacidade suficiente para fazer uma poção "mata-cão" ainda mais eficiente que aquela que você experimentou há oito anos? Que permitiria você se recolher tranqüilamente a sua sala como um lobo inofensivo durante a lua cheia... Você aceitaria?

'- O que o senhor quer exatamente, professor Dumbledore?

Dumbledore suspirou.

'- Remo, você sabia que Harry Potter está aqui em Hogwarts? Ele deverá embarcar hoje para casa, depois de enfrentar, pela terceira vez, Lorde Voldemort.

Remo respirou fundo, finalmente entendendo o que Dumbledore desejava.

'- Acha que Harry esteja em perigo, professor?

O diretor sorriu.

'- Não exatamente. Ele precisa apenas ser treinado, Remo. Ele precisa de alguém que possa guiá-lo um pouco mais de perto do que eu posso fazê-lo.

Ele desviou o olhar para a janela e Remo o seguiu. O céu parecia radiante lá fora, muito diferente da maneira como ele se sentia naquele instante.

'- Eu posso caminhar um pouco, professor? Depois eu lhe darei minha resposta.

Dumbledore assentiu, ainda com um enigmático sorriso no rosto. Assim que se viu fora da sala do diretor, ele se enfiou em uma das muitas passagens do castelo que conhecia de cor. Por alguns instantes, ele lembrou-se do mapa do maroto. O que teria acontecido a ele? Filch ainda o teria guardado em seus arquivos?

Finalmente ele chegou ao fim da passagem. Estava em um dos dormitórios da torre grifinória. O dormitório que fora dele durante sete anos.

Sem deixar o nicho em que se abrigava, ele observou dois garotos conversarem. Estavam arrumando seus malões. O mais alto, ruivo e cheio de sardas, conversava com um moreno, que estava de costas para ele.

Remo estava para deixar seu pequeno esconderijo quando o moreno se virou e ele pode contemplar o rosto de Tiago Potter.

Os dois garotos riram de alguma coisa enquanto Remo meneava a cabeça. Não, aquele não era seu amigo. Era o filho dele. Harry Potter. Seria coincidência demais o fato de Harry ocupar o mesmo dormitório que fora deles há cerca dedezessete anos?

Respirando fundo, ele retrocedeu na passagem até chegar a uma tapeçaria próxima á biblioteca. Imediatamente, ele se encaminhou de volta para o escritório de Dumbledore. O diretor estava na mesma posição em que ele o deixara, com o mesmo sorriso misterioso, como se soubesse exatamente o que o ex-aluno fora fazer.

'- Professor...

'- Você o viu, não foi mesmo? – Dumbledore perguntou, antes que Remo pudesse dizer alguma coisa – Ele é a réplica exata de Tiago. Exceto pelos olhos. Os mesmos olhos da guardiã.

Remo suspirou, assentindo.

'- Creio que eu deva isso a eles, professor. – ele disse em um murmúrio – Eu aceito sua oferta. Serei seu próximo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Dumbledore assentiu.

'- Você quer conhecer sua sala? Nosso antigo professor já a desocupou.

Remo meneou a cabeça.

'- Preciso acertar algumas coisas. Estarei aqui quando começarem as aulas. Com a sua licença, professor, eu vou voltar para casa agora.

O professor concordou com a cabeça e Remo voltou para a lareira, onde as chamas verdes já o esperavam. Poucos minutos depois estava de volta em casa.

Ele rapidamente andou até o quarto, puxando de uma gaveta na cabeceira de sua cama alguns papéis caprichosamente amarrados com uma fita de cetim vermelha. Com cuidado, ele desamarrou o pequeno pacote, deixando livres algumas cartas e fotos.

Remo observou uma das velhas fotografias com carinho. Lílian piscou os olhos verdes para ele, os incríveis olhos verdes que ele vira naquele mesmo dia no filho dela. Tiago abraçou a ruiva e acenou, rindo. Um pouco mais atrás, Selene, Emelina e Alice apontavam para os dois, fazendo cômicas caras de surpresa.

Susan estava sentada na mesa da Grifinória e Sirius estava no banco, quase encostado às pernas dela. Pedro aparecia mais atrás, olhando o salão principal vazio. Remo não estava na imagem porque fora ele quem a tirara.

Aquela foto fora tirada no dia em que Lílian afinal assumira o que sentia pelo grifinório. Quase toda Hogwarts viera abaixo quando eles entraram de mãos dadas. E quando ele roubara um beijo e ela não começara a gritar, aí parecia que o mundo tinha parado de girar.

Agora eram tempos tão diferentes... Tudo aquilo parecia tão distante... E, ao mesmo tempo, tão próximo. Quase podia ouvir os sussurros dos sonserinos quando eles passavam no corredor. "_Escória. Mestiços. Sangue-ruim_".

Gostaria de entender porque tanto preconceito. Porque tanta loucura. Porque tanta tristeza.

Um sorriso escapou de seus lábios, e ele sentiu-se feliz com a possibilidade de ser útil de alguma maneira, como se aquele encontro com Dumbledore e Harry tivessem apagado os desejos que ele tivera na noite anterior.

Ele não estava errado quando pensou que os marotos seriam eternos. Os laços que os ligavam ainda se faziam presentes naquele castelo. E Harry estava lá, para herdar tudo o que eles tinham deixado para trás.

Sim, eles seriam eternos. Os marotos jamais seriam esquecidos. Jamais...

* * *

**Pois é, pessoal... O próximo é o último capítulo da saga de Hades. Enfim vocês saberão o que aconteceu com Susan. O quanto eu enrolei até chegar a esse ponto, não?**

**Em todo caso, em breve vocês vão se livrar de mim. Mas, antes, eu descobri um negócio engraçado... Quando eu decidi postar DA quinzenalmente, o sexto livro de HP ainda não tinha sido anunciado para julho... E sabem o que vai acontecer? Oh, feliz coincidência: o epílogo vai vir ao ar exatamente na véspera de ser lançado "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood prince". Huahuahuahuahuahua...**

**Bem, para os casais de plantão, feliz dia dos namorados. Para os solteiros, como eu, feliz dia dos encalhados atrasado. Hohohoh...**

**Agradecimentos especiais a Lisa Black, Kakamelo, Juliana, Belle e Babbi, Lele Potter Black, Juliana Montez, Nick Malfoy, Mirtes, Moony Ju, Lily Dragon, Adriana Black, Mari-Buffy, Jujuka, Gabizinha Black (adorei seu review gigantesco!), Juliana (Carol, quando eu tiver alguma sugestão, eu te escrevo!), Jé Black e todo mundo que ainda não se cansou de mim e continua lendo, e lendo, e lendo...**

**Beijos a todos!**

**Silverghost. **

* * *


	12. O prisioneiro de Azkaban

**Capítulo 12: O prisioneiro de Azkaban

* * *

**

_- Rony, você está bem?_

_- Onde está o cão?_

_- Não é um cão. – gemeu o ruivo com os dentes rilhando de dor – Harry, é uma armadilha..._

_- Quê..._

_- Ele é o cão... Ele é um animago..._

_ O garoto olhou fixamente para ele por cima do ombro de Harry e Sirius se virou depressa, fechando a porta do quarto. Agora estavam todos ali..._

_- Expelliarmus! – Sirius exclamou com a voz rouca, apontando a varinha que roubara do ruivo para eles._

_As varinhas de Harry e da outra garota saíram voando de suas mãos e Sirius as recolheu. Dando um passo à frente, ele fixou os olhos macilentos em Harry._

_- Achei que você viria ajudar seu amigo... – engolindo em seco, ele abaixou a voz rouca – Seu pai teria feito o mesmo por mim. Foi muita coragem não ter correr à procura de um professor. Fico agradecido... Vai tornar as coisas muito mais fáceis..._

_Ele viu a face do garoto se contorcer de raiva. Com um espasmo de dor, percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Harry também acreditava que ele era um traidor. O menino se levantou, mas, antes que pudesse se aproximar, os dois amigos dele o puxaram de volta._

_- Não, Harry! – a garota murmurou, sem se atrever a se mexer._

_O ruivo, esforçando-se violentamente para se pôr em pé, olhou para ele também._

_- Se você quiser matar o Harry, terá que nos matar também!_

_Sirius sentiu uma certa nostalgia ao ver a disposição dos amigos do afilhado. Com a voz mais branda que conseguiu fazer, ele se dirigiu ao garoto._

_- Deite-se. Você vai piorar a fratura nessa perna._

_- Você me ouviu? – Rony continuou, apoiando-se em Harry – Você vai ter que matar os três!_

_- Só vai haver uma morte aqui hoje à noite. – Sirius respondeu com um sorriso. Estava mais próximo do que nunca de vingar os amigos, de vingar a si próprio..._

_- Por quê? – perguntou Harry, tentando se desvencilhar dos amigos – Você não se importou com isso da última vez, não foi mesmo? Não se importou de matar aqueles trouxas todos para atingir Pettigrew... Que foi que houve, amoleceu em Azkaban?_

_- Harry, fica quieto! – a mocinha choramingou._

_- ELE MATOU MINHA MÃE E MEU PAI! – bradou Harry, desvencilhando-se deles._

_Sirius não se mexeu quando o garoto veio em sua direção, sua mente estava tão absorta nos guinchos desesperados que agora vinham do bolso da camisa do ruivo que ele se deixou empurrar contra a parede por Harry._

_Ele sentiu o corpo ser socado pelo garoto. Sua paciência estava começando a se esgotar. Precisava terminar logo com aquilo antes que Pedro voltasse a fugir._

_- Não... – ele apertou a garganta do afilhado – Esperei tempo demais..._

_Nesse momento ele sentiu as duas outras crianças avançarem para cima **dele**. Por alguns instantes eles lutaram até que ouviu a voz de Harry gritar._

_- Saiam da frente!_

_Esparramado junto à parede, Sirius observou Harry aproximar-se, apontando a varinha para seu coração._

_- Vai me matar, Harry? – murmurou ele, encarando os olhos verdes que tantas vezes tinha embalado até o sono no passado._

_- Você matou meus pais._

_- Não nego que matei. Mas se você soubesse da história completa..._

_- A história completa? Você vendeu meus pais a Voldemort. É só isso que preciso saber._

_- Você tem que me ouvir. – Sirius disse com urgência. Não podia deixar que Harry fizesse aquilo... – Você vai se arrepender se não me ouvir... Você não compreende..._

_- Compreendo muito melhor do que você pensa. – o garoto respondeu – Você nunca a ouviu, não é? Minha mãe... Tentando impedir Voldemort de me matar... E foi você que fez aquilo... Você é que fez..._

_Sirius arregalou os olhos. Harry ouvia a mãe? Um clarão de entendimento passou por ele. Os dementadores..._

_Nesse instante, Bichento pulou para seu peito. Ele sentiu um nó na garganta ao perceber o que o gato estava tentando fazer._

_- Saia daí. – ele murmurou, tentando empurrá-lo._

_

* * *

_

A noite caía célere em Azkaban. Deitado em sua cela, Sirius observava um recorte de jornal onde nove bruxos acenavam sorridentes, tendo por trás deles uma enorme pirâmide. No ombro de um dos garotos, um rato gordo descansava.

Os olhos azuis do homem tinham estado fixos no pequeno rato durante toda a semana, desde que o Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, estivera em Azkaban e dera a ele o Profeta Diário. Sirius respirou fundo, relendo mais uma vez as últimas linhas abaixo da fotografia.

_"A família Weasley vai passar um mês no Egito, de onde voltará no início do ano letivo em Hogwarts, escola que cinco dos seus filhos ainda freqüentam."_

'- Ele está em Hogwarts. - Sirius resmungou para si mesmo, entre dentes.

Rabicho, Pedro Pettigrew, estava vivo... Vivo e perto de seu afilhado, pronto para entregar o último dos Potter ao menor sinal de reaparecimento do maldito Voldemort. Fora muito esperto, muito mais inteligente do que ele supusera que Pedro poderia ser.

Tinha que sair daquele lugar. Tinha que continuar vivo, tinha que chegar até Harry. Proteger o filho, já que falhara em proteger o pai.

"Ele está em Hogwarts".

O homem rasgou uma tira da calça, amarrando junto ao peito o pequeno gravador que lhe fizera companhia por tantos anos. Em seguida, respirou fundo e transformou-se no velho Almofadinhas. Mas o imenso cachorro que acompanhava os outros marotos em suas andanças na lua cheia agora estava magro, muito fraco, respirando quase que com dificuldade.

Não era de todo ruim. Estava tão magro que conseguiu passar pelas grades quase que sem esforço. À sua frente, agora havia o mar. Quanto teria que nadar? Sobreviveria? Não importava, ele tinha que tentar. Não. Ele não podia apenas tentar. Ele tinha que conseguir.

"_Ele está em Hogwarts_".

* * *

**13 de junho de 1981**

Susan fechou os olhos para impedir-se de chorar. Não daria aquela satisfação aos malditos comensais. Não fraquejaria. Nunca.

Ajoelhou-se por trás do sofá que estava usando como esconderijo, observando o céu pelo teto parcialmente desabado. Esperava que Selene já estivesse longe e segura. Não queria que tudo aquilo fosse em vão; se tinha que morrer, queria pelo menos que a vida da amiga fosse poupada.

A voz do líder do grupo de comensais que tinha invadido a casa feriu seus ouvidos, próxima demais para ser ignorada.

'- Ainda não se cansou de brincar de gato e rato, mestiça idiota?

A morena suspirou, segurando a varinha com firmeza. Quando se levantasse, não haveria mais retorno. Não tinha como fugir e já estava fraca demais para fazer frente a alguém.

Passou as mãos de leve sobre a barriga. Como se arrependia de não ter contado a verdade a Sirius quando tivera chance... Agora era tarde. Tarde demais para ela, para Sirius... E para o filho deles.

Mordendo os lábios, ela finalmente ergueu-se, encarando os olhos febris de BartôCrouch Jr.

Os dois ergueram as varinhas ao mesmo tempo. Dois jatos de luz entrechocaram-se no ar; a pequena explosão resultante fez tremer a já combalida estrutura da casa. Susan respirou fundo ao perceber que sua própria magia fora derrotada e que seu corpo era erguido no ar.

Não havia mais "se" - _se escaparia com vida_ - mas "quando". Quando morreria? Quanto tempo seu corpo agüentaria as torturas que os comensais pretendiam infligir a ela?

Sentiu o gosto de sangue quando mordeu os lábios com força para não gritar. Começara.

Susan não conseguiu mais controlar as próprias lágrimas. Sentiu algo quente escorrer pelas suas pernas, enquanto todos os sons ao seu redor pareciam ter se bloqueado. Tarde demais... Tarde demais... Tarde...

As lágrimas quase a cegavam, enquanto, aos poucos, sentia-se esmorecer. Estava sendo deixada pela vida; em breve ela não passaria de um invólucro vazio, um corpo sem alma...

Já não sentia mais dor, embora os comensais continuassem a se divertir, testando na moça as maldições que conheciam. Ela deixou a mente vagar uma última vez. Pensou nos amigos. Na mãe, sempre sorridente. No pai, nos avós, nos tios, nos primos... E em Sirius.

Em um último esforço, apontou a varinha, ainda presa entre os dedos que já se enterravam na carne, para si mesma. Não permitiria que os comensais conspurcassem seu corpo.

_'- Desintegritas_. - ela murmurou, antes de finalmente abrir a mão e deixar a varinha cair no chão.

Bartô arregalou os olhos, enquanto toda a casa balançava, desfazendo-se em ruínas.

'- Aparatem, RÁPIDO!

Os comensais imediatamente obedeceram. O corpo de Susan brilhava em meio ao pó até desaparecer em uma nuvem de partículas brilhantes, rapidamente levadas pelo vento.

A noite, que começara escura, agora estava iluminada pelas centelhas do incêndio que rapidamente consumia os casarões de Oxford. Os aurores começavam a chegar, enquanto a maioria dos comensais abandonava suas vítimas ao sentirem o chamado de seu Lorde.

No apartamento de Susan, Sirius esperava, ansioso, a chegada da moreninha. Mas ele nunca mais a veria.

* * *

_- Onde é que ele está, Sirius?_

_Remo observou a face inexpressiva do antigo amigo. Onde estava Pedro? E o que ele fazia ali? O mapa não podia estar errado..._

_Muito lentamente, Sirius ergueu a mão e apontou para Rony. Remo fixou os olhos sobre o bolso da camisa do garoto, onde um pequeno volume podia ser visto. Aquilo não era possível..._

_- Mas então... Por que ele não se revelou antes? A não ser que... – os olhos de Remo se arregalaram, afinal entendendo tudo o que estava acontecendo – A não ser que ele fosse o... A não ser que você tivesse trocado... Sem me dizer?_

_Tremendo imperceptivelmente, Remo fez o gato levitar e aproximou-se de Sirius. Ele era inocente. ELE ERA INOCENTE! Ajudou o amigo a se levantar e, no instante seguinte, estavam abraçados, como irmãos que eram._

_

* * *

_

Lentamente ele se esgueirou pelos jardins bem cuidados da rua dos Alfeneiros. Só tinha estado uma vez naquele lugar, quando ajudara Tiago a "raptar" Lílian da casa onde a ruivinha morava com a irmã, pouco tempo depois de terem se formado em Hogwarts.

Não tinha como ter certeza absoluta de que, após tantos anos, Petúnia ainda morasse ali e, com ela, Harry. Mas era sua única pista do paradeiro do afilhado e gostaria de, pelo menos por alguns instantes, ver como o garoto estava.

Um barulho de algo sendo empurrado chamou a atenção dele. Silenciosamente, o cão negro procurou as sombras, enquanto uma silhueta a sua frente abria um malão, tirando dele uma varinha.

_'- Lumus_.

Almofadinhas estreitou os olhos ao ver o garoto que estava à sua frente. Por alguns instantes, ele se sentiu tentado a voltar à forma humana e perguntar a Tiago o que ele estava fazendo ali.

Mas os olhos verdes do garoto, que brilharam confusos por alguns instantes antes dele cair por cima do malão, rapidamente fizeram Sirius perceber que não estava diante do amigo, mas do filho dele.

Almofadinhas voltou a avançar pelo caminho de seixos, disposto a se revelar a Harry, a contar ao garoto tudo, a falar dos marotos, de Lílian, de...

Antes que ele pudesse se revelar à escassa luz do único poste aceso, um barulho alto ecoou na rua vazia. Almofadinhas assistiu a Harry embarcar no Nôitibus Andante, sentindo um estranho aperto no peito.

Muito em breve, eles voltariam a se encontrar. Em Hogwarts, onde o traidor esperava também por eles.

* * *

**01º de novembro de 1981**

A noite estava escura como breu; não havia sequer uma estrela no firmamento. Talvez os deuses soubessem o drama que se desenrolava naquele lugarejo escondido, ou talvez fosse só uma coincidência. Fosse como fosse, havia uma tristeza mal disfarçada no ar. A magia chorava a perda de sua guardiã.

Mas Sirius ainda não sabia de nada disso quando pousou a moto no caminho florido apesar da proximidade do inverno, obra da magia de Lílian. Podia sentir, mas não conseguia acreditar. Mesmo diante das ruínas do casarão que abrigara seus amigos, ele não podia, ou não queria entender o que acontecera.

Uma silhueta gigantesca levantou-se das ruínas com um pequeno embrulho que gemia baixinho em seus braços. Hagrid. Sirius imediatamente desmontou da moto e caminhou até o homem, tendo os olhos levemente embaçados. As poucas luzes acesas da rua atrapalhavam sua visão.

'- Hagrid, onde eles estão? Onde eles...

O gigante apenas abaixou a cabeça como resposta e Sirius sentiu o desespero crescer em seu peito. Era mentira. Tinha que ser mentira. Um pesadelo... Dali a pouco ele ia acordar e ia encontrar Tiago deitado na cama ao lado, roncando, enquanto Remo acabava de se arrumar e Pedro tentava se erguer depois de cair da cama pela décima vez. E depois eles desceriam para o salão principal e Lílian estaria lá para gritar com Tiago, e Camille usaria um dos objetos de seu pai para afastá-lo. Susan estaria com seus recortes, Emelina iria para a mesa da Corvinal tomar café com Fábio... Tudo estaria bem, na segurança de Hogwarts, sob as vistas de Dumbledore.

'- Sirius, o que você está sentindo? Está passando mal? - Hagrid segurou com um único braço o pequeno e com o outro apoiou Sirius, fazendo o rapaz se sentar - Eu sinto muito. Tiago e Lílian, eles não... Eles não sobreviveram. Mas Harry...

Pálido e tremendo, Sirius finalmente se deu conta do embrulho que Hagrid segurava com cuidado.

'- Harry? Harry está vivo? Mas... Mas e Voldemort? - ele se levantou, sem conseguir se conter.

Hagrid tremeu involuntariamente a menção do nome tão temido, mas encarou os olhos azuis do rapaz com alegria.

'- Ele se foi. Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado se foi. Graças ao pequeno Harry. Devia se orgulhar do seu afilhado, Sirius. Ele vai ser famoso. Vai ficar conhecido como "o-menino-que-sobreviveu". Graças a ele, podemos de novo respirar em paz.

Respirar em paz. Ele nunca poderia respirar em paz sabendo que errara com Remo e entregara os melhores amigos nas mãos do mais temido bruxo de todos os tempos. Mas ainda havia Harry. O menino que sobreviveu. O filho de seu melhor amigo. De seu irmão...

'- Me dá o Harry, Hagrid. Sou o padrinho dele, vou cuidar dele.

Hagrid meneou a cabeça tristemente.

'- Não, Sirius. Dumbledore ordenou que eu levasse Harry para os tios trouxas. Ele quer que a irmã de Lílian cuide dele.

O rapaz quase riu. Harry Potter sendo criado por trouxas? E, pior ainda, pela irmã de Lílian, a que os chamava de aberração, anormais e outras coisas do tipo? Mas ele não pode rir. Subitamente se lembrara de que ninguém sabia que Pedro fora o fiel de segredo dos Potter. Dumbledore achava que ele, Sirius, é que tivera esse encargo. E agora, eles iam achar que ele era um traidor.

E porque não? Um Black, apenas mais um maldito Black. Todos iriam dizer que, assim como a prima Bellatrix, ele era um dos comensais mais fiéis ao Lorde das Trevas. Um seguidor de Voldemort.

'- Leve a moto, Hagrid.

O homem olhou-o curioso.

'- Mas, e você?

'- Não vou precisar mais dela. - Hagrid assentiu e caminhou para a moto, antes, no entanto, que pudesse montar, Sirius correu até ele, segurando-o pelo braço - Deixa eu ver meu afilhado. Uma última vez.

Hagrid assentiu, tirando a manta do rosto do pequeno garoto. Havia um corte na testa dele, mas Harry observou o padrinho com seus grandes olhos verdes, sem lágrimas. Sirius limpou o sangue que se coagulara ao redor do corte e beijou de leve a cabeça do menino, voltando a colocar a manta sobre ele.

Afastando-se, Sirius viu o gigante montar a moto, ligando-a e logo desaparecendo na noite escura. Uma nuvem moveu-se vagarosamente, finalmente revelando a lua cheia em todo o seu esplendor. Em algum lugar, Remo Lupin estava sozinho, enfrentando mais uma de suas dolorosas transformações.

Sirius voltou para as ruínas, revolvendo-as até achar os corpos. Primeiro foi Lílian, facilmente encontrada pelos cabelos flamejantes. Se não fosse pela palidez e por um corte na maçã do rosto, ele poderia dizer que a amiga dormia tranqüilamente. Pouco depois, sob uma viga que sustentara quase todo o teto que desabara, ele encontrou Tiago. As lentes dos óculos estavam trincadas e ele conservava no rosto um semblante de desafio e um meio sorriso. No que Tiago pensara antes de morrer? Saberia que Voldemort encontraria seu fim no pequeno Harry?

Com a varinha, ele flutuou o corpo do amigo para junto do de Lílian, consertando os óculos dele e cicatrizando o arranhão dela. Ali estavam eles como foram em vida; juntos. Sirius sentiu um soluço escapar da garganta, mas segurou-se para não chorar. Ele ainda não podia chorar seus mortos. Não enquanto Pedro Pettigrew estivesse em liberdade.

Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado da ruiva e tirou a corrente que ainda pendia em seu pescoço. A pedra branca do pingente pareceu brilhar por alguns instantes, mas foi rápido demais para que ele pudesse ter certeza. Guardando o cordão no bolso, ele começou a caminhar até os limites da cidade, onde poderia aparatar.

Seu faro nunca falhara. Sabia onde encontrar o maldito traidor. Jurara nunca mais pôr os pés naquela rua, mas era preciso. Por uma última vez, ele precisava voltar ao Largo Grimmauld, número doze. Ele aparatou e, exatamente como previra, encontrou Pedro diante do casarão que pertencia aos Black.

Segurando a varinha com força, ele plantou-se diante do traidor.

'- Ora, ora, ora... Se não é meu velho e querido amigo Rabicho? E então, rato? Satisfeito? SATISFEITO, MALDITO!

Pessoas pararam para observar a discussão. Os olhos de Sirius se estreitaram ao ver o supremo esforço que Pedro fazia para vencer o medo e falar. A face vermelha e confusa dele contrastava com os olhinhos rápidos, que iam da multidão que começava a se formar para o moreno.

'- Assassino.

Sirius sentiu um choque percorrer seu corpo ao ouvir essa palavra saída da boca de Pedro. Mas em vez de retrucar, o moreno só conseguiu rir, uma risada sem alegria, fria, quase mecânica.

'- Talvez eu seja, Rabicho. Por ter confiado em VOCÊ!

Pedro deu um meio sorriso misturado com soluços fingidos. O amigo tinha caído em sua armadilha.

'- Lílian e Tiago, Sirius! Como é que você pôde?

Sirius fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, estendendo a varinha para frente. Ele era inocente. Mas também era culpado. Deixara de acreditar em Remo, que nunca fizera nada que pudesse justificar sua desconfiança. Quando os reabriu, as orbes azuis se paralisaram nos lábios de Rabicho um segundo antes de uma enorme explosão ocorrer.

Ele viu a forma humana de Pedro através da fumaça, encolhendo até tornar-se um ridículo ratinho inofensivo, que logo correu dali. A rua estava quase que completamente destruída, havia corpos ensangüentados no chão, gritos desencontrados... Mas nada daquilo importava. Uma garoa fina começou a cair enquanto Sirius se deixava cair no chão, rindo como louco.

E foi dessa maneira que o Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia o encontrou, diante de uma cratera e da capa de bruxo de Pedro Pettigrew, completamente ensangüentada.

* * *

_- Está bem então. Conte a eles o que quiser. Mas faça isso depressa, Remo, quero cometer o crime pelo qual fui preso._

_

* * *

_

Chovia forte naquele dia, mas, mesmo assim, o campo de quadribol estava lotado. Lentamente, ele se aproximou, observando com os olhos caninos os pequenos pontos vermelhos que sobrevoavam o espaço acima dele.

Com cuidado, ele se esgueirou pelas arquibancadas, seu olhar fixo no céu. Finalmente chegou à última fila de cadeiras vazias. Um relâmpago soou ao mesmo tempo em que um raio forte caía um pouco atrás dele. Almofadinhas, entretanto, não se mexeu.

Havia um par de olhos muito verdes sobre ele. Por alguns instantes, Harry o encarou nos olhos e Sirius sentiu um aperto no peito. Sua respiração acelerou-se no instante em que Harry desviou o olhar e guinou a vassoura para cima.

"_Traidor..._"

O cachorro sentiu um calafrio na espinha e voltou-se para fora do campo. Algo muito errado estava acontecendo...

"_Você está cego, Sirius! Está deixando de confiar em alguém que esteve ao seu lado mesmo nas maiores burradas... Lamenta a covardia do seu irmão pelos motivos errados, como se Régulo devesse ter ficado ao lado dos comensais até o fim para provar sua coragem... E chora por uma mulher que nunca, NUNCA te amou! Você está criando problemas atrás de problemas, e na maior parte, são apenas problemas imaginários. Pare de agir como uma criança!_"

Ele deixou um ganido de dor escapar enquanto pulava das arquibancadas para o chão. Os dementadores... Os dementadores tinham invadido Hogwarts...

"_Ela não pode ter morrido... Por favor, me diga que isso é só mais um estúpido pesadelo..._"

Rapidamente escapou do campo de quadribol, sem se importar com o enorme alarido que subia das arquibancadas. Entrou na Floresta Proibida correndo, sem prestar atenção por onde ia, sem se importar com os galhos baixos que o arranhavam à sua passagem.

Finalmente, em uma clareira próxima a um lago, ele se deixou cair. Não queria se lembrar, não queria ter de lembrar, não queria...

Aos poucos, ele foi se acalmando. Não podia se desesperar. Não agora, que chegara tão perto de seus objetivos. Tinha o meio-amasso ajudando-o... Pedro em breve pagaria.

Respirando fundo, ele voltou a se transformar em humano, deixando a água lavar seu corpo. Aparentemente, aquele era o ano dos grandes reencontros... Vira Remo no campo quando estava saindo. Ele estava lá também, entre os professores.

Existiria alguma possibilidade de eles voltarem a se ver? Ele esperava que não. Preferia acabar de uma ver por todas com Pedro, sem ter que encarar seus velhos fantasmas.

* * *

**15 de novembro de 1981**

'- Eu, Bartolomeu Crouch, juiz do Supremo Tribunal Bruxo, diante de todas as provas apresentadas e do testemunho de Alvo Dumbledore, diretor da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, declaro Sirius Black culpado por traição ao Ministério e à sociedade bruxa, assim como pelo assassinato de treze trouxas, de Pedro Pettigrew e de Lílian e Tiago Potter.

Sirius permaneceu impassível enquanto ouvia sua sentença. Ninguém acreditaria na verdade, não havia porque tentar de novo... Pedro fizera um bom trabalho. Estava vivo... e livre. O mesmo não se podia dizer dele próprio. Perdera a liberdade. Estava vivo, mas que espécie de vida teria em Azkaban? Seria melhor que o matassem de uma vez.

'- Como tal, eu o condeno à prisão perpétua em Azkaban, sem direito a apelação. Sessão encerrada.

O moreno quase riu. Aquilo não era um julgamento, como ele poderia apelar? E a quem poderia apelar? As únicas pessoas que acreditariam nele estavam mortas. E, naquele exato instante, os corpos de ambos estavam sendo enterrados.

Ele foi levado de volta à cela que ocupava desde o dia anterior. Na manhã seguinte, ele seria levado para Azkaban. Sirius fechou os olhos, lembrando-se da sensação que tivera da primeira vez que vira um dementador. Não era uma lembrança muito boa... Não quando envolvia sua doce e querida mãezinha...

As horas se passaram sem que ele se desse conta disso. A cela voltou a se abrir e Sirius se perguntou se já vinham levá-lo. Mas, em vez de guardas, quem entrou na cela foi um rapaz de cabelos e olhos claros, alguém que ele conhecia muito bem. Remo Lupin.

Os dois se encararam estranhamente. Por alguns instantes, Sirius pensou em contar toda a verdade para o amigo. Mas logo descartou essa idéia. Ele não acreditara nem em Tiago quando esse afirmara que Remo não poderia ser um traidor, porque Remo agora acreditaria nele? Que direito ele tinha de afirmar que era inocente para aquele que julgara culpado por tanto tempo?

Além disso, Sirius não tinha muita certeza se era inocente. Por sua estupidez, entregara os amigos para Pedro. Ele deveria ter aceitado ser o fiel. Se fosse pego, mesmo a morte não o impediria de continuar guardando o segredo. Porque fora tão impulsivo? Pedro jamais suportaria as torturas que poderiam lhe infligir... Mas, isso não teria muita importância, afinal, Rabicho era um traidor desde muito antes de ter os amigos nas mãos. Graças a ele, Voldemort soubera da Ordem e de seus membros.

'- Tiago e Lílian foram enterrados hoje à tarde.

A voz do outro saiu rouca, muito diferente do tom sempre calmo de Aluado. Sirius virou-se para o pequeno quadrado que pretensamente chamavam de janela. Começava a escurecer. O silêncio se instalou entre eles por alguns instantes e Sirius observou o amigo mergulhar em lembranças. Estaria pensando na traição dele?

'- Como está Harry? - Sirius perguntou sem se voltar para ele.

Respirando fundo, Remo encostou-se à parede.

'- Dumbledore disse que ele está bem. Está com os tios.

Uma risada que mais se assemelhava a um latido saiu da garganta de Sirius.

'- Então ele também vai ter sua própria prisão... A irmã de Lílian nunca foi um exemplo de tolerância. - Sirius tirou algo do bolso, erguendo a mão para Remo - Pode guardar isso? Acho que vai estar mais seguro com você.

Remo estreitou os olhos, mas aceitou a cordão.

'- Há mais alguma coisa que você queira? - Remo perguntou, fazendo força para a voz sair.

Sirius refletiu por alguns instantes.

'- Há uma caixinha... Está no meu quarto. Um gravador. É a única coisa que quero levar comigo.

Remo assentiu. Mais um pesado silêncio instalou-se entre eles. Não havia nada mais a ser dito. Sirius voltou a observar o céu e Remo virou-se para ir embora. Sirius mordeu os lábios. Não podia ser daquele jeito. Não podiam se despedir assim...

'- Eu sinto muito... – ele murmurou tristemente antes de ouvir a cela se fechar e os passos de Remo afastarem-se apressadamente.

* * *

_- Isto não é um rato. – Sirius disse com a voz rouca._

_- Que é que você está dizendo... É claro que é um rato..._

_- Não, não é... – Remo confirmou as palavras de Sirius – É um bruxo._

_- Um animago. – continuou o outro bruxo – Que atende pelo nome de Pedro Pettigrew._

_

* * *

_

Rabicho escapou rapidamente através da grama escura. Podia ouvir o próprio coração bater acelerado enquanto ele corria como louco, observando a luz cheia que brilhava pálida sobre sua cabeça.

Uivos de dor vieram de longe e ele imprimiu ainda mais velocidade às pequenas patinhas. Tinha que escapar, tinha que conseguir... Não desperdiçara doze anos de sua vida para ser preso, não podia se deixar pegar. Não podia...

Remo, Sirius... Eles jamais teriam compaixão. Não haveria clemência para ele se fosse preso. Nenhuma misericórdia.

A lembrança dolorosa da face de Harry Potter, tão extremamente parecido com o pai, pesou em sua consciência. Estava em dívida para com o filho de Tiago.

Rapidamente sumiu pela Floresta, pela primeira vez em sua vida sem se importar com os barulhos e os cheiros que chegavam a ele, sem se importar com o instinto que gritava perigo naquela direção.

Mais do que nunca, agora ele tinha que encontrar seu Lorde. Só estaria à salvo quando estivesse junto _Dele_. E, se fosse preciso para escapar com vida, ele entregaria até mesmo o último dos Potter. O único que tivera piedade...

* * *

_- Severo, você está cometendo um engano. – Remo respondeu com urgência – Você não sabe de tudo, posso explicar, Sirius não está aqui para matar Harry..._

_- Mais dois para Azkaban esta noite. Vou ficar curioso para saber como é que Dumbledore vai encarar isso... Ele estava convencido de que você era inofensivo, sabe, Lupin... Um lobisomem manso..._

_- Seu tolo... Será que um ressentimento de criança é suficiente para mandar um homem inocente de volta a Azkaban?_

_

* * *

_

Ele observou a caixa em cima da cama por alguns instantes. Aquilo tudo não podia ser verdade. Não podia...

Entretanto... Entretanto, tinha que acreditar em Dumbledore. O velho diretor não poderia ter sido enganado com tanta facilidade. Se ele dizia que Pettigrew estava vivo e Black não era o traidor...

Mordendo os lábios para não perder o controle sobre si mesmo, Severo deixou-se cair na cama. Aquela história, de certa maneira, encaixava-se com algumas coisas estranhas que ouvira quando era um comensal... E que ele não entendera na época.

Ainda assim, ele não queria que o maldito Black fosse inocentado. Odiava o maroto com todas as forças, assim como detestava o lobisomem.

Ao lembrar-se do maroto Lupin, ele novamente sentiu-se tentado a socar alguma coisa e assim desafogar toda a raiva que sentia. Contra os dois marotos e contra ele mesmo. Ainda podia ver a face triste do lobisomem quando ele deixara "escapar" a real condição do professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

"_Interessante notar que nosso professor de DCAT poderia servir de cobaia para seus próprios alunos se fosse um pouco mais manso..._"

As palavras, cobertas de sarcasmo, voltaram a sua mente. Àquela altura, Lupin estava já se preparando para deixar o castelo.

Respirando fundo, o bruxo se levantou, tomando a caixa que continha os pertences de Tiago Potter que ele encontrara há muitos anos. Estava na hora de devolver aquelas tralhas...

* * *

_- Você não entende! – Pedro choramingou – Ele teria me matado, Sirius!_

_- ENTÃO VOCÊ DEVIA TER MORRIDO! – rugiu Sirius – MORRER EM VEZ DE TRAIR SEUS AMIGOS, COMO TERÍAMOS FEITO POR VOCÊ!_

_

* * *

_

Remo observou com estranheza os pertences empilhados na carruagem. Não se lembrava daquela caixa de papelão amassada. O que poderia ser aquilo?

Com cuidado, ele puxou a caixa para seu colo. E sentiu o coração acelerar ao ver o conteúdo da mesma.

Como aquilo fora parar ali? Os diários dos marotos, as fotos deles, as invenções nada inocentes de Pontas e Almofadinhas... Quem teria deixado aquele pequeno tesouro com ele?

'- Dumbledore... – Remo murmurou para si mesmo – Dumbledore deve ter deixado isso aqui. Mas porque ele não entregou a Harry?

Meneou a cabeça. Talvez o velho diretor pensasse que ele deveria guardar aquilo para o jovem... Proteger aquelas lembranças até que Harry tivesse condições de suportar todo aquele legado...

Sorrindo, ele se deixou perder em recordações. Apesar de tudo o que acontecera, estava mais feliz do que estivera em muito tempo... Sirius ainda era um fugitivo... Mas estava livre. E era inocente. Harry crescia, cada vez mais parecido com o pai e rodeado de amigos tão leais quanto os marotos tinham sido um dia.

Não importava o quanto as sombras pudessem crescer. O quão próximo Voldemort poderia estar... Os marotos estavam de volta... Para sempre...

* * *

_- Você acha que os mortos que amamos realmente nos deixam? Você acha que não nos lembramos deles ainda mais claramente em momentos de grande dificuldades? O seu pai vive em você, Harry, e se revela mais claramente quando você precisa dele. De que outra forma você poderia produzir aquele Patrono? Pontas reapareceu ontem à noite._

_

* * *

_

Sirius observou a coruja sumir no horizonte, enquanto acariciava a cabeça de Bicuço. Fechando os olhos com um pequeno sorriso, ele se deixou envolver pelas lembranças.

Uma brisa suave soprou naquele fim de tarde. O sol se punha ao longe, na linha do mar, que brilhava com as últimas luzes do dia. Ele respirou fundo o ar salgado, lembrando-se dos amigos.

Estava livre. E as pessoas que ele mais desejava que acreditassem nele agora o consideravam inocente. Há muito não se sentia tão feliz.

Por breves instantes, ele teve a impressão de que não estava sozinho. Havia uma presença confortadora junto dele. Reabrindo os olhos, Sirius suspirou.

'- É hora de começar tudo de novo. – ele sorriu, tirando o velho e conhecido gravador do bolso – Bem-vindo de volta à vida, Sirius Black.

E montando Bicuço novamente, ele subiu nos ares, sendo rapidamente engolido pela noite que acabava de cobrir o mundo.

* * *

**É isso aí, pessoal... Aqui está o último capítulo da saga.** **A despedida definitiva... Mais de um ano depois de a última guardiã começar a ser publicada, finalmente, o fim...**

**Dia 15, na véspera do lançamento do sexto livro, o epílogo de Doze Anos. E depois, a Silver vai tirar umas férias, afinal, ninguém é de ferro.**

** Até lá, fiquem se perguntando o que eu ainda tenho na manga para vocês... Hohohohohohohoho (risadinha maligna). Agradecimentos, dedicatórias, beijos para mamãe, papai e para a Xuxa, tudo junto com o epílogo. Tem prova amanhã... (malditos sejam os professores malucos).**

**Beijos, **

**Silverghost. **


	13. Epílogo

O silêncio era quebrado apenas pelo vento frio que balançava as árvores carregadas de folhas douradas. Era outono. Em breve o inverno chegaria, cobrindo as paisagens com seu monótono manto gelado.

O cemitério estaria vazio não fosse a presença dele. Afinal, tudo o que as pessoas queriam era esquecer. Exceto por ele. Ele jamais poderia esquecer. E tampouco era esse seu desejo. Só lhe tinham restado fragmentos do passado. Não podia enterrá-los sem enterrar a si mesmo.

As mãos buscaram abrigo do frio nos bolsos do sobretudo, acabando por se fecharem em uma delicada corrente. Deixando uma nuvem branca escapar de seus lábios, ele puxou a jóia para fora.

O pingente em forma de dragão que pendia da corrente brilhou por breves instantes. Ou teria sido sua imaginação? Ele sorriu sem se importar. Não precisava se preocupar com isso. Não mais.

Mas quantos caminhos tivera que percorrer antes de perder o medo? Quanta dor tivera que sentir antes de finalmente obter paz? Quantas vidas se perderam diante de seus olhos antes que tudo estivesse acabado?

Tiago Potter fora o primeiro a cair. Fora traído. Crer demais nos homens - esse foi o seu erro. Subestimou as fraquezas inerentes ao ser humano e perdeu a vida por isso.

Depois, Sirius Black. Ele foi certamente quem mais sofreu. Pagou por um crime que jamais seria capaz de cometer; pagou com a liberdade, com a juventude e com a sanidade. Remoeu por doze longos anos uma culpa que não lhe pertencia e quando finalmente a sorte lhe pareceu sorrir...

Ele meneou a cabeça. Pensar em Sirius ainda doía. Doía tanto quanto no dia em que o vira se perder atrás do véu.

Após a morte de Sirius, a guerra realmente teve início. Ambos os lados sofreram pesadas baixas. Mas ele fora mantido na ignorância. Dumbledore tentava protegê-lo sem saber que deixá-lo de lado era a pior coisa que podia fazer.

Quantas lágrimas derramara quando a matriarca dos Weasley se fora? Ou quando o desaparecimento de Hagrid fora anunciado? Ou ainda quando Neville adormecera para sempre em seus braços?

Então, finalmente, a última batalha... A batalha da profecia. Remo estava ao seu lado. E no instante seguinte... No instante seguinte o lobisomem sucumbira à poderosa mão de prata que Voldemort presenteara ao traidor.

Sim, o traidor... Pedro, o menor dos quatro. Pedro, o covarde. Pedro, o rato. Pedro, _o traidor_. Mas quando tudo parecia perdido, fora ele que viera em seu socorro. Fora ele que sacrificara a própria vida, balbuciando um pedido de perdão.

E novamente ele era "O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu", Harry Potter, o herói do mundo bruxo.

Será que quando as pessoas vinham parabenizá-lo e abraçá-lo, suspeitavam que por trás de seu sorriso havia tanto sofrimento? Suspeitariam que seu coração batia forçado, clamando pela hora em que poderia silenciar e junto aos seus, descansar?

Observou a estela a sua frente. Estavam todos enterrados juntos, exceto por Sirius, cujo túmulo ali apenas representava sua memória. Uma lágrima solitária escapou dos olhos intensamente verdes, os mesmos olhos que um dia tinham encantado seu pai.

Harry esticou o braço, prendendo à estela a corrente que pertencera a sua mãe. O pingente de Hades.

No céu, as primeiras estrelas começaram a surgir, lembrando a Harry que o estavam esperando. Era Halloween; o primeiro desde o fim da guerra. Excelentes motivos para se comemorar.

Olhando uma última vez para a estela, ele aparatou. Pouco depois, pequenos flocos de neve começaram a cair. Ecos de uma risada alegre soaram na solidão e o pingente de Hades brilhou uma última vez antes de desaparecer na escuridão da noite que se anunciava.

_Aos Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas_

_Ad perpetuam memoriam_

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**Terminou... Nossa, eu nem acredito que chegamos ao final... Vejamos... Tem tanta gente a quem eu gostaria de agradecer... Vou começar por aquela que teve a (in)felicidade de ler todos os capítulos muito antes de todo mundo... Meri, minha beta, amiga, psicóloga, colega de fics... Enfim, quero agradecer toda a paciência que você teve comigo durante esses últimos meses. DA não seria o que é não fosse sua ajuda.**

**Quero agradecer também a:**

**Sarita, **a primeira a deixar um comentário, a quem eu devo uma carta a quase seis meses (que coisa feia...)**; Dynha Black, **a quem dedico esse epílogo, outra amiga que eu adoro e que conheci graças às fics**; Debora Dumbledore, **a quem torturei com atualizações quinzenais**; Lisa Black, **que escreveu um testamento em sua última review (testamento esse que eu adorei)**; Juliana Montez, **que sempre me divertiu e emocionou com seus comentários quilométricos**; Evenstar; Aluada-Digrin; Juliana; G-Lily P; Mah Clarinha; Paty Felton, **que quase teve um infarte quando eu comentei na fic dela**; Lele Potter Black; Nath Mansur; Witches; Lily Dragon, **minha mãezinha do Sindicato do Crime**; Giulinha Black; Lorena; Belle Aurore, Babbi, Nycolly; Lílian Black; Nick Malfoy, q**ue comeu brigadeiro em minha homenagem e nem me ofereceu;** Jé Black, **que sempre escapava do estágio para ler minhas loucuras**; Thaisinha, **minha filhota querida**; Gween Black, **outra que quase infartou...**; Flávia; Lily Dany Potter; Dominun, **que quase me fez chorar com seu último comentário (amigo muito querido)**; Sarah-Lupin-Black; MarcelleBlackstar; Almië Black; Deby; Marcellinha Madden; Pandora; Adriana Black; Babi Evans; Mechanical Bride; Jéssy; Keshi; Sinistra Negra; Mari-Buffy; Ewan Potter; Miriam Potter; Slytherin **(não, eu não sou a J.K.)**; Nimrodel Telcontar; Marina; Mariana Fan-sister; Susan Timms **(até tu estás por aqui?)**; Thelma; Xharah; A Marota; Pekena Malfoy; JuJuKa; Naru Tonks; Gabi C. Lupim; Mikaela; Naty Black Witter; Ang; Carol Black; Juliana (Carol); Gabizinha Black; Moony Ju; Kakamelo; Luci Potter; t0n; Elyon Somniare, **que não vai se livrar de mim**; pessoal da comunidade, dos fóruns, do msn, amigos loucos...**

**Enfim, agradeço a todos que me acompanharam até aqui. Finalmente, chega ao fim a saga de Hades. A Silver agora vai tirar umas férias... Mas ela volta. Um dia, ela volta. Não me peçam para continuar com essas notas... Estou tentada a chorar aqui... Assim, me despeço de vocês...  
**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**

** (Mas não pela última vez...)  
**


End file.
